Hasta estar dentro de ti
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: La casa ducal Kirigaya, excéntrica familia con poder y supremacía; escalaron a la cima con sigilo desconocido. Conformada por tres hermanos, cada uno con diferente sentido de apreciar las normas: El duque Akihiko, Eugeo y Kazuto el loco. El loco Kirigaya
1. 00

_Fuego y pasión; la locura silenciosa que el destino ha unido; la verdad es lo único que saldrá de sus labios, aquellos que a muchas damas cautiva, pero no hay quien se atreva a acercarse a ese sujeto loco que se pasea en libertad sin su cadena..._

_Cadena que le fue despojada, pero a pesar de andar libre, está atado por el lazo rojo del destino, la mayor tragedia es saber quién estará del otro lado... esperándole._

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_**Hasta estar dentro de ti**_

•

—_Su cabello debe quemar._

_Ryoutarou que había estado mirando en otra dirección, se volvió hacia el taciturno joven. Arqueó una ceja en su dirección —¿Cómo dice?_

_Pero por supuesto Kazuto Kirigaya no le respondió, al contrario, mantenía la vista fija, inyectada en algo al otro lado del salón. El pelirrojo sabía que este tenía una personalidad excéntrica y poco comprendida. Kazuto no miraba a nadie a los ojos, jamás. Pero podía pasar horas contemplando un objeto si había despertado su curiosidad. Lo cual parecía ser el caso._

_Estaban amparados bajo una de las múltiples escaleras que la casa ducal_ _de Akihiko tenía en Tokio, ubicados oportunamente bajo la leve sombra que el lugar les ofrecía. A Kazuto no le gustaba la muchedumbre, ni ninguna de esas tediosas reglas de cortesía que la nobleza dictaba. ¿Porqué debía ser elegante y agradable frente a la gente que no le conocía ni le simpatizaba?. Él prefería el silencio y dedicarse a contemplar a las personas... aunque esto no estaba muy bien visto por la sociedad actual, solo sus dos hermanos mayores, y su amigo y ayuda de cámara Ryoutarou, comprendían. Se encontraba en ese salón abarrotado de gente porque era su deber; como hermano menor del novio, debía estar presente en aquella fiesta de matrimonio. Akihiko le había amenazado con romper alguna de las costosísimas tazas de su colección si se negaba a asistir._

_Ahora, el empleado siguió la mirada de su patrón y alzó los ojos sorprendido al notar lo que estaba viendo._

—_Es una interesante elección, señor. Es Lady..._

—_Sé quién es —le interrumpió — Lady Asuna Yuuki, hija del inventor Shouzou Yuuki y Kyouko Yuuki. Hermana de Kouchirou Yuuki, compañero de Akihiko en la universidad. Tiene dieciocho años y conoció a Alice en la academia de señoritas donde se hicieron amigas, por eso está aquí._

_El escucha quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta al oírle detallar la información con esa voz monótona como si estuviera dando alguna lección aprendida de la escuela. No debería sorprenderse, pero lo hizo, pese a que lo conocía hacía años, todavía le resultaba asombrosa su capacidad de recordar detalles que alguien normalmente olvidaría. Volteó a verlo, pero como supuso Kazuto ignoró su expresión._

—_Es así según creo —dijo lentamente y volvió la vista hacia la dama en cuestión. Recordó lo que había dicho y que su subconsciente atrapó antes que sus oídos —Su cabello es similar al mío, no quema._

—_No, no es igual —le rebatió en ese tono indiferente —El tuyo parece paja, el de ella parece fuego._

_Ryoutarou silbó por lo bajo, reprimiendo una risita. Si Lord Eugeo oía aquello sin duda alucinaría, o se iría de culo al suelo... no así el duque Akihiko. A este último no le caerían en gracia esas palabras._

—_Conozco a su doncella, una joven pecosa y muy predispuesta. Si usted lo quiere, puedo hacer una presentación formal — le dijo ignorando el comentario hacia su cabellera también poco convencional —Para mí será un placer._

_Iba a alejarse para cumplir ese cometido cuando sintió un tirón seco a la manga de su chaqueta. Se giró, sorprendido. Por supuesto, Kazuto no le veía a los ojos, miraba abstraído la forma en la que su propio puño apretaba la prenda de su sirviente._

—_No es conveniente._

—_Pero parece muy interesado. Y milord, le aconsejo que sea ahora... Creo que oí a lady Alice decir que ella se iría a estudiar a América por todo un año..._

—_No —reiteró, y retiró la mano guardándola en su bolsillo —No es conveniente._

_Ryoutarou iba a agregar algo más, cuando una joven rubia salida de la nada, se le arrojó a los brazos y se apretó al pecho de su patrón._

—_¡Kazuto que bueno es verte!. Eugeo dijo que seguramente solo aguantarías hasta el final de la ceremonia —le tomó de las mejillas sin dejar de sonreír, sus pupilas brillaban como un par de zafiros, tan suaves y serenos como el mar en calma —Estoy feliz de que se haya equivocado._

—_Eugeo lloró en algunas partes —le respondió el joven con voz seca. No le gustaba el contacto humano, pero no estaba quejándose de que la bella novia le sujetara de aquella forma—Fue notorio._

—_¿De verdad?_

_Kazuto miró la cara sonriente de su cuñada y luego desvió la vista, hacia algún punto diferente detrás de ella donde pudiera abstraerse —Eugeo te ama._

—_Deja de ponerme en ridículo, hermano —la voz de barítono se escuchó alegre y resuelta desde la esquina, mientras un atractivo joven rubio aparecía en escena apresándole en un abrazo de oso._

_Los segundos pasaron y Kazuto se mantuvo inmóvil. No le gustaba el contacto humano, ni siquiera el de sus hermanos, aunque decidió que permanecer tieso y esperar a que acabara, era más educado que montar una escena desagradable de rechazo. Se quedó quieto bajo los brazos de su hermano mayor._

—_Gracias por quedarte..._

_Kazuto no respondió. Volteó a mirar el resto de la sala, repasando mentalmente la cantidad de gente._

_No eran muchos pero estaban allí, copando la mayor parte de la suntuosa sala de baile. Se habían dado cita no solo por el casamiento de uno de los tres hermanos Kirigaya, sino para ver en primera fila, la excentricidad de una familia con tintes escandalosos._

—_Oh, ahí viene su gracia —la voz tranquilizante de Ryoutarou se oyó martillando los pensamientos del joven._

_Kazuto se separó a tiempo de ver la silueta imponente de su hermano mayor, el duque Akihiko Kirigaya, que entraba a su campo de visión vistiendo sobriamente de negro, con esa expresión inescrutable en sus pupilas de ébano, como si se hallara envuelto en sombras._

_También sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, el joven de ojos grandes y acerados como la plata, tenía un mal presentimiento. Como ahora._

—_He venido a rescatarte de esta horrible fiesta, Kazuto. Necesito que vengas conmigo a revisar un documento. Necesito tu ayuda._

_Asintió distraído mientras oía las quejas de Alice, y la leve preocupación se dibujaba en el rostro siempre sosegado de Eugeo_

—_¿En serio has venido a hacer negocios en mi boda? —la voz de la rubia sonó frenética._

—_Todo momento es conveniente —respondió el hermano más joven, mientras se inclinaba ante la pareja desposada._

_Al incorporarse, volteó la mirada para buscar entre la multitud la silueta de lady Asuna Yuuki, pero la ocultación debía ser un arte que las señoritas practicaban en ese tiempo, porque no volvió a hallarla por el resto del festejo._

_Y así por un año entero... _

_FIN DEL PRÓLOGO._

••

••

_**Nota**_

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la primera parte de esta nueva historia! Será un fic en conjunto, con mi amiga **__**AgustinK65**_ _**y yo. Así que acá les dejo un poco de nuestros más profundos pensamientos:**_

_Kim: Estoy muy enamorada de este Kiri loco, que Sumi me enseñó y creamos juntas xD_

_Sumi: Espero nos acompañen, esta mal que lo diga pero es una idea preciosa que nos ha enamorado a las dos! Así que espero que a todos los lectores les guste tanto como a nosotras ^^ y le den mucho cariño hermoso a nuestro Kirito 3_

_**Agradecimiento especial a **__**KiraKirinPassel**_ _**por corregir algunas cositas de esta parte.**_

_**El primer capítulo (estamos tan locas y fangirls) que posiblemente lo cuelgue mañana ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Kim & Sumi**_


	2. 01

_**Hasta estar dentro de ti**_

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 01~_

••

••

_Un año después..._

Una gota de sudor, recorrió de manera lenta la frente del rubio, hasta caer y perderse en el suelo que la absorbió de inmediato. Sumido en la inspiración que le atacó de manera insistente, daba suaves pinceladas en el lienzo que de manera lenta se fue llenando, armando de a poco el paisaje frente a sus orbes verde pálido. Cada movimiento, llevaba impregnados la pasión y fascinación del joven, nada lo detendría en ese momento, a menos que le interrumpieran de manera insistente o de forma brusca.

Su elegante ropa, un traje fino y demasiado caro que normalmente no utilizaba para plasmar su talento, se encontraba prácticamente manchada por las salpicaduras de pintura que traviesas caían descontroladas, decorando su camisa, chaleco, pantalones e incluso sus zapatos, de esa forma que muy poco le importaba, cuando estaba preso de su pasatiempo favorito.

Volvió el pincel a la paleta de madera que sostenía con la mano izquierda y lo hundió en la pintura blanca, regresándola en un rápido movimiento siguió copiando el cielo donde nubes adornaban el azul techo, mismas próximas a tapar el anaranjado sol, oscureciendo de gran manera el paisaje arruinando su perfecto paisaje, solo salieron a tomar un poco de aire y terminó por correr a su estudio y traer consigo todo sus instrumentos para sacar a flote su indiscutible talento.

El hermano menor del artista, ignoraba por completo la hazaña que estaba logrando en el lienzo, veía hacia el jardín que se encontraba debajo de la terraza; donde el rubio se encontraba plasmando lo que calificó como una mañana agradable y hermosa, la cual no tendría oportunidad de ver en otra ocasión de ese año.

Kazuto no comprendió y ni le pidió que le explicara a que se debían sus palabras. No entendía nada de arte y pintura, igual que Eugeo no comprendía la afición que el azabache tenía por coleccionar tazas y simplemente guardarlas en vitrinas, sin intención de utilizarlas o mostrárselas a alguien fuera de su familia, solo las observaba por largas horas, en silencio, esbozando un gesto de satisfacción.

No entendían la pasión del otro, pero sabían que no era necesario explicarlo, el silencio entre los hermanos era la forma de saber que si a ellos les gustaba, estaba todo bien. El respeto mutuo entre los dos menores era algo que el duque no comprendía.

—Es un buen trabajo.

Las cortas palabras del menor de los Kirigaya, rompió la concentración absoluta del rubio, que detuvo el movimiento de su mano para apreciar el cuadro aun incompleto.

—Todavía no es perfecto —se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar al de cabellos negros viendo hacia abajo, nunca poniéndole atención, como era habitual —¡Claro que es un buen trabajo! —se corrigió al notar que su hermano no se refería a la pintura, como era obvio, ni siquiera había visto lo que estaba haciendo.

—Alice es feliz —mencionó al levantar su vista y pasearla de forma analítica sobre el húmedo pincel en las manos del rubio. Sus pupilas captaron las gotas del pesado líquido a punto de derramarse.

—Se nota que la hago muy feliz —habló apenado, tratando de recuperar la inspiración, la cual sentía había abandonado por la interrupción de su pequeño hermano, quien usualmente se mantenía callado y no iniciaba conversación alguna.

Menos con el calor sofocante que estaban atravesando, clima que irritaba sobremanera al azabache.

—Pronto tendrán hijos —el desinterés con el que habló, hizo que el rubio dejara caer el pincel al suelo.

Parecía que Kazuto estuviera hablando del clima o sobre un bocadillo y no de un tema tan importante como era hacer crecer a la familia, pero así era él de directo, decía lo que pensaba sin importar como reaccionara la contra parte.

—Espero que así sea, Alice y yo seriamos muy felices si somos bendecidos de esa forma —se agachó para recoger el instrumento que había dejado una mancha considerable sobre el piso. No se preocupó tanto, luego mandaría a un sirviente a limpiar el lugar y así no hacer enojar a su esposa, por ponerse a pintar en cualquier lado de la mansión.

—Ya ha pasado un año, has estado con ella todas las noches, es casi seguro que pronto quede embarazada.

Eugeo reprimió su pena, indiscutiblemente la poca inspiración que había acumulado se le fue quitada de golpe. Sintiéndose un poco sofocado por la idea de terminar sí o sí su trabajo, manchó de nuevo la punta del pincel, dando varios movimientos sobre el lienzo, continuó tratando de plasmar aquella imagen que seguía vívida frente a sus ojos.

—Kazuto, el matrimonio es más que eso —desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, que al notar que el rubio intentó hacer contacto visual con él, rápidamente desvió sus magnéticos ojos plata, viendo los pies del artista, los cuales se encontraban llenos de pintura —El amor es lo que nos ha hecho feliz, no el placer.

El menor de los Kirigaya se mantuvo en silencio.

—No lo comprendo —se limitó a contestar.

—Es muy complicado —tartamudeó al notar que Kazuto cerraba los ojos, un signo de que estaba luchando consigo mismo para tratar de entender algo que simplemente no podría procesar como el resto de las personas —Es como el ardiente deseo que tienes por adquirir otra pieza de porcelana —se apresuró a decir para no provocarle una jaqueca.

—Te equivocas —le contradijo con demasiada efusividad —La hermosura de las tazas es diferente a lo que dices.

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces, movió su mano con rapidez sobre el lienzo antes de contestar. La forma de ver las cosas para Kazuto era algo muy diferente al resto del mundo, le costaba comprenderlo a veces, pero amaba a su hermano y en ocasiones se sentía inútil por no poder entenderlo.

—Tienes razón, es algo muy diferente, perdón por compararlas —le dio las ultimas pinceladas al cuadro, se detuvo un momento para apreciar su trabajo —Algún día hermano, alguien que te comprenda mejor que nosotros, te lo hará saber.

—Lo dudo —contestó rápido.

—¿Por qué tanta negatividad? —rió cuando, el de cabellos negros dejó de atrancarse en la pared, único rincón donde había encontrado la soledad de la sombra.

—No es negatividad —se frotó la sien —Es imposible, Akihiko siempre lo dice —aclaró.

—Nuestro hermano sigue tan calculador como siempre —se acercó hasta él —Pero aunque lo parece, él no sabe todas las cosas del mundo. No le des más importancia que la necesaria, es un viejo gruñón.

Ignorando el desastroso estado de su traje, Eugeo rodeó los hombros de su hermano en un gesto de comprensión. Y aunque quizás lo estaba incomodado, Kazuto aguardó en silencio a que acabara. No le rechazó como hubiera hecho con otras personas, por lo que sintiendo la calma del de cabellos negros, Eugeo se permitió darle esa pequeña muestra de afecto.

—Yo me di cuenta antes que tú, que terminarías casándote con Alice.

Ante esa seca declaración muy cierta, Eugeo no hizo más que dejar escapar una fuerte carcajada. Jaló a su hermano al borde del barandal donde en el jardín la joven esposa de cabellos dorados y ojos zafiros se encontraba disfrutando de la mañana, sentada con toda la elegancia que un caballero deseaba en una dama, mientras preparaba el té.

—Nunca fallas en tus cálculos —bromeó divertido. Algo que Kazuto no comprendió y se mantuvo callado.

—Pronto la volveré a ver —expresó sin intentar alejarse del sonriente artista, que encantado, seguía apreciando la belleza descomunal de su esposa.

—¿A quién? —le cuestionó al no saber a qué se refería su hermano.

—Ya es un año.

—¿Un año para qué? —insistió el rubio.

Kazuto ya no contestó más, colocó su vista en su mano que se aferraba del barandal cuando la rubia notó que estaba siendo espiada por el par de Kirigaya, haciendo una señal con su mano les pidió que bajaran a acompañarla.

La mente del menor, repasó de manera rápida aquella visión de lady Yuuki, el recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su memoria, como si hubiera sido ayer que aprecio el color ardiente e inconfundible de su cabello. Recordaba hasta el mínimo de talle de ese día, como iba vestida y por cuantos segundos la aprecio bajo las escaleras, por más que quisiera no podía olvidar nada de esa noche y ese momento en especial, le era pasado en su cabeza una y otra vez en una repetición constante.

—Kazuto te encuentras de buen humor hoy, ¿verdad? — Alice le recibió con una taza de café negro, sin azúcar, sin crema. Tal como le gustaba.

Él observó la taza que le era ofrecida. Era blanca, simple, sin adornos, diferente a las que él coleccionaba, pero de buena calidad, satisfecho se la llevó a los labios degustando el líquido.

—Ya ha pasado un año.

La rubia miró a su esposo, preguntándole silenciosamente a que se refería, en respuesta éste negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin entender.

—Espero que te refieras a un recuerdo bonito —le alentó con esa sonrisa hermosa dirigida siempre a él.

Alice adoraba a su cuñado pequeño, guardaba memorias preciosas de él, custodiándola mejor que su propia doncella, cuando algún desubicado osaba acercársele. Siempre le trató con respeto, y en las pocas ocasiones en las que riñó con su ahora marido, Kazuto siempre estuvo de su lado, protegiéndola.

Alice jamás sintió temor de estar cerca suyo, pese a las múltiples habladurías que se cernían sobre él y su excéntrica personalidad. Con ella siempre fue un modelo de virtud, un excelente compañero, silencioso, que sabía escuchar y luego detallar al dedillo todas sus palabras. En los momentos donde Eugeo desaparecía en su estudio, Kazuto se pegaba a ella como una forma de remediar la ausencia desmedida de su hermano.

—Sí lo es. Es un recuerdo importante —respondió por fin, para alivio de la blonda, quién amplió la curva de sus labios —Pero primero debo ver a nuestro hermano.

Aquello hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño. Se llevaba bien con la cabeza de la familia, pero su personalidad imponente y esa manía de querer solucionar las vidas de sus hermanos menores a toda costa, le ponía los nervios de punta. Nunca se sabía qué era lo que corría por la cabeza del duque. No dudaba que era capaz de entregar todo para proteger a su familia, ¿pero bajo que costo?.

—Ten... cuidado, Kazuto —le dijo con simpatía, sin ocultar la preocupación que la repentina reunión con Akihiko le causaba.

Seguramente se trataba de alguno de sus negocios, el mayor siempre buscaba a Kazuto cuando necesitaba cerrar un contrato, usaba su asombrosa mente y la rapidez para leer documentos detallándolos al dedillo después hasta con los ojos cerrados.

A Alice, tanto como a Eugeo, les alarmaba que usara al joven para su beneficio.

••

••

El duque esperaba el veredicto con el ceño fruncido bajo el marco metálico de los anteojos que usaba. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el borde del escritorio en el que estaba apoyado. Su hermano menor estaba sentado frente a él leyendo una pequeña pila de papeles.

Pese a que era el más joven, Kazuto era imponente por sí mismo. Su estadía en el asilo, del cual Akihiko lo había rescatado cuando creyó que ya lo habían torturado suficiente, no había mermado su contextura moral. Era un hombre fuerte, tal vez no tan alto como los dos hermanos que lo precedían, pero el sello inconfundible de su aristócrata familia se leía en todos sus poros.

Piel blanca, ojos gris plata, cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo. Eran los condimentos perfectos para que cualquier dama estuviera loca detrás de él. Pero lord Kazuto Kirigaya era un caballero bastante excéntrico y de un carácter especial. Las mujeres no le interesaban más que para saciar su apetito carnal, lo que su fiel _amante _cumplía siempre que lo necesitaba.

Ese era otro detalle que debía agradecer a su hermano mayor. Akihiko le había dejado claro sin usar palabras, que el matrimonio no era algo que se hubiera inventado para él, su _extraña_ personalidad no era compatible con la idea de dos personas juntas amarradas de por vida en esa especie de negocio marital. Y él le había creído. ¿Para qué buscar una esposa si todo lo que necesitaba, su amante se lo daba, complaciéndolo con creces? Sortiliena, _Liena_, le había sido presentada por su hermano Eugeo cuando todavía se encontraba preso en ese hospital de dementes. El rubio se la había llevado con el afán de ponerle un poco de color a su monocromática existencia y deseando despertar alguna reacción que demostrara que, pese al infierno que llevaba en los hombros, seguía vivo.

Y por supuesto, resultó.

Sortiliena era mayor que él por unos cuantos años, pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para que su encuentro fuera un fiasco. Todo lo contrario. Kazuto tenía 18 años cuando comprendió que las formas del cuerpo femenino calzaban de alguna manera con las suyas. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cuatro años ya, la relación se mantenía sólida: el joven sabía que Liena era demasiado práctica y no albergaba la idea romántica de casarse con él. Era un simple acuerdo de conveniencia: ella recibía dinero, él placer. Y así continuaría.

—No he visto ningún error —pronunció finalmente, dejando caer la última hoja sobre el escritorio.

Akihiko lo contempló con la seriedad propia de él. Decidió cambiar de pregunta —¿Crees que sea un buen negocio?

—Te gusta la ciencia.

No necesitó que su hermano dijera más, Akihiko le arrebató una pluma y estampó su firma en cada hoja, antes de llamar a su secretario personal y entregarle el documento.

—He comprado la patente de esos inventos —Kazuto no dijo palabra—. No espero que lo comprendas, lo hago porque se lo prometí a Kouchirou. Le dije que cuidaría de esa niña.

Kazuto miró por un segundo la expresión pétrea de su hermano, antes de contemplar sus manos que se encontraban abiertas, expectantes, sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Desconozco los detalles, solo sé que lady Yuuki se ha quedado huérfana.

—¿Crees que comprando las ideas de su familia le haces un bien?

—Su hermano y su padre tenían mentes brillantes... pero poco comprendidas. A la larga será una buena inversión. Además... —se alejó de su lugar y consideró mover los pesados cortinajes de su estudio. Pero la luz potente tenía un efecto contrario en Kazuto, normalmente le encandilaba y decía que le producía migrañas. Desistió de su idea y simplemente alzó un poco la cortina para que un rayo de sol acariciara la penumbra—. Ha heredado una fortuna importante, pero quiero doblar el valor de su dote para que un caballero elegible pida su mano.

—Eso la haría presa de un cazafortunas.

—Está bajo mi protección —gruñó—. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con el duque. El hombre que la quiera como esposa será un candidato aprobado previamente por mí.

—¿Quieres insertar en el mercado matrimonial a lady Asuna Yuuki?

—Con ayuda de Alice, para ser más precisos.

Kazuto se tocó la sien. Era una señal inconfundible de que empezaba a gestar una jaqueca.

—Yo puedo pedir la mano de lady Asuna.

Akihiko se puso tenso y se giró tan rápido en su dirección, que Kazuto debió cerrar los ojos como si se hubiera mareado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Por qué no? Estaría dentro del círculo de la familia, a Alice le gustará y tú no tendrás que preocuparte demasiado por cuidarla.

—Ni siquiera la conoces...

—Puedo arreglar eso.

—Creí que este punto te había quedado bien claro, Kazuto —su voz se endureció—. No puedes casarte, eres demasiado vulnerable y...

—Su cabello parece fuego, lava. Posiblemente, sea un rasgo propio de su personalidad, si es amiga de Alice debe ser agradable ¿verdad?

—Esas no son razones suficientes para hablar de una boda. Lord Noboyuki... quizás no lo recuerdas pero ha sido mi compañero también... y aunque tiene un título nobiliario de menor rango...

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, siempre olía extraño —lo interrumpió sin prisa—. Tiene ojos de reptil y boca grotesca. Habla más con las manos y según creo, no son palabras que una dama debería oír...

El mayor alzó las cejas —Un análisis bastante insustancioso considerando que apenas le has visto —murmuró—. Conozco a Kou y tiene cierto apego hacia la muchacha... y pienso que sería una excelente alianza...

—Sería el peor error de tu vida. Se marchitaría demasiado pronto y todo ese fuego se apagaría. Ella arde ¿sabes?

—Kazuto, no vuelvas a usar la palabra 'arder' cuando te refieras a una dama, ¿entiendes? No está bien visto —el nombrado asintió, poniendo sus manos ahora sobre el escritorio—. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero Sugou es un buen hombre.

—No te gusta que alguien interfiera en tus planes, lo sé. Pero, estás equivocado —se puso de pie —. Vas a arruinar la vida de esa chica si continúas con esa idea.

—¿A dónde vas? —el joven de anteojos se giró por completo al verlo rodear el mueble y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Negocios. Hay una delicada pieza de arte que deseo adquirir.

••

••

—Me complace que el hermano menor de uno de mis grandes amigos esté interesado en una de las tazas de mi colección.

El vizconde cerró los ojos en un ensayado gesto de conveniencia. Tenía las manos grandes y huesudas. Usaba anteojos de montura dorada y llevaba el cabello engominado, peinado hacia atrás. Sus delgados labios se movieron como los de una serpiente cuando su lacayo le llevó la pequeña pieza, que depositó sin mucho cuidado sobre la mesa.

—La quiero —le respondió, simplemente tomando el objeto y acercándola a sus ojos para examinarla detenidamente. Debía ser de la dinastía Ming; era pequeña, de color blanco añejo. El dibujo de unas flamas reverberantes se alzaba sobre el reborde algo estropeado.

—Es un excelente negocio.

Kazuto la sostuvo entre los dedos y contempló con detenimiento el grabado; no era el fulgor del fuego como creyó en un primer momento. Eran flores, los pétalos de color rojo-anaranjado daban la ilusión de serpenteantes llamas que lamían la cara superior de la pieza. Complacido, la llevó a sus labios y metió la lengua por el hueco, comparando su textura.

—¿Qué hace? —aventuró divertido y escandalizado el lord.

—Probando su validez —cerró los ojos cuando la textura algo salada se disolvió en su lengua —. Cinco mil yenes.

—¿No es un precio demasiado pobre ante la importancia de la pieza?

—Está ajada. Cinco mil yenes y es mi última oferta.

—Oh vamos, el dinero le sobra Kirigaya, puede subir la apuesta un poco más —se quitó los anteojos y le miró de frente—. Le voy a decir la verdad, planeo desposar una dama y, para eso, necesito una buena cantidad de dinero con el que comprarle un obsequio costoso.

—Le hubiera obsequiado la taza. El dibujo de aquí se parece al color de su cabello.

—¿Cómo dice? —una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo veía con fijeza. Por supuesto, Kazuto no le devolvió el gesto, pasaba la yema de los dedos por la pieza como si midiera la cerámica, usando toda su concentración—. Sabe poco de las mujeres, amigo. A ellas no le interesan cosas como estas, cómprele joyas, pieles, vestidos, llévela de viaje alrededor del mundo y las tendrá a sus pies.

Kazuto actuó como si no le hubiera oído—. Cinco mil.

—Está bien, acepto solo porque es hermano de Akihiko, pero que le conste que no ha sido un buen negocio.

Kazuto volvió a ignorar su parloteo, metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta de terciopelo y extrajo la chequera. Chapoteó la pluma dentro del frasco de tinta y, alisando el cheque, escribió la cantidad estipulada para luego firmar. Todo el proceso fue llevado en un solemne silencio.

Sugou Noboyuki reprimió un suspiro al aceptar el papel. Había sido una mala venta, pero necesitaba el dinero. Compuso una sonrisa perversa, al tiempo que observaba como el criado de su compañero empacaba la taza con delicadeza exagerada dentro de una caja de madera rellena de heno. A juzgar por su expresión, parecía renuente de dejar ir el objeto, estuvo mirándolo hasta que el lacayo pelirrojo le puso la tapa y, ni aún así, apartó la vista.

—Espero presentarle pronto a mi prometida.

Ante sus palabras el joven de cabello negro se puso recto —No estaría tan seguro.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ahhh, m-milord es tarde... Recuerde que su hermano y lady Alice lo invitaron a esa velada en el teatro —se apresuró a interrumpir el sirviente haciendo una exagerada reverencia—. Ya sabe que su hermano detesta la impuntualidad tanto como usted.

Kazuto se giró a verlo en silencio. Sin decir más palabras, se puso de pie escoltando con delicadeza la caja que guardaba tal tesoro.

—Si va al teatro le veré allí —Sugou le extendió la mano, pero su recién cliente ni siquiera hizo ademán de estrecharla. Sólo inclinó la cabeza y siguió su camino, abandonando al dueño de casa con semejante desaire.

—No por nada le llaman Kazuto Kirigaya, el loco —rió y se llevó el cheque a la nariz—. Pobre diablo, es un demente.

••

••

—Señor, si no le salvaba iba a decirle algo muy desagradable a ese sujeto... y no es que ese tipo me caiga bien, pero hay momentos donde debe guardar la verdad y permanecer en silencio —el criado pelirrojo farfullaba, más para sí que para su amo, meneando la cabeza.

—Mentir está mal.

—No le estoy pidiendo que mienta, simplemente que no responda.

Kazuto se encogió de hombros, se reclinó cuan largo era en su carruaje. —Te agitas demasiado Ryo. Ese hombre debe saber que no va a desposarse con lady Yuuki, aunque Akihiko se moleste mucho.

—Recuerdo que el año pasado quise hacer una presentación entre ella y usted, y se negó. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

—Porque si es Alice quien lo hace, me prestará mayor atención, es su amiga. Además ahora está sola en el mundo, necesita algo de que aferrarse. Y porque, si Eugeo está de mi lado, será más sencillo llevar a cabo el plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—Asuna no va a casarse con ese hombre —afirmó y añadió de inmediato—. No desempaques la taza.

—Está bien pero, señor, piense en lo que le dije. Será difícil burlar la resistencia de su hermano Akihiko. Ya lo intentó una vez y sabe lo que pasó.

—Él no tiene por qué estar de acuerdo ni al corriente de todo esto.

—También he cancelado previamente las citas que tenía con la señorita Liena esta semana.

Kazuto abrió grandes los ojos, y los entrecerró, asintiendo sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Sabe qué? Estaba convencido de que deseaba mucho esa pieza para su colección, es una sorpresa que ahora quiera obsequiarla... —murmuró Ryoutarou con un hilo de voz pero, como era habitual, su empleador ni siquiera le respondió.

••

••

Kazuto se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, viendo el oscuro suelo, ignorando por completo, a la soprano que cantaba y mantenía a todos alucinando por su divina voz. Era sensación en las últimas semanas y la razón por la cual su cuñada Alice, deseaba tanto ver una función, arrastrándolo con ellos en el proceso.

El de por sí callado joven sostenía con gran anhelo la caja de madera que seguía sin ser abierta desde su compra, la cual protegía como si de un tesoro sagrado e invaluable se tratara, con sus gruesas manos acariciaba la fina madera; sintiendo que de esa forma podría sentir la validez de aquello que se escondía. La delicadeza con que la trajo hasta ese lugar, con mucho cuidado sabiendo de lo frágil que era la porcelana.

Su rostro no mostraba expresión, como siempre, se mantenía quieto, enfocándose únicamente en un lugar ajeno que había tomado su atención en una de las esquinas del lujoso palco, perteneciente al duque Akihiko. Los lugares concurridos y con demasiado ruido, le provocaban fuerte jaquecas, y no podía concentrarse en nada, no sin esforzarse. Además de que no comprendía la fascinación de los nobles para asistir a esos lugares donde personas gritaban palabras en lírico que no entendía.

Eugeo su hermano mayor y su esposa Alice, amantes de la opera, se mantenían atentos al escenario, disfrutando del canto de la nueva estrella, se encontraban sentados a dos asientos del suyo, dándole su espacio.

La actitud cerrada, y por momentos hostil, del menor de los Kirigaya, era algo corriente para el resto de los hermanos, y por supuesto no les molestaba. Por otro lado, la sociedad comentaba por lo bajo y entre chismorreos la actitud parca del joven heredero, entre susurros, y de boca en boca se decía que había pasado parte de su adolescencia en un asilo para dementes, hasta que el duque en persona fue a sacarlo de ese lugar. Y siempre al resguardo de su importante familia, el _loco _Kirigaya daba rienda a su excentricidad.

—¿Te mencionó Eugeo que hoy vendrían unos amigos a acompañarnos? —preguntó con suavidad la rubia, sabiendo que al silencioso joven le incomodaría iniciar una conversación en un lugar como ese, donde la música y voz de la intérprete era como un eco que le martillaba la mente.

—Sí, muchas veces, de hecho —le respondió en seco, al momento que estudiaba a su cuñada, sin verle el rostro, regresó de nuevo su atención al suelo.

—Mi amiga de la academia y su prometido —informó sin perder la suavidad y delicadeza en sus palabras, las que usualmente utilizaba para hablar con Kazuto, algo que el aludido agradecía.

El azabache dejó de acariciar el tesoro que tan celosamente guardaba y se llevó dos dedos a frotarse la sien, al sentir un dolor gestarse en esa parte de su cabeza. No era por la intromisión de su cuñada, sino por la mención absurda del prometido de lady Asuna .

—No lo creo.

La delicada dama, simplemente sonrió por la fría respuesta de su cuñado, conocía tan bien cuando algo le hacía enojar.

—¿Qué no crees Kazuto?

Interrumpió el rubio al momento que el taciturno joven regresaba su mano a la caja, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Aferró con más fuerza a su pecho aquel tesoro, resguardándola de la mirada curiosa de su hermano, quien no se molestó en preguntarle porque traía consigo una pieza de su colección.

—Que lady Asuna se case con él —mencionó —Nobuyuki sin dudas provocará que ya no continúe ardiendo.

—¿Ardiendo? —se sorprendió el rubio.

—Akihiko dijo que no era cortés, dirigirme a una dama usando la palabra _arder_ —aclaró mirando de reojo a Alice, quién más que escandalizada parecía divertida —Ardiendo está bien ¿no?.

La voz del rubio quedó atorada por unos segundos en su garganta, al no querer imaginarse en qué problema estaba envolviendo el duque al menor, que parecía respetarle mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Kazuto no obedecería a nadie y de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para hacer lo que quería burlando lo que le prohibieron, era un genio, buscándole solución a los problemas, por eso Akihiko siempre lo quería de su lado.

—Creo que está bien, siempre y cuando no le ofenda a ella — respondió Alice con suavidad, mirando a su esposo para que este la secundara.

—Kazuto, recuerda que hay algunas reglas de la sociedad que no están enteramente dichas, pero que debes acatar, las que se refieren al respeto frente a una mujer son las más importantes — se orilló a responder de esa manera, para no caer en los mismos trucos que el duque —Pero no le hagas tanto caso a Akihiko, hacer eso te sofocará.

—¿Entonces sí puedo usar arder?

—Sí —le confió tratando de no titubear, asintiendo enérgicamente —Pero ¿en qué forma planeas usarlo? —preguntó curioso.

—Para las llamas de su cabeza —respondió con rapidez señalando su cabello.

—No imagino nada parecido a eso —balbuceó aun más sorprendido, ver a Kazuto aguantar ya mucho tiempo en el teatro era un logro, a estas alturas ya se habría retirado o como en ocasiones anteriores; desaparecía por días, sin que nadie más que su ayuda de cámara supiera en donde se escondía del mundo.

—No lo molestes más, Eugeo —le regañó su esposa, al notar que si el rubio seguía profundizando la charla, el de cabellos oscuros no aguantaría hasta la mitad de la opera. Simplemente se pondría de pie y saldría del lugar en silencio —Estate agradecido que nos acompañó esta noche cariño, sabes que a Kazuto no le gusta venir a estos lugares concurridos y ruidosos. Es normal que se muestre incómodo.

—Lo sé —el de ojos verdes, no protestó más, se acomodó en su silla antes de dirigir su vista de nuevo al escenario.

—Kazuto, —trató de llamar de nuevo su atención la rubia —Asuna está pasando por un mal momento —el de cabellos negros ni siquiera la volteó a ver, repasaba con la yema de los dedos el borde de la caja de madera, asegurada contra su pecho —Espero que te lleves bien con ella, le caería bien un poco de apoyo.

—Eso planeo —fue lo poco que dijo.

Alice sonrió complacida, casi nadie podía comprender lo que Kazuto pensaba o decía, él era un genio nato. Y luego de que se convirtiera en su hermana mayor tras la boda del año anterior, sabía del ser privilegiado que era su cuñado, y a pesar de las murmuraciones que se levantaban a su entorno, ella hacía oídos sordos.

¿Cómo alguien sin malicia podría ser causa de una mala reputación?

••

••

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la puerta del palco se abrió, dejando ver la ya conocida cara de Ryo, la ayuda de cámara del más joven de los Kirigaya. Anunciando a los dos invitados que habían pasado la mitad de la ópera en su propio palco, uno de menor lujo seguramente.

Alice fue la primera en levantarse y correr, para abrazar a la agraciada joven de cabello castaño, que correspondió con la misma alegría aquel encuentro, ya se habían abrazado y mostrado su pesar anteriormente, pero la fuerte amistad y cariño en ambas era muy notoria, la rubia pensaba en lady Yuuki como su propia hermana, a la cual debía de proteger.

Ante la muestra de amistad, el único que no se movió de su lugar fue como siempre Kazuto, dándoles la espalda, se hundió en la suavidad del asiento y se permitió seguir en su mundo, mientras el resto se saludaba y parloteaba de asuntos que no le interesaban.

—Es un honor que nos hayan invitado —el orgullo desmedido en Noboyuki era evidente, sin embargo veía con desprecio al único que no les había recibido, a quien no parecía importarle los modales —Sin duda mi amigo Akihiko tiene el mejor palco en todo el teatro.

—Le gusta presumir la buena vista, pero por el trabajo muy pocas veces viene —contestó Eugeo, al momento que terminaba de saludar a la dama, después de que su esposa se permitiera romper el abrazo inseparable entre ellas.

—Deberíamos de sentarnos y disfrutar del espectáculo —ofreció la rubia, tomando de la mano a su amiga y guiándola para que se sentara junto a ella, dejando a ambos caballeros detrás, siguiéndoles el paso.

Los ojos de Asuna se quedaron fijos en el azabache que se mantenía como una estatua en su lugar de reposo, sin mostrar señales de querer introducirse a la conversación o tratar de averiguar quiénes se sumaban al amplio palco. Algo en su fuerte y atrayente perfil, le llamó la atención, no solo aquello que protegía de las miradas con su cuerpo. Algunos de sus cabellos eran demasiado largos le cubrían parte del rostro, dándole un toque de misterio, pero sin esconder a totalidad su varonil aspecto.

—Permíteme presentarlos —habló emocionada Alice, al notar el interés de la castaña —Asuna él es mi hermano menor Kirigaya Kazuto, es callado, algo directo, pero es alguien de confianza y muy brillante, te caerá muy bien —le aseguró, con tono cómplice.

Ante la mención de su nombre el de cabellos negros levantó su cabeza, estudiando por completo el rostro femenino que le veía con una sonrisa en los labios, sin hacer contacto visual por mucho tiempo, con lentitud se levantó dejando su preciado tesoro en el asiento, se arregló su fino traje y recompuso su postura.

—Ella es Asuna Yuuki, mi amiga querida de la academia de señoritas —embozó una enorme sonrisa al decirlo.

—Es un honor milord —la aludida le ofreció su mano en muestra de saludo. La cual Kazuto tomó con ánimo, estrechándola con fuerza —Creo que no habíamos tenido ocasión de conocernos.

Al no tener respuesta más que la mirada profunda del joven sobre ella, Asuna tímidamente intentó retirar su extremidad. Algo que le fue imposible, cuando el callado lord llevó la mano que mantenía cautiva hasta su rostro, rozando su nariz con la ligera seda del guante femenino.

Asuna contuvo el aliento en tanto Kazuto aspiraba el aroma natural que desprendía su piel, en esa posición y sin importarle reacción alguna, siguió trazando con su nariz, un camino por todo el largo del brazo de la dama, delineándolo y disfrutando de ese pequeño tacto.

Ella se había quedado sorprendida ante la falta de caballerosidad del joven lord.

—Su perfume es delicioso —se detuvo en el hombro de la joven —Y al igual que su cabello, es un rasgo propio de su personalidad —informó, como si estuviera hablando de asuntos que solo él conocía.

—Gracias por su cumplido —fue lo que apenas logró hilar la apenada dama, que prácticamente tenia encima al extraño joven, que ni siquiera la veía a los ojos, pero parecía renuente a dejar ir su mano y a respetar su espacio personal.

Todos se habían quedado callados ante lo directo de las acciones de Kazuto, la misma Alice y Eugeo, que pensaban conocerlo bien, no daban crédito a lo visto, nunca esperaron ver que Kazuto fuera quien iniciara un contacto humano de esa índole, cuando él odiaba tenerlos y más aún con personas nuevas.

La pareja daba gracias que Asuna fuera alguien tolerante y no mostrara signos de horror a tan descortés obrar.

El mismo Nobóyuki no quiso intervenir, al conocer en primera instancia, el estado de locura del hermano menor de su amigo el duque. El simple hecho de verlo cargar consigo el objeto que le había vendido recientemente, apoyaba más las suposiciones sobre su falta de cordura.

El contacto no terminó ahí, Kazuto soltó los dedos de la perpleja dama que siguió inmóvil, viendo cómo ahora él se aproximaba un poco más a su rostro, y de un rápido movimiento tomaba un rizo escondido detrás de su oído, y fruto de esa delicadeza exagerada con la que hacía todo, lo llevaba hacia su rostro, para examinarlo con detenimiento.

—Después de todo, no quema —pronunció suave, hasta sorprendido—. Arde, como lava.

—¿Cómo lava? —preguntó en un hilo de voz —Nadie había comparado mi extraño cabello de esa manera — confesó con timidez —Gracias por no decir que es feo.

—Es muy hermoso, más fino que la seda —la punta de su nariz y sus labios palparon las suaves hebras que se derramaron entre sus dedos —El cabello de otras personas es paja comparado al suyo.

—Es bueno saberlo —rió divertida, a ella no le gustaba el tono que poseía, le parecía demasiado llamativo para su gusto. —Otros opinan lo contrario.

—Es fascinante, muy bello ¿No le quema? —agudizó su mirada para observar de mejor manera, notando como las luces tenues del lugar le sacaban destellos.

—No en realidad —confesó nerviosa, los labios del joven de pronto estaban a nada de tocar su piel.

—Déjelo arder —notó que aquellas pupilas fundidas en plata, que estuvieron evitando su mirada todo el tiempo, ahora reparaban en ella por escasos segundos.

Sin esperar respuesta a tal sugerencia, las fuertes manos de Kazuto fueron en busca de las horquillas que sostenían el peinado, con la clara intención de quitar una.

—Creo que ya es suficiente ¿no le parece? —intervino Noboyuki, evitando que se permitiera arruinar la apariencia de la joven —Mi prometida no está para bromas, perdió a su familia no hace mucho ¿sabe? —ligeramente empujo al de cabellos oscuros.

—No —respondió Kazuto, desviando la mirada hacia el cuello femenino.

—¿Cómo dice? —cuestionó ofendido, el vizconde.

—Usted la marchitará —apretó con fuerza la horquilla que logró robarle a la chica.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —se paró frente a Kazuto, quien era una cabeza más bajo que él, pero ciertamente más robusto que el vizconde.

—Que usted es un repti...

—Será mejor que nos sentemos —intervino Eugeo, tomando de los hombros a su hermano, obligándolo a que pusiera su atención en él, algo que fue imposible, pues su mirada plata seguía puesta en Asuna, que a juzgar por su expresión, estaba visiblemente consternada.

El silencio pareció reinar por unos segundos en la cabeza del Kirigaya menor, mientras el rubio le susurraba algunas palabras en su oído, para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien querida?—le tomó de la mano el vizconde, para acariciarla. Asuna no se negó al contacto.

La pequeña mueca de dolor que reprimió Kazuto al ver esa acción, le fue imposible de contener. Preocupando de gran manera a los dos rubios, cuando le vieron quitarse a Eugeo de encima, rodear los asientos y salir disparado fuera del palco.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —intentó seguirlo Asuna, al notar lo angustiada que se encontraba la pareja de esposos, quienes se debatían entre darle persecución o dejarlo ir.

El suave agarre que aumentó en su mano por parte de su prometido evitó que decidiera salir tras él.

—No te involucres cariño, él está loco —susurró por lo bajo Noboyuki, para que la pareja a un costado de ellos no les escucharan.

Una nube de duda se creó en la cabeza de Asuna, pero al ver la seria mirada de su prometido, que punzante atravesaba el delgado cristal de sus lentes, comprendía que solo ansiaba protegerla. Y recordándole cómo debía de comportarse una dama, asintió no tan convencida.

••

••

—No puede seguir actuando de esa manera —le regañó Ryo a su amo, quien se mantenía estático en esa incómoda posición —Si su gracia se entera de lo que hizo, puede causarle problemas y le reñirá muy feo. Insistirá en contratar a alguien más para que le cuide, y ya no podré salvarle, señor.

No existió respuesta de parte del inentendible joven, que se encontraba de cuclillas, con las manos hechas puños sosteniéndose la barbilla, meneó un poco su cabeza antes de susurrar.

—Akihiko no se atrevería a hacer algo semejante. Me necesita.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le cuestionó no muy convencido, pues el duque todopoderoso opinaría lo contrario si alguien no hacia lo que dictaba.

—Lo tengo todo planeado —se levantó para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo —Además él me necesita.

—¡De nuevo ese plan! —habló preocupado —Debería de olvidarlo, o será desechado por su hermano.

—Quiero un trago —fue la respuesta de su amo.

—Pues vayamos al bar —con cierto alivio se dirigió hacia donde sabía se encontraba la zona de las bebidas, pero se detuvo luego cuando notó que su empleador no se había movido de su lugar. Se volvió —Un poco de whisky le hará volver a la realidad —habló para el mismo, ya que sentía sofocarse por el actuar de su amo.

—Si tanto deseas, ve tú. Tienes mi permiso.

—No estará pensando... —bufó con horror al notar una casi indistinguible sonrisa formarse en el rostro de su amo, algo que escasas veces sucedía —¡Otra vez lo hizo! —balbuceó temeroso del castigo que el duque le daría por no cuidar al Kirigaya con más precaución

—Ve a tomar un trago, te lo mereces Ryo. Yo esperaré aquí.

Ryoutarou quería arrancarse el cabello de su cabeza, después de todo su amo lo había calificado como paja, no sería gran cosa perderlo en un ataque de pánico. Analizó por unos segundos la situación, antes de tomar la decisión de alejarse del gran escándalo que seguramente se formaría más adelante gracias a alguna acción alocada de su empleador.

Tratar de llevarle la contraria a Kazuto Kirigaya en esos momentos sería inútil, misión imposible, él haría lo que deseaba, sin esperar aprobación de nadie, todo estaba tan fríamente calculado y nadie podría detenerlo.

••

••

Los suaves y delicados pasos que lady Yuuki daba de forma pausada, para no asustar al joven lord que de espalda, se fueron debilitando mientras dudaba. El lord se mantenía parado sin notar su presencia aun, viendo a la nada seguramente, pues solo penumbra bañaba la zona donde mantenía su total atención.

Detuvo los movimientos de sus zapatillas cuando el lord de cabellos oscuro se dio la vuelta, presintiendo ya a tan pocos centímetros la intrusa presencia.

Ese par de ojos grises no dejaron de buscar los suyos, observó primeros sus pies finamente calzados en seda; lentamente subiendo, apreciando la falda de su vestido por varios segundos, hasta continuar su camino deteniéndose en las pequeñas manos de la dama.

La sonrisa resplandeciente que apreció por escasos segundos la puso a dudar, en varios aspectos, lo que Sugou le había contado en confidencia mientras se daba la lluvia de aplausos en honor a la fabulosa intérprete.

—Milord, ha olvidado esto en el palco —se apresuró a decir, al notar que la atención del Kirigaya seguía en la caja de madera —Alice dijo que seguramente estaría tomando un poco de aire por lo que me tome la molestia de venir a entregárselo.

La pétrea mirada plata dejó de observar aquello que le pertenecía para enfocarse en el rostro agraciado de lady Yuuki, suave y brillante como la porcelana. El fuego de su pelo seguía ardiendo, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad menor pero combinaban a la perfección con las llamas que lucía como cabello.

—No es mío —confesó con voz débil.

—¡No! —habló avergonzada —¿Entonces de quién es? —pregunto incrédula, pues ella había sido testigo que él portaba dicho objeto.

El de cabellos negros no contestó, se acercó a donde ella se encontraba parada, esa misteriosa sonrisa se mantenía en su faz.

_El está completamente loco, querida, no se te ocurra quedarte a solas con ese demente _—recordó, las palabras de Sugou, que de manera sutil y sigilosa le había advertido del peligro que significaba estar cerca del menor de los Kirigaya.

La fugaz idea de retroceder pasó por su cabeza, pero al recordar que su querida amiga Alice le había confiado la entrega de ese paquete, aduciendo que era algo muy importante para Kazuto y que seguramente continuaba afuera, esperando que todo el espectáculo terminara para recuperarlo, le hizo que se mantuviera quieta, esperando que el lord se acercara cuanto deseara.

—Es suyo, Lady Yuuki. Ahora le pertenece.

••

••

_**Nota:**_

_**Holasu a todos! Hoy a mí (Sumi) me toca hacer esta nota de autor. Primeramente MUCHAS GRACIAS! por tanto amor hacia nuestro fic y hacia nuestro Kirito. Nos alegramos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras.**_

_**En segundo lugar, sé que la personalidad de Kazu de momento es rara, aunque quizás con este capítulo puede que hayan entendido un poco más cuál es su... diagnóstico. Trataremos de ir develando mas detalles de su historia a medida que avance la trama. Lo prometo!**_

_**Y... no sé que más decir! La verdad agradezco tanto cariño de su parte, esperamos traer la segunda parte muy pronto! Ya estamos trabajando en eso ^^**_

_**Gracias **__**AgustinK65**_ _**por escribir tantas escenas bellas 3 eres una genio!**_

_**Sumi~**_


	3. 02

_Es suyo, Lady Yuuki… _

_Si esa inocente declaración, hubiera terminado solo con la entrega de tan fino obsequio… _

_Pero el silencio y la forma tan única en la que aquel misterioso lord de cabello oscuro le atraía, no le habría sorprendido con su actuar inesperado, no hubiera terminado irrumpiendo en la mansión del gran y esplendido duque Akihiko, de la forma escandalosa como se dieron los hechos. _

_Estar en los brazos de un hombre al que apenas conocía y no se llevó una respetable primera impresión, como cualquier otro caballero, ahora bajo la pena que le invadió no pudo ceder. _

••

••

—Es suyo, Lady Yuuki.

La joven abrió grande los ojos ante la declaración dada, negando torpemente con su cabeza.

—Debe haber un error, milord —estiró sus manos devolviéndolo, el objeto chocó contra el duro pecho masculino —Claramente esto le pertenece.

No hubo muestra de enojo por parte del lord ante el leve desaire, todo lo contrario, una expresión melancólica se dibujó en su semblante.

—Es un obsequio —miró hacia un costado cuando se lo dijo.

—¿Qué? —insistió en empujar levemente la caja —No puedo recibirlo.

—Por supuesto que puede —Uno de los dedos de Kazuto, tocó suavemente el objeto —Me recordó a su cabello —le explicó, por alguna razón aun no le veía a los ojos, le evitaba.

—Aprecio mucho este detalle pero ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó asombrada, era la primera vez que se veían, no podía ser cierto que él hubiera venido a ese lugar solo para entregarle un obsequio que, según sus palabras, le recordaba a alguna parte de su cuerpo, cuando ni siquiera le conocía.

—Es del mismo color —siguió tocando ese punto incierto en la madera —Ábralo.

No sabía por qué, pero las palabras casi sin sentimiento del lord, incitaban sus sentidos a obedecerle, sentía que no le decía como una orden. Kazuto ahora se encontraba viendo la esquina superior de la caja, como indicándole que se apresurara.

—Está bien —argumentó con aire vencido. La sonrisa del joven se amplió.

Con su ayuda, pues fue él mismo quien sostuvo la madera, ella adentró sus manos para tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquella fina pieza de porcelana. Esta brillaba cual tesoro, escondida entre la cobija de heno la que evitaba sufriera algún daño, con delicadeza intentó sacarla a la luz indemne. Era pequeña, delicada. Tal y como lo pensó.

Con sumo cuidado terminó de extraer la taza, el color blanco añejo, decorado con pequeñas flores carmesí, llamó su atención de inmediato. Sonrió tímidamente al notar que, ciertamente se parecían a su cabello, sin conocerse el lord había acertado en esa comparación.

—Es hermosa… —susurró cuando de manera más minuciosa la estudió —Es de la dinastía Ming, ¿verdad? —dejó de apreciar la diminuta taza en sus manos para ver a los ojos al lord, quien desvió la mirada rápidamente, algo que hizo aumentar su curiosidad del porqué sus oscuros ojos le rehuían.

—Exacto—la sonrisa encantadora que destelló en el rostro masculino le maravilló.

—Tiene un buen gusto milord —su dedo índice acarició el borde de la porcelana, sintiendo los leves raspones de siglos de antigüedad —Tiene un gran valor, es única diría yo, un gran tesoro, muchas gracias.

—Lo cree así —habló en casi un susurro —¿No hubiera preferido un diamante o viajar a la temporada de París? Tengo entendido que se ha vuelto popular la moda occidental, entre las jóvenes de Tokio.

Asuna negó rápidamente, a lo que el joven lord mantenía floreciendo cada vez más la sonrisa en su rostro.

—La invaluable historia y la fina porcelana vale más que una infinidad de joyas o un pedazo de tierra —dijo sincera —A pesar que soy una dama, entiendo lo valioso que es este obsequio, muchos no lo ven de esa forma, pero yo… —se detuvo dubitativa y en su lugar, abrazó el delicioso objeto —Muchas gracias milord, lo atesoraré por siempre.

—Esta es solo una de muchas —se apresuró a agregar —¿Puedo mostrarle mi colección?

—¿También tiene una? Yo he visto la de lord Sugou —parpadeó al notar la mueca de dolor que apareció en el rostro del escucha.

—Él ni siquiera sabe de porcelana…

—¿Cómo? —pero este no le respondió, seguramente para darle espacio a que continuara— Pues tiene una colección pequeña, pero maravillosa… Y sonará tonto, pero cada vez que veía alguna de esas piezas, me sentía transportada a la antigüedad, pensar que algún emperador chino sostuvo una de esas tazas en sus manos es… increíble. Mi padre… —hizo una pausa sonriendo tristemente —Tenía fascinación por el arte antiguo, creo que he heredado un poco de su apego hacia ello. Y esta taza ¿conoce su historia? —con sus labios rojos besó el borde, con una sensualidad que no sabía que tenía, ni era propia de ella.

—Fue el regalo del emperador Yongle a su esposa Xu Yihua, una de las emperatrices más amadas de su era…

—¿Espera que le creas que esta pieza milenaria perteneció a una emperatriz?

—Fue una prueba de amor leal —le dijo como si recitara algo que aprendió de memoria —No puedo mentir, así que tendrá que creerme.

Ella observó con más fascinación el recipiente —Pues, es una historia muy romántica, milord —sus mejillas se encendieron —Un hombre que consigue algo de singular belleza para dársela a quien ama… —De pronto se detuvo, desconcertada ante lo que acababa de decir. Sus labios temblaron, pero volteando a verlo a él se dio cuenta que no había comprendido sus palabras. Ciertamente era un tipo singular

Kazuto notó el tono escarlata en la piel de la dama, casi igualaba a su cabello… y a las llamas que lamían las paredes exteriores de la pieza…

—Entonces ¿Le gustaría ver mi colección?

—¡Sería un placer! —el ánimo en su voz hizo que el lord de cabellos oscuros, la tomara de la mano. Acción que la sorprendió.

Sin decir palabras, Kazuto la jaló sin dañarla hacia las afueras del recinto. No sabía que estaba pasando y dudaba si preguntar sería descortés en estos momentos. Se dirigieron hacia la calle, donde pocos carruajes circulaban por la carretera empedrada.

—Espere milord, ¿se refería en este momento? —gritó un poco escandalizada al comprender las intenciones del caballero, quien con la mirada buscaba un carruaje de alquiler.

—Sí, no tiene nada de malo —sin soltarla continuó guiándola, no comprendiendo porqué la dama no estaba de acuerdo.

El terror se apoderó del cuerpo femenino, la idea de ir a una casa ajena, con un hombre que no era su prometido, y que ni siquiera conocía, no sería bien visto por la sociedad.

Los medios, no dejarían pasar la oportuidad de hacerse eco del escándalo del siglo, publicando alguna noticia amarillista en todos los periódicos de Japon. Sin duda, ella pasaría sin pena ni gloria como la heredera anónima que era, pero el centro de la atención se lo llevaría el joven lord que no soltaba su mano. Kazuto, el hermano del duque más famoso y rico del país… era ilógico que debido a su alcurnia pasara desapercibido. Ya se imaginaba los titulares: ella y él en primera plana de la edición matutina.

—Espere por favor —suplicó, ya no sabía qué decir o cómo detenerlo.

Kazuto no mostraba ademán de dejarla ir, parecía dispuesto a raptarla esa misma noche, algo que hacía que el pecho de Asuna se apretara, no de miedo, sino de otro sentimiento que activaba su corazón de alguna forma.

—Milord, deténgase, necesito regresar —insistió.

Sin responderle alzó su mano y un carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos.

Se vio obligada a abordar el vehículo, seguida de su captor que continuó sumido en el silencio, cuando la puerta se cerró de un suave golpe.

Asuna aferró más la porcelana en sus manos, llevándosela al pecho, cuando de manera lenta el transporte empezó a moverse… ya no podía escapar, ni podía gritar a la espera de que alguien llegara a rescatarle.

Sería secuestrada esa misma noche por lord Kazuto Kirigaya, el demente hermano menor del poderoso duque Akihiko, que con esa monótona mirada estaba sentado frente a ella…

••

••

El viejo mayordomo que les abrió la puerta trató de no mostrarse demasiado asombrado, mantuvo su actitud leal cuando su amo entró jalando a la joven de vistosa cabellera, quien parecía excesivamente nerviosa al adentrarse sin invitación a la mansión del poderoso duque.

Amigo de su difundo hermano en la universidad, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, lo poco que supo de él fue cuando le mostró sus condolencias y la tomó bajo su ala tras el fatal suceso que le quitó a su familia. Si Akihiko necesitaba comunicarse con ella lo hacía a través de su secretario personal, y ahora a través de su hermano menor: Eugeo, gracias al lazo que tenía con Alice. Conocía de nombre a Kazuto, aunque nunca le había visto hasta el momento.

El vestido negro que llevaba puesto esa noche, era muestra del luto que todvía estaba atravesando quizás debió recordar eso antes de lanzarse a tamaño aventura.

—No quiero que nos molesten.

Kazuto le ordenó al anciano con voz seca, por lo que el mayordomo de avanzada edad, indeciso de intervenir por alguna razón, simplemente le reverenció con el respeto que se merecía cuando pasaron delante de él y se dirigieron por las escaleras hacia una de las inmensas alas con las que contaba la casa.

—Milord creo que no es una buena ocasión —intentó protestar, pues no quería toparse con el duque en el trayecto.

Conocerlo en tan impropias circunstancias no era su deseo y menos si el hermano menor era el autor intelectual de secuestrarla del teatro, donde debería de estar con su prometido.

—Akihiko no está aquí, siempre está ocupado.

Un poco de alivio llegó a ella, al menos no le daría una mala impresión al noble. No se imaginaba que pensaría por dejarse llevar tan fácil por un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.

Asuna estudió con interés el extenso corredor por el que pasaban, mientras intentaba tomar rapidas bocanadas de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros, todos firmados por el esposo de Alice, el artista Eugeo, quien era una amable y encantadora persona, su amiga tenia suerte de haberse casado con un hombre muy bueno y atento, que cuando la miraba con sus ojos verdes semejantes a la turquesa, parecían brillar de amor, la mirada de enamorada de su amiga le decía en forma silenciosa cuan feliz era.

Mentiría si decía que muy en el fondo, esperaba que su futura vida marital fuera igual de feliz que la de su querida amiga, quien siempre le mostró su apoyo.

—Mi prometido debe estar preocupado —susurró al pensar que si deseaba tener un matrimonio bonito, fugarse con otro hombre en medio de la noche no era lo más indicado.

El agarre en su mano se estrecho más, provocándole un poco de dolor, ante la rudeza que se manifestó por unos segundos en el joven lord.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, hecha de ébano, que combinaba con todo el entorno, abrumaba de lujo desmedido, uno que Asuna no había visto, ni en el tiempo que estuvo en América.

—Casarse con Nobuyuki la arruinaría —le soltó.

El par de ojos plata no la veía a ella directamente, pero la lejanía que mostraban sus ojos, no le hizo sentirse enojada por la osadía dicha hacia su prometido: un hombre bueno y amoroso, que siempre le trató de una manera cortés y respetable.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro? —se limitó a contestar.

Estaba segura que ellos no se conocían tan profundamente como para opnar algo semejante. Luchó contra su temperamento para mantenerse serena.

—Él la hará infeliz —se llevó dos dedos a su sien y se frotó distraídamente mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba de manera apresurada, como si buscara adentro el analgésico que acabara con esa malestar que sufría.

_Esa acción de nuevo. _Asuna distinguió el dolor que le aquejaba.

Sin esperar invitación le siguió, preocupada al verlo sufrir de esa tortuosa maneara. La delicada taza aun descansaba en sus manos, le había gustado mucho que no deseara soltarla, era un obsequio con una hermosa historia que le hacía sentirse atrapada en la misma… aunque no entendía porqué justamente ella era la destinataría de tan lujosa pieza...

—Milord, espere un minuto —gritó, al superar la conmoción ante la repentina molestia que le aquejaba —¿A qué se refiere? —esperaba que se explicara y aclarara porque decía que había hecho una mala elección al prometerse con lord Sugou.

No hubo respuesta, solo veía la espalda fornida de Kazuto caminando en la penumbra, a falta de una lámpara de gas que iluminara la habitación, donde apenas la poca claridad de la luna que se filtraba en las cortinas le permitía ver dónde poner sus pies. Con cuidado de no tropezar y en un descuido botar y para su desgracia romper su recién adquirido regalo, le siguió a paso lento hacia la otra puerta que conectaba a otra habitación, que parecía ser el estudio del de cabellos negros.

—Nobuyuki solo quiere su dinero —dijo, cuando encendió una lámpara.

—Eso no puede ser posible —se apresuró a decir cuando le dio alcance —Lord Sugou no es ese tipo de hombre, —le defendió —Es un Vizconde, no necesita mi dinero.

Si bien el dinero que heredó tras la muerte de su familia no era mucho, sabía que muchos caballeros estaban dispuestos a cortejarla para hacerse de esos fondos. Pero Sugou era diferente, le conocía desde hace años y nunca mostró interés en algo como eso.

—El titulo es lo único que le queda, —su monótona voz resonó fuerte en la silenciosa habitación —Desde hace tiempo ha perdido la mayor parte de su fortuna en mujeres y apuestas —informó sin interés alguno, mientras se daba la vuelta —Casarse con usted es lo que le salvará de la ruina.

La dama abrió grandes los ojos, no sabía ese detalle, una cólera exhorbitante le invadió, creía en las palabras de Kazuto, no parecía que le estuviera mintiendo.

Además cuando le preguntaba sobre sus negocios él cambiaba el tema súbitamente, pero no parecía tener problemas económicos.

—No puede ser cierto, Lord Sugou nunca, —no lo podía aceptar tan fácil —Se atrevería a casarse conmigo solo por dinero…

—Sí lo haría, es capaz de otras cosas —agregó sin siquiera verle, pero la insistente mueca de dolor seguía presente en él, ya no era una simple jaqueca. Parecía una migraña en toda extensión —Además es muy vulgar y su mirada muestra que le interesa más el deseo carnal, que el bienestar de una dama, es un mal partido.

Antes de que pudiera responderle le vio caminar, reprimiendo la incomodidad de su rostro, hacia una vitrina de buen tamaño, de donde tomó una de las múltiples tazas que reposaban en el mueble, acarició la porcelana con gran devoción, como si fuera algo extremadamente preciado, logrando que su mal humor desapareciera, la admiró por varios segundos, embelesado por su belleza e historia.

—Esta tiene grabado de dragones dorados, muy buscado por los coleccionistas, al ser el símbolo de autoridad imperial, el trono imperial era llamado, trono de dragón —le explicó suave y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole la taza que le había calmado.

No muy convencida dejó la de grabados floral sobre el escritorio, para tomar con gracia el ofrecimiento de lord Kazuto que cambió de tema seguramente para que superara el shock, que había sufrido por los sobresaltos al enterarse de la verdad que aun no procesaba.

—Tiene razón, es diferente al resto, es la primera vez que veo una con esta clase de dibujos ¿Son difíciles de encontrar? —habló con poca fluidez al recordar las palabras de su difunto padre, quien mostraba interés por esas culturas.

—Sí, son bastante huídisas. Los coleccionistas no las sueltan tan fácil, pero tengo tres más, con grabados similares, están en mi casa en las afueras de la ciudad —resonó su voz, muy cerca de ella, algo que le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco.

—¿No vive aquí? —preguntó, la pena en su rostro se manifestó de manera lenta al tenerlo a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Esta mansión es de Akihiko —confesó, alejándose repentinamente, algo que Asuna agradeció —, le dio un ala de la mansión a Eugeo y otra a mí, podemos venir cuando queramos y tener nuestro propio espacio, sin que las visitas del otro nos molesten.

Trajo consigo otra de sus tazas, esta se la llevó al rostro y aspiró el limpio aroma de la porcelana. El tono carmesí en las mejillas de Asuna aumentó al recordar que hace un par de horas, había hecho lo mismo con ella.

—¿Y tiene muchas visitas a menudo? —preguntó apenada, tratando de olvidar ese peculiar saludo en el teatro.

—Usted es la primera —su voz salió algo amortiguada porque aun se encotraba la porcelana en su nariz.

Asuna se sintió avergonzada por hacer esa pregunta tonta que seguramente le había ofendido, aunque no mostraba que fue así. Era más que obvio que alguien a quien la sociedad calificaba como un demente, no tuviera visitas.

—Me siento honrada de que sea yo su primer invitada milord —agregó triste al pensar cuan solitario era, su acompañante no pareció entender su aflicción.

Pero Kazuto no parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que decía, seguía mirando las piezas del anaquel con profunda seriedad. Finamente se volvió a ella —Esta le perteneció al secretario de la corte del emperador, Zhang Juzheng quien fue capaz de crear alianzas y controlar todo a beneficio del imperio, tras su muerte nadie logró que su trabajo se mantuviera y se formaron dos grupos rivales —bajó la taza y la puso en las manos femeninas.

—Es una interesante historia —se limitó a contestar —Pero regresando al tema anterior… —respiró profundo al sentirse preparada para continuar —Me gustaría escuchar más de lo que sabe de mi prometido.

El disgusto en el rostro del lord se volvió a manifestar, pero esta vez no pareció sentirse preso de una jaqueca, quizás se debía a que veía con gran interés como ella sostenía la porcelana en sus manos.

—Es un adultero, que muy pronto vivirá en la miseria —levantó la mirada que se posó en el cabello de la dama —La fortuna que heredara al casarse con usted, Lady Yuuki es lo que le salvará, pero lo malgastará y le hará vivir de la caridad, eso si no escapa dejándola sola.

—¡No puedo creer que sería capaz huir y abandonarme! —gritó enfurecida, por conocer la máscara de caballero respetable que Sugou usaba.

Los profundos ojos acerados del lord se mantenían tan hipnotizados en su cabello que no estaba segura si le escuchó.

—Que su familia haya desaparecido, fue su tabla de salvación así se aprovecharía de la amistad que poseía con su hermano y lo poco que se conocían —la idea de enroscar los dedos a sus cabellos pasó por la cabeza, haciendo que su mano se elevara en busca de cumplir ese deseo.

—Le creó —la mano del joven se detuvo —No sé porque, pero siento que lo que me dijo es verdad —confesó.

—Yo no sé mentir —una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven.

—Ya me he dado cuenta milord —una carcajada divertida acompañó su declaración al verlo aun con la mano a medio camino a atrapar de nuevo su cabello —Gracias por decirme todo, no me casaré con Sugou, romperé el compromiso y buscaré a otro caballero.

—Gracias a que Akihiko compró varios de los inventos de su padre y hermano su fortuna se ha duplicado por lo que muchos cazafortunas irán tras de usted —ni siquiera la veía a los ojos al decir esa declaración, que incluía al duque.

—¡Quiere decir que ahora no podré casarme nunca, gracias a la virtuosa acción del duque! —exclamó un poco enojada, pues no era tonta y comprendió de inmediato que ahora todos los caballeros que se acercaran a ella, le buscarían por su dinero.

—Puede casarse conmigo —ofreció bruscamente, sin quitar la atención de su cabello.

Sus manos temblaron nerviosas, soltando en el desaire la costosa porcelana de su acompañante, un grito quedó atorado en su garganta cuando, a poco de chocar contra el piso, los rápidos reflejos de Kazuto lograron evitar la tragedia.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —trató de no tartamudear al sentirse demasiada apenada, por estar a punto de cometer una ofensa y porque se sentía aturdida ante la repentina propuesta del taciturno muchacho frente a ella.

—A mi no me interesa su fortuna, así que se puede casarse conmigo —acunó la taza en su fuerte mano.

Asuna parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de procesar sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía qué responder. Cualquier joven en su posición se desmayaría de placer por obtener una proposición de uno de los mejores candidatos de Japón. Pero ella no era como el resto de las damas de sociedad; había ido a una academia de señoritas porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Pero tenía una mente ágil, y demasiado libre y soñadora para la época. Pensaba casarse porque era lo que su protector, el duque, decidió. Pero desde su encuentro con el hermano menor de éste, su lado rebelde y aventurero había vuelto a resurgir, y si era cierto lo que decía de lord Sugou, no pensaba seguir con él.

Ahora repasaba la sorpresiva propuesta, y se sorprendió cuando la idea no le desagradó del todo. Aunque no sabía si él lo hacía solo por piedad, al verla desilusionada por quizás nunca contraer nupcias con alguien que le amara, o en verdad estaba loco en proponerle matrimonio a una dama sin haberla cortejado antes.

—Milord, ¿Por qué se casaría entonces conmigo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, esperando una respuesta que justificara la tibia sensación que revoloteaba en su pecho.

Sinceramente no creía que él estaba loco, solo que quizás era más silencioso que los hombres que conocía. Decía cosas que por momentos le recordaba a su padre que era un gran soñador. Y luego, estaba ese detalle de que nunca la veía a los ojos, como si sostener sus irises fuera algo malo, ruin, pero cuando ella desviaba la mirada, sentía las aceradas pupilas masculinas recorriéndola como una llama constante. Claramente, Kazuto no estaba loco, de otra forma Alice nunca se lo hubiera presentado, y era evidente que la rubia lo adoraba. No era un demente, no. El menor de los Kirigaya era un atrayente misterio que por un leve segundo deseó resolver.

Nunca había conocido a nadie igual. Pero... lo publicado en los periódicos, cuando mostraban el asilo para dementes y todos esos seres sin alma que lo poblaban… No. Kazuto no podía ser uno de ellos.

—Su cabello es lava, si dejo que se despose con Nobuyuki dejará de arder, además sus ojos también son muy bonitos.

—Ni siquiera me ha visto a los ojos —balbuceó avergonzada por la razón expuesta, no era motivo suficiente para hablar de una boda.

En parte Asuna se sentía decepcionada, pensó que le confesaría con gran devoción que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, que su belleza y carisma le habían atrapado para actuar de manera apresurada para tomarla y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida. Pero nada… Kazuto no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento arrebatador, más que la forma monótona en la que expuso sus palabras.

—También quiero acostarme con usted —colocó la taza, junto a las otras sobre el escritorio.

—No comprendo a que se refiere milord —rió con obvia inocencia.

¿Quería que se tumbara junto a él? ¿Como cuando de pequeña se acostaba en el cesped junto a su padre y hermano para admirar el cielo, mientras su progenitor le explicaba como algún día podría inventar un aparato para poder surcar en los cielos?

—Quiero hacerla mía Lady Yuuki, y todo lo que eso conlleva, desde el aspecto físico e institucional… — la joven parpadeó sosprendida, por lo que él se le acercó hasta que casi pudo susurrar en sus oídos —Quiero hundirme en su interior y verla arder como las llamas de su cabello… Quiero degustar su piel y aquellas zonas de su cuerpo que esconde bajo el vestido… —notó la calidez inusual en las mejillas femeninas —Hasta estar dentro de ti...

Las manos de Asuna fueron directo a taparse la cara, sintiendo la pena y vergüenza arder en sus mejillas, cuando comprendió la profundidad de la declaración anterior. Lord Kazuto quería quitarle su honra, se lo dijo directo y sin titubeos, como si no fuera un escándalo lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Cualquier dama se hubiera desmayado por la indecorosa propuesta, ella misma sintió como la fuerza en sus piernas le abandonaba por unos segundos, pero se mantuvo firme para no caer inconsciente en el suelo.

—No es caballeroso que le diga eso a una dama de manera tan directa, milord —balbuceó ofendida, en la academia de señoritas le habían enseñado lo justo y necesario sobre la vida marital. La noche de bodas era un tabú para la gran mayoría de las pupilas, aunque no tanto para ella gracias a su amiga Alice. Sin embargo, su propia institutriz había hecho énfasis una y otra vez que no debía permitir que alguien se propasara con ella de niguna forma.

—Por eso quiero casarme con usted —su atención se mantenía absorta en el pecho de Asuna, que subía y bajaba en suave sesiones al respirar con dificultad —No puedo manchar su reputación, tomándola sin casarnos primero.

—¡Solo se quiere casar conmigo para llevarme a su cama! —gritó escandalizada. Su corazón no paraba de latir, todo lo contrario de sus acciones.

—Si eso deseo —la profunda voz de Kazuto resonó en sus oídos —Quiero llevarla a mi alcoba, y encadenarla a mis sábanas, a mi cuerpo...

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podría tomarla en ese momento si quisiera, la rítmica melodía en su pecho no se detenía.

—No debe de hablar de manera imprudente —repitió, tratando de controlarse ella misma. La razón le decía que saliera huyendo allí, pero aquella parte curiosa, y el misterio que el joven lord de ojos plata le inspiraba, la obligaba a mantenerse clavada en ese lugar, oyendo las frases indecorosas que estaban más estipuladas para una amante que para una futura esposa —El matrimonio es algo serio —eso era lo que creía — Pero si le dijera que acepto, ¿qué haría después de cumplir su deseo? —le preguntó aguantando la vergüenza de tocar ese tema —¿Se divorciaría de mí para buscar otra esposa?

—Pienso acostarme con usted más de una vez, muchas veces en realidad —dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos por un fugaz segundo.

La boca de Asuna quedó ligeramente abierta ante la magnitud de aquellos hermosos ojos plateados, pero el contacto duró apenas un suspiro, de pronto estaba más concetrado en sus cerámicas que en ella. Aunque no se sentía lo suficiente ofendida como para darle una bofetada y salir huyendo, al contrario; era consciente de que si en verdad deseaba deshonrarla, podría hacerlo en esa ala de la casa con toda impunindad, y sin que nadie se enterara. Pero el joven esperaba su respuesta, como si estuviera convencido de que ella aceptaría tamaño de proposición.

—¡E-eso no es algo que deba decir tan a ligera…! —replicó finalmente moviéndose algunos centimetros de su proximidad.

Pero él la detuvo bloqueándole el paso como si adivinara sus pensamientos —No puedo mentir, lady Yuuki, quiero que sea mía —ubicó los brazos de tal forma que la inmovilizó sin tocarla —Esta misma noche puedo conseguir a un Obispo que redacte un acta especial para casarnos.

—No por favor —le detuvo poniendo sus manos en el fuerte pecho masculino.

—¿No quiere? —no parecía desilusionado sino más bien desafiante.

—No es eso milord —sus manos apretaron la ropa de Kazuto, quien dio un otro paso hacia adelante, acorralándola por fin contra el escritorio —Apenas nos conocimos hoy, aun estoy comprometida con lord Sugou y lo más importante sería un matrimonio sin amor...

—Amor… —posó sus fuertes manos sobre las de ella, quintándolas con cuidado, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello femenino, que convenientemente estaba cubierto por la tela del vestido, que dictaban para las damas en luto —Yo no puedo amar, es imposible que lo haga.

—¿Qué no puede amar? —su cuerpo tembló cuando Kazuto subió sus labios hasta llegar a su oído.

—No sé amar y nunca podré hacerlo, Akihiko lo ha dicho también —jaló los cabellos de Asuna, cuando su rostro busco el suyo —No puedo mentirle diciendo que algún día le entregaré mi corazón, o alguna declaración semejante, porque es imposible, no quiero ilusionarla. No tengo sentimientos, los locos no los tienen.

—Todos podemos amar —su temblorosa mano se posó en la mejilla de Kazuto, para consolarlo, acariciándolo suavemente —Milord, usted no está loc. Si eso es lo que piensa…

Su voz quedó ahogada en un pequeño jadeo cuando la lengua del joven le lamió la redondez de su mejilla, la acción se repitió en varias ocasiones, donde Asuna cerró los ojos al no saber cómo responder. Sentía un ardor en todo el cuerpo, una calidez que le hacía disfrutar de lo que sea que él estaba haciendo. Se permitió rodearle el cuello, acción que no pareció molestarle al joven que seguía disfrutando de besarle la mejilla con su lengua, por lo que se aferró a él con fuerza.

Kazuto buscó sus inexpertos labios, luego de saciarse de su piel y los atrapó en un beso, el cual Asuna torpemente quiso evitar pero al final los labios diestros de su acompañante le terminaron por instruir como debía de participar en la caricia.

Con facilidad Kazuto la abrazó, levantándola del suelo. Colocó sus manos en el trasero de la muchacha, el cual acarició a gusto sobre la sedosa tea de la falda, mientras ella se entregaba por completo a él. Su diestra lengua se apoderó de la deliciosa boca femenina, arrancándole un jadeo involuntario, cuando abruptamente ingresó su lengua para danzar con la de ella.

—¡Kazuto!

El grito alarmado del hermano rubio que sin previo aviso salió de las sombras les hizo separar sus bocas.

—¿Kazuto que estás haciendo?

La sorpresa e ira combinadas en la voz fatigada del de ojos verdes pálidos, que había corrido hasta ese lugar, no daba cuenta de lo que sus ojos vieron cuando ingresó apresurado al estudio de su hermano menor.

Asuna se ruborizó de golpe, al ver al rubio atónito, con esa mirada enojada, una que nunca le había visto. Intentó bajarse de esa extraña posición que habían logrado pero Kazuto se mostró seguro de no dejarla ir aun.

Ignorando la intromisión de su hermano mayor, buscó de nuevo los labios femeninos, para continuar besándolos, esta vez con fiereza. Aunque la castaña se negó a continuar con la caricia, de igual forma el joven lord la saboreó a gusto, antes de sentirse satisfecho y bajarla con cuidado.

—¿Qué diablos Kazuto? —masculló Eugeo, pasando su mirada de la ruborizada Lady a su hermano que silencioso parecía tan tranquilo, viendo el techo del lugar.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso lord Eugeo yo simplemente…

—Lady Yuuki un carruaje le espera afuera —le interrumpió con rudeza —Su prometido —resaltó haciéndole recordar su posición —Está muy angustiado por su repentina desaparición, y ¡Dele gracias a mi esposa, que dotada de encanto y gran insistencia persuadió a lord Nobuyuki para no acompañarme o estriamos hablando de un duelo justo ahora!.

La joven parpadeó apenada por el escándalo que armó, dudó si disculparse con el rubio sería adecuado o simplemente debía irse en silencio para no enfadarlo más. Se acomodó su vestido que por ese abrazo en los aires se había desalineado.

Reverencio a lord Eugeo y empezó a caminar con rapidez para no abrumarlo más, pues su atención estaba expuesta en su hermano y no en ella.

—Lady Asuna —le detuvo el de cabellos negros, a lo que ella volteó indecisa si era lo correcto —Esto le pertenece —le acercó la porcelana que causó gran escándalo.

—Muchas gracias milord —se limitó a contestarle, mientras tomaba la preciada porcelana.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie —le aventó esa declaración que le hizo acelerar el corazón de nuevo.

No contestó, solo le vio una vez más antes de pasar frente a Lord Eugeo, quien estaba reprimiendo su frustración para no actuar mal frente a una dama.

Cuando pegó un pie en la penumbra se dio cuenta que no solo el rubio les había descubierto, un hombre de cabellera rojiza se encontraba escondido en la oscuridad de la otra habitación, viendo todo en silencio.

Sin tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba, continúo su huida, pero se dio cuenta que inmediatamente le siguió, no preguntó el por qué, seguramente le habían encomendado escoltarla hacia donde el carruaje le esperaba.

—¡Por todos los santos, Kazuto! ¿Qué hiciste? —soltó su furia Eugeo, al notar que estaban solos.

—Sabe a miel… —se encogió de hombros y admiró sus preciadas tazas, ignorando la mirada enfadada de su hermano mayor.

—No te pregunté a qué sabe —se acercó a él —¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso la ultima vez? —le cuestiono preocupado.

—No —se limitó a contestar cuando su hermano mayor le ponía una mano en su hombro, algo que le incomodó.

—No puedes Kazuto, recuérdalo —habló dolido al notar el disgusto en el de ojos plata.

El menor calló, no emitió sonido alguno. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, pensando en el dulce sabor que desprendía los labios y la piel de Lady Yuuki, deseando en lo profundo de sus emociones probarla de nuevo.

••

••

la vergüenza que sentía era terrible, como una fuente de calor inagotable que reverberaba en su pecho y le incendiaba las mejillas. Como si ella fuera un volcán, y el bochorno que sentía: lava. _Lava._

"_Su cabello es como lava ardiente, lady Yuuki"_

Casi que podía oír la monótona voz del joven lord en sus pensamientos… cuando comparó su cabello con esa fuente carmesí que brotaba inmisericorde de la tierra quemando todo a su paso.

Al notar el hilo soñador de sus pensamientos se cubrió las mejillas. ¡No era el momento de ensimismarse por culpa de unas palabras bonitas!. ¡Tenía un problema mucho más grave en puerta!

—¿Asuna? —la dulce sonó desde afuera antes que el ligero golpe a la puerta cerrada de su habitación se oyera, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. La dorada cabeza de la joven se dejó adivinar por el hueco de la puerta —¿Puedo pasar?

Le hizo una seña afirmativa en tato se sentaba en la cama. La manga de su camisón se deslizó por la lisura de su hombro, su cabello suelto, caía por su espalda, largo, mucho más que el de la anfitriona de la casa, la cual aun vestía de gala, denunciando que recién acababa de llegar del teatro.

—¿Qué pasó? —corrió a sentarse a su lado en el lecho, contemplando a su huesped

••

••

—Creí haber sido claro contigo —el duque se paseaba como animal enjaulado por la oficina que le pertenecía. Su voz sonaba dura, contenida. Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que estaba conteniéndose para no empezar a gritar.

El escucha ni siquiera lo veía. Estaba sentado en su lugar, muy tranquilo, con expresión ausente. Postura relajada, manos sueltas sobre el escritorio.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

El duque se volvió con el rostro blanco como la nieve —¿Qué has dicho?

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—¡Maldición Kazuto! —estuvo a punto de golpear el muro con las manos desnudas, pero se contuvo. No necesitaba que otro Kirigaya más perdiera la cordura. Se pasó las manos por el cabello una y otra vez a medida que su respiración luchaba por aquietarse —¿Porqué hiciste una tontería como esa?

—Tú siempre dices que luche por lo que quiero —el hermano menor se giró hacia el mayor que a contraluz desde la ventana lo veía con desamparo —Ella me rechazó.

—¡Gracias a Dios tiene sentido común! ¿Por eso la secuestraste?

—No la secuestré, la traje para enseñarle mi colección… ¿sabes que tiene un pequeño conocimiento sobre arte antiguo?

—Kazuto enfócate, ¿qué te dijo ella?

—Lady Asuna decidió rechazarme porque supo el escándalo que tú armarías… no mencionó nada referente a mi locura.

—No intentes hacerme ver cómo el culpable, sabes bien que me preocupo por ti… No quiero otro episodio como… —la voz de Akihiko fue perdiendo firmeza y de pronto le dio la espalda. Pareció llevarse las manos al rostro. Y cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca —Ni Eugeo, ni yo deseamos que alguien se aproveche de ti.

—Lady Asuna ni siquiera pareció sorprendida por mi particular forma de ser. Tal y como Alice, me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Que se comporte de aquel modo no desmiente el hecho de que puede acercarse a ti por tu fortuna…

—La que tú duplicaste cuando decidiste entregársela en bandeja a ese vizconde.

—Kazuto —Akihiko se giró, sorprendido y furioso —Hice lo que creí mejor para ella, así como he hecho contigo.

—Es millonaria.

—Y tu fortuna dobla la de ella por varios millones.

El joven apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y por un segundo miró a los ojos oscuros de su hermano mayor con fijeza —Pues desherédame

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Lady Asuna me gusta.

—Sé que te sientes abrumado por ella, la crees fascinante —la pasividad con la que el joven de cabello negro hablaba, estaba irritando la escasa paciencia del duque. Suspiró sonoramente buscando serenarse y así continuar explicando una verdad que creía propia —Y tal y como ocurrió cuando conociste a Alice piensas que debes investigarla…

—Cuando conocí a Alice no tenía ganas de saber a qué sabe su piel si la toca el sol —

Akihiko parpadeó —O de como se sentirá su cabello enredado a mis dedos cuando le haga el amor.

—¡Kazuto! —el duque exclamó en un grito de censura.

—Siempre estás diciendo que atesoras la sinceridad en todos los que te rodean —fue la respuesta lacónica.

—Pero eso no significa que debas exponer todo lo que cruza por tu mente. Alguna vez mencioné que hay cosas que no debes decir, por decoro y buen gusto.

El joven solo parpadeó sin comprender.

—Asuna no es Quinella.

Akihiko pensó que debía sentarse sino caería sin fuerzas al suelo.


	4. 03

_Capítulo 03~_

••

••

Como todas las mañanas, Asuna se levantó antes que llegara la doncella que fue elegida por Alice, para que le ayudara a todo lo referente con el cuidado femenino.

Ese día se vistió sola, únicamente le pidió ayuda a la joven con su cabello, lo tenía largo, y trenzarlo le llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo si debía hacerlo sola. El cuidado que le daba a esa parte de su cuerpo en ocasiones le atormentaba, poseía un color poco habitual, siempre llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor. Las mujeres la miraban con una nota de escándalo, censurándola. Todo lo contrario a los caballeros que siempre le dedicaban una expresión... anhelante.

Le apenaba mucho, pero no por eso escondería su cabello bajo un sombrero. Además desde que lord Kirigaya lo comparó con la lava... sus mejillas no paraban de arder al recordarlo, como si la erupción de ese volcán fuera en su rostro.

—_Cásese conmigo..._

—_Quiero hacerla mía, Lady Yuuki... no una, sino muchas veces_

Por supuesto, aquellas palabras no eran las más apropiadas que un caballero debía decir, pero Asuna al repasarlas, no sentía rechazo, sino más bien una fehaciente curiosidad hacia ese hombre que rompía las reglas del decoro con absoluta certeza, como si se riera de ellas.

Lord Kirigaya era tan enigmático y misterioso...

No pudiendo controlar sus emociones y recuerdos, se llevó ambas manos a cubrirse el rostro, no era adecuado e, absoluto tener esa case de pensamientos hacia otro hombre, cuando la ruptura con el Vizconde Noboyuki estaba demasiado fresca. ¡Pero, por supuesto, que cuando descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones era lógico que desbaratara cualquier lazo que lo uniera a él!

Gracias al apoyo de Alice, los medios no atacaron con todas sus fuerzas. Que su querida amiga se casara con alguien de estatus poderoso tenía sus ventajas, apreciaba mucho el soporte que le daban, y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por el malestar que creó, los periódicos no escribieron nada de aquel secuestro donde gratamente participó, seguramente el duque movió cielo y tierra para que la reputación que caía sobre ellos no fuese arruinada.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, notó que Lord Eugeo aún seguía incómodo por la situación. ¡No lo culpaba! Tras el espectáculo que presenció era obvio que continuara enojado. Él rubio era tan bueno y carismático que no parecía que le odiara, nunca le reprochó lo ocurrido, ni le exigió que se alejara de su hermano, pero lo sobre protector que era en cuanto a Kazuto se trataba, se percibía en cada uno de sus poros.

Luego de eso, dos semanas transcurrieron sin volver a verlo, pero aun recordaba como aquellos ojos oscuros huían de ella y en cortas ocasiones; inexpresivos la veían por milésimas de segundos, estudiándola de manera tan profunda que ansiaba saber qué mundo escondían. Sus diestros labios indicándole a los suyos como moverse, esa calidez seguía latente en su interior.

—Kazuto... —sus dedos se posaron sobre sus rojos puentes que le permitieron pasar a marcarlos aquella noche.

La melancolía de saber cuándo volvería a verlo, retumbaba cual tambor en su corazón, haciendo que perdiera concentración alguna.

—Asuna... Asuna... —el suave llamado a su costado le hizo reparar que se había quedado callada durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento Alice ¿Qué decías? —preguntó avergonzada pues no le puso atención a su amiga y no quería expresarle lo que en su cabeza surcaba.

—Hoy has estado demasiada, distraída... —la rubia sonrió confidente al dar con la transparencia de los pensamientos de la pelirroja —Solo no te despegues de mí —le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse y continuar con su caminata.

Asuna se avergonzó de golpe ¿Tan marcado se le veía cuanto extrañaba la presencia única de Kazuto? Movió su cabeza para no pensar más en eso, terminaría chocando con un poste si no ponía atención a donde se dirigía.

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir la silueta de Alice, la sensación de estar siendo observada le hizo voltear hacia atrás.

Las calles estaban vacías, uno que otro carruaje circulando, más nadie parecía seguirles. Ignorando ese extraño suceso, decidió seguir la rubia cabellera que se había alejado varios metros de ella.

••

••

Eugeo trataba de no alterarse cuando leía una y otras vez las palabras escritas en el telegrama que recién recibió, la simple hoja algo amarillenta se arrugó cuando no soportó fingir estar calmado.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

Su esposa quien apareció en el momento menos adecuado se acercó a él, no importando que su lujoso vestido se manchara de pintura.

—No es nada —dobló la hoja y lo guardó en su bolsillo —Un pequeño contratiempo ha surgido, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Para los Kirigaya pequeño es sinónimo de alarmarse —atacó divertida a lo que Eugeo no pudo evitar reír ante su broma.

Con sutileza acarició la mejilla de su esposa, el suave color verde que quedó tras su toque logró que apaciguará un poco sus pensamientos —Te ves hermosa —susurró con extrema ternura.

—Te diste cuenta —la dama se despegó un poco de él para modelarle el nuevo vestido que acababa de comprar —Sabía que te gustaría el violeta.

—Todo en ti se ve hermoso —agregó encantado por lo alegre que se encontraba su mujer, más tratando de no mostrarse angustiado por la recién noticia que recibió de Akihiko.

—Gracias por el cumplido —se acercó y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios —¿Qué tal si te limpias y bajas a tomar el té con nosotras?

Eugeo no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, respiró aliviado cuando Alice salió de su estudio con rumbo a la planta baja. No tenía tiempo que perder tomando el té, pero conocía a su esposa tan bien, que de seguro se angustiaría más que todos al enterarse de la noticia, y con recordar que ella se opuso rotundamente a que Kazuto se quedara encerrado y siendo vigilado por Akihiko, no quería escuchar sus reproches de que tenía la razón, que lo abrumaban al ser tan controladores y sobre protectores con él.

Sacó de nuevo el telegrama de su bolsillo y leyó interminablemente lo descrito en la hoja.

_Ven de inmediato, Kazuto ha desaparecido..._

••

••

El cosquilleó que sintió en la nariz, provocó que Asuna se moviera incómoda en el lecho, se acomodó la manta que la cubría e intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente cuando aquella extraña sensación en su piel desapareció.

El cansancio la mantenía rendida a la suavidad de su almohada, gracias a la ausencia de Eugeo; ella y Alice pasaron toda la noche recordando su estancia en la academia de señoritas y claramente hablando del hermano menor de los Kirigaya.

Sonrió tontamente, resultaba insólito sentir tanta ventura y... sentimentalismo respecto al hombre que proclamara de manera desvergonzada que deseaba hacerla suya. Por los dichos de Alice estaba más que segura que Kazuto era el tipo de persona que cumplía su palabra contra viento y marea; y pese a su porte inexpresivo confiaba en que él nunca le haría daño, era una certeza que brotaba de sus huesos. Por supuesto, estaba loca al sentirse jubilosa por albergar tales pensamientos, no existía romance alguno entre ellos, y ni siquiera una propuesta formal de matrimonio, pero parecía el drama de una de esas novelas que se devoraba con locura, donde ella era la protagonista.

Nuevamente aquel leve cosquilleó se manifestó en su rostro, esta vez muy cerca de su párpados; los cuales se negaban a averiguar qué clase de mosquito silencioso estaba molestándola. Trató de no darle tanta importancia y se acurrucó más entre las sábanas.

No tardó en sentir otro ataque a su rostro por lo que en esa ocasión su mano se meció delante de ella para ahuyentar lo que no la dejaba dormir en paz. Pasaron varios segundos sin que le aquejaran, por lo que se creyó victoriosa en esa lucha, no obstante los pequeños pinchazos en su piel, que no eran propios del insecto, le rasparon la mejilla, el tacto no le hirió, se sentía cómodo y cálido, tan cálido que sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.

Sus parpados temblaron en un acto de nerviosismo al sentir muy cerca de su boca una respiración que no era la suya, pero la bruma que tironeaba de ella desde la tierra de los sueños era tanta, que posiblemente lo había imaginado. Jaló la manta que le cubría para volver a taparse la cara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, parecía que la cobija se había atorado con algo, obligándole a abrir los ojos de una vez por todas.

El par de pupilas aceradas rehuyeron de las suyas apenas tuvieron su atención, y se fijaron en la punta de su nariz

—Ka...

Fue la única silaba que logró articular antes que sus labios fueron tomados, primero con suavidad, para ahogar el grito que se quedó estancado en su garganta y luego, tornándose más riguroso, invitándole a participar de la caricia. Algo que no consiguió negar...

La rudeza con que eran probados sus labios la cegó por completo, deseaba tanto de ese contacto, que no se percató de la comprometedora posición en que estaban envueltos, fue hasta que Kazuto le permitió respirar, que reparó en que se encontraba encima de ella, aprisionándola con pertenencía, sus cuerpos a nada tocarse.

Toda muestra de sueño desapareció de su rostro; una de las manos del lord se encontraba colocada a un lado de la almohada, para retener su peso, la otra sabiamente más abajo, casi a la altura de su cintura y sus piernas una a cada lado, dejando las suyas en medio.

—Hola.

No supo que contestar cuando escuchó su voz; pacifica e impasible. Kazuto ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, con la misma actitud que recordaba la evitó a toda costa, aun cuando ella estaba enredada en la perplejidad de tenerlo ahí, luego de tanto tiempo sin siquiera comunicarse. El joven se mantenía con la cabeza inclinada, como si algo bajo él hubiera llamado su atención; Asuna solo lograba apreciar sus negros cabellos; tan oscuros que el espesor de la noche no llegaban a comparársele.

—Milord... —con torpeza logró que sus labios se movieran —¿Qué hace... aquí?

—Quería ver a Asuna.

Y aunque esa declaración le hizo palpitar su corazón, el joven ni siquiera levantó su vista del foco de su atención.

—Me alegra que haya venido a visitarme, perdón por no escribirle, Alice dijo que estaba ocupado —trató de ocultar su excesiva pena. La posición en que se encontraban no era la adecuada para una señorita, y mucho menos para una dama que atravesaba el período de luto.

—Akihiko necesitaba ayuda en asuntos de política.

La calma que transmitía su captor la ponía nerviosa, como si para él fuera perfectamente normal estar acurrucado en el lecho de una dama que ni siquiera era nada suyo.

—¿Por dónde entró? —trató de cambiar el tema pese a la vergüenza que le quemaba las mejillas.

—Por la ventana.

Asuna le vio aterrada, su habitación estaba en el segundo nivel, simplemente le resultaba imposible que hubiera trepado por las paredes sólo para llegar hasta ella.

Las dudas de saber ¿desde hace cuánto la estaba observando dormir? O quizás ¿Era esta, la primera vez que se colaba por su ventana, cual acosador a admirarla mientras descansaba? La preguntas circularon por su cabeza, pero nada escapó de sus labios al no tener el valor de preguntárselo.

—Mis hermanos no saben que estoy aquí —agregó como si fuera necesario que ella estuviera enterada.

—¿No se ha lastimado? —ignoró lo recién escuchado, daba gracias al cielo que lord Eugeo no se encontrara en casa, ya que de encontrarlos ahí de seguro terminaría echándola a la calle.

—No.

La joven respiró aliviada al escucharle, no se perdonaría si en su intento de ingresar hubiera resultado herido.

—Rompí tres floreros de Alice, se los regaló Eugeo cuando se casaron, de seguro se enojaran conmigo.

—No creo que... —sus palabras murieron cuando sintió la mano del lord posarse sobre su seno derecho. El temor que le invadió le hizo congelarse.

—Es suave.

Fue entonces que Asuna comprendió que todo ese tiempo Kazuto estuvo embelesado observándole su pecho, que para desgracia suya la traicionera sábana no le estaba cubriendo el exagerado escote de su ropa de cama.

—Son cálidas y poseen buen tamaño —susurró con satisfacción y con una delicadeza extrema, apretó la curva que pareció crecer bajo su mano.

La piel de la joven se erizó, ciñó los labios al sentir que de ellos escaparía un inadecuado sonido, que nunca antes había traspasado su boca.

—Quiero probarlos.

No fue una pregunta, tampoco un pedido de permiso. Kazuto parecía esa clase de hombre que tomaba todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano, al ritmo de sus palabras su boca se colocó sobre esa fracción de su cuerpo. Aquella sensación que la invadió le gritaba que el concepto de querer acostarse con ella seguía más que firme. Y claro, en la posición que se encontraban, solo bastaba que le alzara el camisón para arriba y con toda libertad podría cumplir su objetivo.

—¡Espere por favor! ¡No lo haga...! —sus suplicas lo detuvieron, pues el joven alzó la vista hacia su cabello desordenado en la almohada.

—Me tiene miedo —por un segundo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, una mueca de incomodidad y dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir con la respiración agitada —Es solo que... —luchó para poner en palabras adecuadas la alteradas ideas de su mente —no es correcto, además no es mi casa.

—A Alice no le molestará —murmuró en una rara muestra de humor.

—Pero no... no está bien, milord —sería una mentira, si dijera que a su amiga no le agradaría saber que nuevamente su cuñado se había acercado a ella, conociéndola de seguro le volvería a insistir para que aceptara sus sentimientos y dejara el luto de una vez por todas.

Pero Kazuto no había hablado de sentimientos, sino de una propuesta por completo indecorosa...

—Dijo que no quería manchar mi reputación —recordó aquello que sin dudas lo haría entrar en razón.

El lord tomó un mechón de cabello y lo olfateó como si no la hubiera oído —Sigue ardiendo.

Ella no hizo más que reír, al parecer el deseo de jugar con su cabello, esclareció las brumas en la mente del joven

—Deberíamos levantarnos —sugirió esperando que dejara de aprisionarla con su cuerpo.

La poca claridad que se asomaba por la ventana le alertaba que muy pronto amanecería y la doncella que puntual siempre venia cada día no tardaría en llegar y si los descubría, no quería ni imaginar el escándalo... Sería algo mucho peor que lo ocurrido en casa del duque.

El lord se movió un poco hacia adelante, sus cuerpos se encontraron, compartiendo calor y los latidos de Asuna aumentaron su ritmo, sentía que su corazón terminaría saliéndose del pecho.

—Entonces Asuna se casará conmigo —la dama no fue capaz de hilar respuesta —Aun quiero hacerla mía, en este momento, más que nunca deseo fundirme en usted —y como si en verdad quisiera mostrarle cuan dispuesto estaba, se llevó el mechón de cabello a su boca, lentamente lo saboreó antes de sacarlo, el trozo rojizo se encontraba humedecido y de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura.

Las mejillas de la joven no paraban de arder, todo su rostro adoptó el color carmesí de su pelo, muestra enorme de lo abochornada que se sentía al escucharle y realizar esa acción sin sentir vergüenza.

Él dejó de contenerse y se dejó caer sobre ella, dominándola con su presencia, la boca de Kazuto rozó con sus labios el cuello femenino, Asuna soltó un pequeño jadeo, no sentía miedo de lo que hacía en ese momento, pero...

—Yo... milord —se mordió el labio inferior al sentir de nuevo como su piel expuesta era besada.

—Acépteme por favor — fue el ruego desesperado, el cual aprovechando la vacilación de ella, buscó sus labios, los que atrapó y no mostró intención de soltarlos.

••

••

—¡Puede estar haciendo una locura en estos momentos!

El duque bebió de un solo trago el whisky en su vaso y no pudo evitar colocarlo con brusquedad en su escritorio, el choque de la madera y el vidrio resonó de tal manera que demostraba la excesiva preocupación al desconocer el paradero de su hermano menor.

—Quizás solo desea estar solo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando se siente abrumado, va al bosque o al lago y aprecia la tranquilidad que atrapan esos lugares —Eugeo mostrándose más calmado que el mayor, era la voz que intentaba serenarlo —Le encanta admirar la belleza natural.

—Después de lo sucedido con lady Yuuki, no estoy seguro que se encuentre enfrascado en la naturaleza —le confió sin dejar de mostrarse culpable.

Ante el silencio del rubio, Akihiko se llevó la mano al rostro, estaba furioso consigo mismo, debió cuidar y vigilar a Kazuto; lo mantuvo revisando cientos de documentos para tratar de mantenerlo ocupado, lo tuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y lo llevaba de reunión en reunión; su ayuda para los negocios siempre era muy oportuna.

Por las mañanas Kazuto era total silencio, no mencionaba palabra alguna, algo tan normal, pero el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo en lugares que no le agradaban le hizo permitirle que se quedara en la mansión a descansar. Varios días lo dejó con Ryo; nada salía de lo normal, ambos iban y venían, incluso fuera del ducado, Akihiko sentía que no debía de preocuparse más, después de todo no había mencionado nada sobre el tema que involucraba a la joven pelirroja.

Los días fueron sumándose, luego de una noche muy estresante para ambos, decidió no molestarlo al día siguiente, Kazuto estaba tan tranquilo cuando lo vio en la mesa durante el desayuno y eso fue lo último que recordaba. Al caer la tarde se llevó la más grande sorpresa de que su hermano salió y no volvió, no dijo nada a nadie, y al amontonarse fue horas era obvio que había desaparecido.

Él nunca hizo algo para privarlo de su libertad, su hermano era libre y conociendo que en un momento dado, que tanto él como Eugeo no comprendían, ni podían predecir, Kazuto se alejaba del mundo y se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos, alejándose por varios días hasta decidir por voluntad propia regresar, solo tenían que esperar... pero esta vez era distinto. Dadas las circunstancias, se alertó y al ver que el pelirrojo no daba crédito en esta ocasión de su paradero, no dudo en ordenar buscarlo, sin resultado alguno.

Amaba tanto a sus hermanos que nunca sucumbiría a intentar frenarlos de manera inhumana como muchos hacían, siendo el mayor y el más sabio, no debía perder la cabeza, protegerlos era su deber. Sobre todo a Kazuto... su pequeño e inquieto hermano. Se sentía en deuda con él... siendo el mayor, el derecho de vigilarlo era como una esquirla que se clavaba en su carne y soportaba a gusto.

—Seguramente no tarda en aparecer —Eugeo rompió el pesado silencio, aunque su calma era admirable, no podía ocultar lo atormentado que se encontraba ante la situación, mientras los minutos sumaban, su temple sereno perdía la paz. —Ya lo hemos buscado en todos los lugares a donde frecuenta, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva.

—¡Lo malo es que tengo a medio mundo buscándolo y nadie da con su paradero! —Akihiko se dejó caer en su silla, al sentir que estar parado moviéndose de un lado a otro no le ayudaba en nada.

—Volverá —insistió Eugeo.

—¡¿Pero cuándo?!

El duque estaba a un paso de colapsar, no podría esperar que el tiempo pasara, cuando sabía que estando indefenso el azabache podría meterse en problemas, cualquiera intentaría aprovecharse de él. Debían de encontrarlo y rescatarlo de cualquier enredo que lo pusiera en peligro. Su hermano era su prioridad mayor, no le importaba su trabajo, ni sus deberes como noble, debía hallarlo.

—Sabes que él no es igual al resto...

—Kazu no le haría daño a nadie, ambos lo sabemos, no creo que esté abrumando a alguien en estos momentos —dijo el artista.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme —siseó Akihiko —Desde lo ocurrido con... —calló al saber que ni él podía mencionar ese nombre.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, ninguno había superado eso aún, se alejó de la ventana, donde la mayoría del tiempo estuvo observando la angustia del mayor, se acercó a su hermano y trató de tranquilizarlo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Continuaré la búsqueda, estoy seguro que si soy yo, no tardaré en encontrarlo.

Ante el leve asentimiento de Akihiko se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

—Eugeo ¿Cómo esta lady Yuuki?

—Alice no la deja sola ni un momento, han estado muy activas, no debes preocuparte. Se encuentra segura y protegida bajo mi ala —respondió al reconocer las profundidad de las palabras del duque —No les he dicho nada.

—Es preferible que así sea —junto sus manos y dejó su mentón reposar en ellas. La luz del exterior opacó el vidrio de sus anteojos por un segundo.

—No podremos ocultarle esto a Alice, en algún momento debemos informarle —ya se temía el fuerte regaño que recibiría por parte de su esposa al guardarle tal secreto.

—Hablando de ella ¿Crees que sepa algo?

El rubio negó de inmediato, ella no era el tipo de persona que llegaría a esos extremos. No sería capaz de esconder a Kazuto de ellos, solo para actuar de Cupido, era ilógico.

—Se la ha pasado comprando ropa, además Kazu no sería tan tonto como para ir directo a mi casa sin que yo lo supiera.

Su acompañante no tuvo más opción que estar de acuerdo, ni él se creía capaz de creer que el menor se encontrará en la casa de campo del rubio.

••

••

—No puedo creer que me he despertado tan temprano —Alice se llevó la taza a su boca, aparentando no verse cansada —Casi me da un infarto, entraste gritando a mi habitación y por poco me tiras del colchón.

Kazuto ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su suave regaño, con la cabeza gacha continuaba concentrado en la porcelana que contenía la infusión de té. No había expresión alguna en su rostro pero la rubia estaba más que segura que él se encontraba comparando la validez de la taza, que no eran de sus favoritas y mucho menos le agradaría beber de ella.

—Quiero que me ayudes.

El dedo índice del joven lord acarició la madera del mesón, muestra de que ya no le interesaba apreciar más la porcelana.

—Eso ha sido directo.

—Siempre dices que vaya al grano.

Alice sonrió quitando la somnolencia de sus preciosos ojos azules —Creo que después de Eugeo, soy la segunda persona que te conoce mejor. ¿Quieres qué te ayude? Sabes que lo haré con los ojos cerrados, sin preguntar nada.

Kazuto seguía sin responder, su atención estaba fija en el patrón irregular de la mesa, la infusión frente a él de seguro se encontraba fría a estas alturas, pero la bebería igual. El joven lord nunca derrochaba nada. Alice se inclinó sabiendo que debía continuar con aquel monólogo.

—Se que tus hermanos no ven más allá de sus narices... lo que anhelas es tan claro...

El joven alzó la cabeza al oírla, abrió la boca para contestar, pero repentinamente se detuvo. Miró de soslayo los rayos de sol que alumbraban cual halo los rubios cabellos de su cuñada.

—No puedo decírtelo, Eugeo se enojaría conmigo más que cuando le dije que debía investigarte porque creía que eras una caza fortunas... Pero, quiero a Asuna para mí... para... no, no voy a decirte el resto, Akihiko dice que hay cosas que atentan contra el decoro y buen gusto de una dama...

Ella rió por la franqueza de su cuñado, quizás por ahora era su libido masculino quien hablaba, pero estaba segura que aunque Kazuto no lo comprendiera, había algo más profundo en esos sentimientos a los que aún no le había puesto nombre. Él estaba sediento de amor y de alguien a quien mostrarle pertenencia... Y Alice no tenía dudas de que, terminaría amando a Asuna como ningún hombre ha amado a una mujer, aun cuando sus hermanos mayores le dijeran lo contrario.

Le resultaba gracioso que su cuñado estuviera ahí, significaba que la razón de ver a su esposo tan angustiado y su repentino viaje de regreso a la mansión de Akihiko era a causa de que el de cabellos negros los mantenía en un caos total, comprendía que se fue sin decir nada o acaso ¿lo planeó todo?

—Me refería a tu felicidad...

Fue interrumpida de nuevo —Quiero enseñarle el mundo que le ha estado vedado, pero me rechazó.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —se tomó unos minutos para pensar cómo explicarle las leyes de la época que atravesaban —Kazuto, sé que tienes buenas intenciones... pero, ¿recuerdas todas las atenciones que Eugeo tuvo conmigo para ganar mi aprecio? Eso es lo que debes hacer. Debes cortejarla, gánate su afecto y cariño como todo un buen caballero.

—Debo regalarle joyas como a Sortiliena.

—No, nada de eso —descartó esa absurda idea, Asuna no era el tipo de mujer a quien le importaban las joyas, él estaba enterado, que le hubiera regalado una de sus lujosas tazas era muestra de ello, pero a cuanto a cortejar, sabía que el menor de los Kirigaya no sabía nada sobre ese tema —Kazuto acércate.

El joven no respondió, siguió sentado, sin moverse un milímetro. Alice tuvo que levantarse y rodear la pequeña mesa y sin esperar reacción de su cuñado lo abrazó por detrás.

A Kazuto no le agradaba el contacto, pero como siempre cuando se trataba de ella, hacia el mayor esfuerzo para no rechazar esa muestra de afecto.

—Asuna es joven, después de lo de lord Sugou, ella desea que un caballero la corteje, seguir con ese proceso tradicional. Para estar contigo primero debe acostumbrarse a tí.

—Eso llevará mucho tiempo —levemente se frotó la sien.

Alice no pudo esconder la risita divertida al escucharlo, él era tan calculador y muy inteligente, más le faltaba un poco de cortesía y eso sería fácil de enseñarle, era un Kirigaya después de todo. La dama terminó de romper el contacto al jurarse internamente que no descansaría hasta hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a su atribulado cuñado..

—Te instruiré en el tema, con mis consejos y siendo su chaperona ,en pocos días lograrás tu objetivo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el joven asintiera con la cabeza.

—Entonces hay que iniciar de inmediato —agregó al sentir que no tenía mucho tiempo —A una dama debe tratársela de manera delicada, debes ser gentil, ofrecerle tu brazo para acompañarla a caminar.

—No quiero salir a caminar con ella, actualmente deseo... —se detuvo de golpe tragándose sus palabras. Ella sabía que lo hacía para no decir nada descortés.

—No desesperes —intentó que no perdiera la calma mientras ampliaba la sonrisa —El cortejo es muy diferente, es un paso a la vez, no debes seducirla, compórtate como un buen caballero.

—La quiero solo para mí.

—El ritmo lo marca la dama —cantó alegre, tomó una de las rosas del florero y se la tendió, instándole que la tomara —Asuna no tardara en bajar, a una señorita le gusta recibir detalles como estos, acompaña el gesto con un halago, este será el primer paso.

—Eugeo siempre te compraba cientos de ellas —agregó sin mostrar expresión en su rostro —Gastaba mucho dinero en flores, tanto que Akihiko se enojó con él. ¿Debo hacer lo mismo?

La rubia quería dejar escapar una carcajada al escucharle, pero ante el acercamiento de su amiga, quien tardó demasiado en vestirse, reprimió su gracia y en modo confidente le dijo que se pusiera de pie para recibirla, algo que Kazuto hizo sin dudar.

—Perdón por la tardanza —la pelirroja se acercó a ellos a paso lento.

Alice le dio un pequeño empujón al joven al notar que se había quedado inmóvil viendo en dirección de los labios carmín de su amiga. Kazuto le había confiado a medias su aventura, el tomar un tren desde Tokyo, escapando de la presión de sus hermanos, para entrar a su casa de campo por una ventana del segundo piso, cual ladrón, solo para velar el sueño de Asuna, la cual parecía más afectada de que no se hubiera herido al escalar hasta su habitación, que por la situación íntima en sí. Quizás para Kazuto de momento era solo obsesión, o la curiosidad propia de que una dama no se hubiera arrojado agradecida a sus pies al oír su propuesta, él pasaba por alto muchas de las leyes que forjaban la sociedad, pero no era tan iluso como para ignorar sobre qué bases se movía el mundo, y el dinero era una parte frívola y fundamental. Kazuto no tenía idea de lo que era el amor y era deber de la blonda ayudarle.

—Esto es para usted —Kazuto estiró la flor ante ella, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se movía al lado derecho del suelo.

Asuna se mostró sorprendida al inicio, la pena de lo sucedido todavía estaba fresco en su rostro, pero rápidamente le regaló una sonrisa —Muchas gracias, milord —tomó la rosa y se la llevó a la nariz.

—Los pétalos de esa rosa se verían más hermosos si conformaran su única vestimenta, Milady.

—¡Kazuto! —Alice lo censuró con bochorno, notando que el color de la agraciada flor se propagaba a las mejillas de su invitada.

—Lo siento, trataré de guardar esa clase de pensamientos para mí mismo... —El joven no se veía arrepentido en absoluto, empero, mantenía los ojos fijos en los pies de Asuna. El vestido que llevaba era modesto, guardaba el riguroso duelo que la sociedad conservadora imponía, pero el ruedo era demasiado corto para la moda de esa época. Le llegaba muy por encima de los tobillos, dejando una agradable porción de piel a la vista. Las matronas posiblemente no lo considerarían apropiado para una señorita en su circunstancia, pero él no podía negar que agradecía el detalle —Tiene pies bonitos...

—¿Eh?

Alice rió sin poder evitarlo —Touché, Kazuto.

Este no dijo nada, parecía más interesado en seguir observando su reciente descubrimiento —Hay cosas que no puedo callarlas, debo dejarlas salir.

—Entiendo, milord. Por eso, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a su franqueza... Pero algunas cosas que dice son demasiado...

—Intensas —Alice acotó sin perder el temple divertido —Recuerda lo que hablamos, querido. Debes comportarte como un caballero.

—Sí, docenas de rosas, lo tengo —murmuró haciendo un gesto indiferente.

Asuna lo miró con confusión en tanto se prendía la flor al escote aburrido que su vestido poseía, bajo la mirada apenada de su anfitriona.

—Eso me recuerda, Asuna. Me parece de que ya es tiempo que dejes el luto. Ya vas a cumplir un año con él, y eres una mujer tan hermosa que considero injusto que te marchites de esta forma.

—No lo sé, Alice...

—El negro es mi color favorito —sonó la inexpresiva voz del joven lord pese a que ninguna le pidió opinión.

La rubia alzó los ojos al cielo reprimiendo una risita, finalmente volvió a tomar asiento junto a la mesa —¿Por qué no nos acompañas a tomar un té mientras lo discutimos? Asuna, quizás puedas usar un color sobrio para mantener el respeto y la costumbre, pero nada que sea negro por favor.

La joven suspiró mientras notaba como el joven lord aguardaba para escoltarla a su asiento. Le sorprendió un poco su gesto, y mas aún cuando al acomodar su silla, le rozó a conciencia el cabello, el cual pese a que estaba recogido, brillaba como una antorcha bajo el sol.

—¿Qué color crees que le luzca, Kazuto?

Asuna casi murió de la vergüenza ante la desvergonzada pregunta; miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga, pero esta pareció no ser consciente de su impertinencia, mantenía fija la atención en el tercer invitado, el cual estaba con los hombros encorvados mirando a la distancia.

—Esmeralda —murmuró lacónico.

—Creo que es una buena elección.

—Y amarillo —mencionó luego —Color fuego... como su cabello...

Alice disparó una mirada jocosa en dirección a su amiga, la pobre estaba abochornada tratando de bajar su calor con la taza de té que sostenía entre las manos —Curiosa opción, Kazuto. Has elegido tonalidades que posiblemente destaquen su cabello ¿verdad? —volvió la cabeza, con aire pensativo —Quizás deba preguntarle a Eugeo, también; siendo el artista que es, sabrá despejar nuestras dudas de la mejor manera, en cuanto a qué vestimenta usar que no opaque el vistoso color de tu cabello.

—No.

La rotunda respuesta hizo que la anfitriona alzara la mirada. El joven no la veía, pero su rostro serio estaba vuelto en su dirección, sus labios tensos daban cuenta de que había hablado con absoluta convicción. Una ligera sonrisa bailoteó en las comisuras de los labios de Alice, era un excelente indicio de aquello que esperaba germinara en su corazón. Esa suerte de negación evidenciaba al hombre que no ansiaba compartir lo suyo con nadie. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que veía a su cuñado con esa actitud tan reacia hacia otro miembro de su familia, después de todo Eugeo era quien le daba todos los gustos.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy, querido? —decidió ignorar su negativa y seguir golpeando el hierro mientras estuviera rojo —Haré una cita con mi modista en la tarde, sino tienes nada que hacer te invitaría a que nos acompañes.

—Alice...

—Asuna shhh, será un obsequio de mi parte. ¿Qué dices Kazuto?

—Sí.

••

••

Eugeo había dicho que él iba a encontrarlo, y... lastimosamente en las últimas horas había agotado todos sus recursos. A un día entero de su desaparición, donde tenía a todos los criados del duque ocupados en el paradero de su huidizo hermano menor, los ánimos francamente se encontraban por los suelos.

Nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera al salir de la casa. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Las opciones que barajaba se redujeron a tan solo una. Y mientras esperaba que el carruaje se detuviera, rogaba que su corazonada fuera fructífera.

—¿Milord? La señora lo espera —le anunció uno de los lacayos tras golpear gentilmente la puerta del vehículo.

Se apeó rápidamente y contempló el espectro de la pequeña casa de dos plantas que se encontraba en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, el cual muchas veces fuera refugio de Kazuto. Era una edificación estrecha, pero elegante; algo que el menor en persona había escogido para la propietaria que con una sonrisa serena se acercaba a saludarle. Vestida a la última moda con un vestido de muselina violeta y el cabello castaño recogido elegantemente, Sortiliena Serlut era el paraíso hecho mujer. El sutil aroma a lavanda, perfume que era su sello característico, lo envolvió algunos segundos, dándole la negativa a la pregunta que lo había llevado hasta allí.

—Lord Eugeo, hacía mucho que no lo veía —se inclinó sonriente, haciendo una reverencia con su majestuosa falda.

—Liena, —la nombró con demasiada familiaridad —Kazuto no se encuentra aquí ¿verdad?

La mujer se enderezó, sus cejas castañas descendieron sobre sus pupilas azules con expresión triste —Hace tiempo que Kazu no viene a verme, su criado canceló las últimas citas hace un mes más o menos... Lo que me ha llevado a preguntarme ¿ quizás he hecho algo mal?

—Por supuesto que no —se tocó el ala de su sombrero y suspiró —Pronto volverá a ti.

La sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedicó lo encegueció por algunos segundos. Tenían posiblemente la misma edad y Eugeo recordó que fue exactamente ese gesto, lo que llamó su atención la primera vez que la vio. Su belleza fue tan solo un bonus a la idea que le llevó ofrecerle ese trato que la sacó de la miseria en la que vivía. No era una señorita de sociedad, por lo que no tenía una reputación que proteger, ni escándalos de los cuales ocultarse. Cuando se la presentó a su hermano, notó como esos ojos acerados se abrían en admiración, al igual que la atrevida mirada azur de la muchacha, reconociendo con agrado a quien era ofrecida. Desde ese momento, ambos hicieron un silencioso pacto de conveniencia; porque a partir de ahí, ella se apegó graciosamente a servirle al menor de la familia Kirigaya, a cambio de protección. Eugeo sabía que Sortiliena tenía los pies puestos sobre la tierra, que no albergaba sentimientos románticos por Kazuto... aunque eso no negaba que no acariciara en secreto la idea de convertirse en su mujer. Por supuesto, también era muy educada, y conocía de sobra el sitio que le tocaba ocupar. Era exclusiva de Kazuto y ningún otro hombre podía ponerle una mano encima.

Era su amante. Eugeo en persona había alimentado esa idea cuando se encontraba en el asilo. La llevó y se la presentó. Desde ese momento, la joven de cabellera castaña pasó a formar parte de su vida así como Ryoutarou.

Quizás no era tan mala idea que Sortiliena y Kazuto se casaran... eso alejaría todo tipo de idea extraña de la cabeza de su hermano menor...

—Pensé que estaría en su casa de campo, milord —la voz cantarina de la mujer se oyó por sobre la niebla de sus pensamientos —Creí que le gustaba pasar la temporada de primavera lejos de la ciudad. Es lo que Kazuto siempre mencionaba.

—En efecto —se recompuso quitándose el sombrero —De allí vengo, pero algunos negocios de último momento me trajeron aquí. He dejado a mi esposa en aquel lugar.

Liena asintió, naturalmente, no conocía a Alice más que de nombre. Sería una completa humillación que una dama de su alcurnia se cruzara con una cortesana como ella, aunque fuera la amante de un hombre tan rico como Kazuto y usara joyas y vistiera lujosamente, las reglas de la sociedad eran demasiado claras en cuanto a qué posición ocupaban cada una.

Aunque si Kazuto y ella formalizaran de alguna forma... esa regla cambiaría, y la familia extendería su protección y nombre hacia ella.

—Él siempre hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba su casa, milord.

El rostro de Eugeo se iluminó parcialmente — ¿Quizás durante el verano te gustaría visitarla? Son célebres las recepciones que Alice organiza al comienzo de la temporada.

—¡Me encantaría! —pronunció jubilosa y le tomó la mano enguantada.

Eugeo miró ese gesto con el ceño fruncido, ella se dio cuenta, tal vez de la intimidad que traslucía su acción, y retiró la mano. El joven rubio era muy rico, pero era conocido por la sociedad el profundo amor que le tenía a su mujer, y aunque en esa época era común que hombres casados tuvieran una querida que calentara el lecho que sus esposas desdeñaban, él se mantenía firme, lejos de todo escándalo que pudiera romper el delicado equilibrio conyugal.

—¿Desea tomar un té?

—Te lo agradezco, Liena. Pero solo quería saber si mi hermano estaba aquí.

—Como mencioné hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Pronto solucionaremos eso —se colocó el sombrero y se volvió para marcharse —Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

—Siempre es un placer, milord.

Eugeo la miró algunos segundos por encima de su hombro y finalmente se dirigió al carruaje que otra vez le esperaba con la puerta abierta. Cuando se subió a él, el sol pintaba una ardiente acuarela en el cielo.

Maldijo no tener tiempo para plasmar ese atardecer en un lienzo. Pero en esos momentos, el paradero de su hermano menor era lo más importante.

••

••

Alice recogió su espeso cabello con un lápiz mientras seguía comparando encajes y brocados, había olvidado sus modales como señorita y se hallaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de diversos rollos de género de muchos colores, telas estampadas, ralladas, moños y complicados adornos de encaje.

Su mal humor se debía a que su cuñado había desaparecido por completo. Luego de esa charla matinal, en la que él estuvo de acuerdo en actuar como un caballero para conquistar a su amiga; repentinamente luego del almuerzo, se esfumó como por arte de magia, dejándolas a su suerte para emprender el viaje a la modista

Y mientras se acercaban a la boutique de Madame Ashley, una costurera de pueblo, pero que se las apañaba perfectamente para las damas que vivían en el campo durante la temporada, Alice notaba que ella era la única ofendida, Asuna se veía de buen humor, como si considerara gracioso el desplante del joven lord.

Pero la idea de la blonda de actuar como casamentera entre los dos había vuelto a truncarse por el carácter volátil de su cuñado. ¿Dónde se había marchado ahora?

—La verdad, _mademoiselle _luce _enchanté _con el esmeralda —la modista, una mujer de sonrisa contagiosa y bastante extrovertida, envolvió la silueta de Asuna, quien estaba parada en una tarima alta, con un precioso género de dicha tonalidad —¡Vea como hace juego con su cabello! Milady, usted siempre deberá usar un accesorio verde en su guardarropa.

Alice se permitió abofetearse mentalmente y prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya luego se encargaría de regañar a ese muchacho. Miró a su amiga y no tuvo más opción que darle la razón a la experta dama. Y Kazuto también la tenía, para variar; no olvidaba que había sido su elección. La pelirroja se veía hermosa con ese género.

Asuna sonrió débilmente no sabiendo qué decir. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y desde que llegó a la tienda, varias costureras la desvistieron y dejándola en ropa interior la subieron a una tarima, donde empezaron a envolverla con telas de muchos colores mientras Alice observaba revistas de moda, señalando los vestidos que quería le confeccionaran. Su opinión, o su negativa más bien, no servía de nada; la rubia la manejaba a su antojo.

Si bien sus padres tenían una economía sólida, la pelirroja jamás había estado en una situación similar; compraba sus vestidos sin mucha atención y siguiendo los consejos que su madre le daba. Sin duda toda esa algarabía propia de la nobleza, o del círculo en el que su amiga se movía, le parecía en extremo exagerada y cansadora. Pero Alice lucía tan ilusionada que trataba de mostrarse participativa, cuando lo único que ansiaba era salir corriendo de allí.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí misma, Asuna notó que la modista y sus costureras abandonaban la habitación cargando rollos de tela, la blonda las siguió a corta distancia, con los brazos llenos de revistas y figurines de moda.

—¿Alice? —la llamó con cierto apuro.

—Ya regresamos, vamos al _atelier_ armar la moldería y a seleccionar que adornos debes llevar...

Asuna se preguntó mentalmente si no era más sencillo preguntarle a ella qué tipo de cosas le gustaban, la moda actual definitivamente no era de su agrado, pero por supuesto su opinión no tenía voz ni voto.

—¿Puedo cambiarme al menos? —preguntó buscando con la mirada donde estaba su vestido, deteniéndose al ver que la rubia lo llevaba consigo.

—Espera un momento, madame lo necesita para hacer el molde. Quédate aquí, serán solo unos minutos —sonriendo alegremente desapareció tras la puerta, la cual cerró con suavidad.

Asuna suspiró audiblemente mientras se contemplaba a sí misma y trataba de no sentir pena por hallarse tan expuesta. El pequeño pantaloncillo de seda le tapaba los muslos y era bastante cómodo de usar bajo los enaguas, igual que la camisola que actuaba a modo de armadura de tela, resguardando sus senos. Pero en esa ocasión no era consuelo. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones repasando el lugar y peguntándose si no era mejor bajar de esa tarima y sentarse en esa mesa llena de retazos que estaba a un lado, en lo que las demás regresaban. El amplio ventanal que estaba tras su espalda la distrajo unos segundos; cuando arribaron a ese lugar la luz que emanaba del sol era agradable, pero a esa hora, cuando el sol había recorrido un buen trecho en el cielo, la luminosidad que entraba era absoluta. Tanta que la hizo parpadear. Ahora entendía porque el tamaño descomunal de esa abertura, madame Ashley necesitaba toda la luz posible del día para trabajar y coser.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo voltear, agradecida de que finalmente ese suplicio llegara a su fin. Pero...

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado tanto a la luz, que tontamente se encandiló. Parpadeó, confusa, notando que se había quedado ciega por un instante.

Cuando fue capaz de enfocar los ojos, notó la figura imponente de un hombre acercándose a ella, el reflejo del sol evitaba que pudiera verle la cara, pero ya sabía quien era... Ese imponente porte, y la silueta vestida rigurosamente de negro pertenecía a una sola persona. Por un instante le pareció que estaba viéndola fijamente, pero figuraciones suyas; Kazuto no veía a los ojos a nadie.

Antes de que pudiera agarrar algo para cubrirse, él apareció junto a ella; no mirando su desnudez aparente, sino concentrado en sus largas piernas; en sus pies, específicamente. La seda verde que habían usado como molde para ella, estaba allí y fue lo primero que tomó para resguardar su pudor, envolviéndose.

Kazuto se le acercó con lentitud, como si él fuera un devoto y ella una divinidad inalcanzable, y entonces se hincó buscando apoyo en la tarima en la que seguía de pie; como si aquel fuera el altar erigido para su belleza y delicadamente, con ese fervor con el que hacía las cosas, le rozó la rodilla con la yema de los dedos.

—Suave... —le oyó murmurar.

—Milord... —la situación era completamente surrealista para la pelirroja, afianzó el agarre de la seda esmeralda contra su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de moverse.

Él no estaba invadiéndola como hiciera las anteriores ocasiones, parecía muy tranquilo y seguro de sí, en tanto sus dedos tocaban su piel, sin otra intención que una diáfana caricia.

—Milord... por favor deténgase...

Kazuto retiró la mano y poniéndose de pie alzó el rostro en su dirección, sin verla por supuesto, su flequillo le cubría los ojos y parecía estar debatiendo algo consigo. Sin aviso extendió los brazos y asiéndola de la cadera la bajó, sin esfuerzo, hasta su altura. Asuna soltó un chillido que quedó sepultado contra la chaqueta que él usaba. Las grandes manos la afianzaron con brío, y ella fue muy consciente del cuerpo firme que palpitaba contra su piel.

—Asuna cásese conmigo ... —susurró contra su cuello, su aliento sacudiendo algunos mechones desordenados de su cabello.

—E-esto es una locura... deje de decir ese tipo de cosas...

—No quiero que ningún hombre la vea de esta forma... No lo soportaría...

—Tampoco es correcto que usted lo haga... —susurró con voz temblorosa, sintiendo de pronto el tacto húmedo de esos labios recorriendo su hombro —Milord...

Su ruego duró un segundo, lo que le tomó aspirar una bocanada de aire que él le robó al segundo siguiente, cuando su boca le atrapó. Asuna nunca había escuchado que alguien pudiera desfallecer después de unos cuantos besos, pero así se sintió tras algunos instantes, cuando la destreza de ese hombre pareció quitarle toda la energía. Sus piernas perdieron firmeza y se derrumbó literalmente contra Kazuto, sus propias manos se aferraron a esos hombros en busca de la estabilidad que su cuerpo había perdido.

Él no parecía dispuesta a soltarla, sus labios apresaban los de ella con fiereza, un atisbo rudo de su personalidad, más Asuna no podía encontrar una razón para pedirle que se detuviera, ni siquiera cuando sintió el tacto en la parte baja de su espalda.

Era una situación indecorosa, pero a esas alturas donde sus emociones clamaban por algo que desconocía, sabía que no podría ponerle fin. Su cuerpo, su piel, sus entrañas pedían más de esos besos vehementes... Y también sabía que estaba casi entregada en bandeja, sin embargo, pese a la ligereza de sus prendas íntimas, el muchacho no hacía ademán de ir más allá.

—Asuna se casará conmigo... —declaró enardecido, apresando su labio inferior con los dientes, sintiéndolo suave tanto como su piel —No puede negarse cuando su cuerpo me ha dado una respuesta afirmativa...

Se sentía demasiado avergonzada para hablar, desfallecida contra su pecho, se mantenía de pie. solo porque Kazuto sostenía por sí mismo todo su peso. Su respiración estaba rota, sus labios temblorosos, y sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. Realmente no estaba en condiciones de responder algo coherente.

—N-no es apropiado...

—Podría armarse un escándalo si alguien se entera de esto... y la obligarían a desposarme...

Asuna intentó buscar sus ojos al oírle decir eso, por primera vez sintió una punzada de inquietud en su estómago. Empero, solo alcanzó a visualizar su perfil, fuerte, tranquilo, tan al contrario de ella que era un manojo de nervios.

—¿Milord...?

Él debió oír algo que su atribulada cabeza no, pues al segundo siguiente, la joven cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo cuando su sustento se esfumó, al tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse, esta vez dejando entrar a Alice, quien sonriente traía varias prendas consigo.

—Ya acabamos, pruébate estos —pronunció alegremente acercándose a ella—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Estaba cansada de esperar... —respondió con voz ahogada evitando sus ojos, mientras con toda la dignidad posible se sentaba en el borde de la tarima.

—¿El aire estaba sofocante aquí dentro?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tus mejillas están rojas y las ventanas abiertas, Asuna...

La pelirroja decidió no responder y rogó porque sus piernas la sostuvieran mientras aquellos vestidos apenas hilvanados se ceñían a su cintura.

••

••

Kazuto apareció para la cena, con su semblante tranquilo, llevando rosas para su cuñada y su huésped. Alice no podía borrar la sonrisa al ver que finalmente aceptaba sus consejos. Lo regañó por haberlas abandonado la tarde entera, y aunque intentó sonsacarle donde se había metido, el muchacho se mostró particularmente evasivo, preocupándose más en degustar la comida, pues la cocinera había preparado su plato favorito, que en esclarecer las dudas de la rubia.

Asuna era otro cantar, apenas despegaba la vista del plato y cada vez que la interrogaba contestaba con monosílabos. ¿Quizás la presencia de Kazuto provocaba su incomodidad?

Acabaron la cena demasiado rápido y luego la dueña de casa se retiró de la sala, argumentando que el haberse levantado tan temprano esa mañana, le había causado una profunda jaqueca y necesitaba descansar.

Asuna temía quedarse a solas con Kazuto, pero este no intentó nada extraño. La acompañó solícito y hasta le propuso pasear por los alrededores del jardín. Ella sabía que no sería bien visto salir de noche con él, pero la servidumbre no se mostraba exaltada por el ofrecimiento.

Sin duda la familia Kirigaya estaba acostumbrada a vivir bajo los tintes de un escándalo floreciente.

Se sentaron bajo la galería exterior. Era una noche preciosa, el firmamento negro era un excelente anfitrión para los puntos luminosos que titilaban en su seno. La luz de la luna daba la claridad necesaria para despejar la oscuridad, mientras los jóvenes compartían el silencio; Asuna porque no sabía qué decir luego de tantos encuentros vehementes, Kazuto porque al parecer a su naturaleza extraña le encantaba disfrutar de esa quietud.

¿Cómo iba a conocerle si él no le decía nada?

—¿Milord?

—Llámame Kazuto, Asuna —la voz firme con la que le respondió, la apenó. No se esperaba una acotación semejante, ni que la tuteara con tanta simpleza.

—Kazuto... —murmuró débilmente —¿No ha considerado vivir en el campo? Se nota que le agrada mucho.

—A Akihiko no le gustaría y puedo venir las veces que desee a la residencia de Eugeo...

—Por supuesto —Se sintió tonta por haber preguntado eso. Quería conocerle. Alice había dicho que era un excelente compañero de conversación... ¿porqué se mostraba tan distante con ella?

—A Asuna le gusta este lugar —agregó con convicción.

Ella sonrió, abrazó sus piernas, olvidando que el ruedo de su vestido no era lo suficientemente largo —Me recuerda a la vieja granja de mis abuelos. Pasaba los veranos allí metida lejos de todas esas cosas que enloquecen a una niña noble, quizás por esa razón no estoy acostumbrada a la época estival, la que todas las señoritas de mi edad parecen amar...

Él volvió la cabeza mirando sus zapatos —¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

—¿Aquí?

—En una residencia como esta.

Asuna rio —Me encantaría... —se encogió de hombros, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas —Quizás con mi pequeña fortuna adquiera unas cuantas hectáreas... me conseguiré un gato, sembraré patatas y me volveré ermitaña, pero feliz... —sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

Él deslizó la mano y le rodeó los dedos con suavidad, ella miró su gesto y lo contempló esperando que dijera algo, pero los segundos corrieron y no hizo ademán de romper la quietud. Ni siquiera la miró. Siguió allí tocando su piel con aire sereno.

—Me gustaría un perro y algo más que algunas hectáreas... campos para cabalgar y... un lago.

—Un lago es bonito.

—Si Asuna está ahí para recibirme cada día al caer la tarde, será perfecto.

—Kazuto...

La firmeza con la que rodeaba sus dedos se incrementó —¿Piensas que estoy loco?

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a contestar, devolviéndole el agarre —Mi padre era un inventor, así que puedo comprender un poco lo que piensa... Él tenía el sueño de que se podía surcar los cielos y acercarse a las estrellas... la gente decía que estaba loco... que no había forma en la que una persona pudiera volar... — sus ojos se humedecieron al recordarlo —Pero yo le creía... Mi padre tenía muchos defectos, pero él nunca me mentiría.

Kazuto se volvió con tanta rapidez hacia ella, que se sobresaltó, empero, él ciñó la presión con que sostenía su mano y se la llevó a los labios y la besó. Una, dos, varias veces. Asuna contuvo el aire ante ese gesto, le pareció tan íntimo... y sintió el mismo cosquilleo en su estómago que cuando la besaba, raudo, en la boca.

—No olvides esa promesa.

—No lo haré —respondió con voz afectada sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kazuto no la soltó, siguió apretando sus dedos limpiamente, con la vista al frente, como si pudiera ver a través de la oscuridad galopante que cubría el bosquecillo que era propiedad de su hermano y que se extendía en una mancha negra frente a ambos.

—Será mejor que te retires a dormir, Alice está espiándonos desde el piso superior... —murmuró con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Asuna lo soltó de inmediato y cuando alzó la vista, hacia la ventana ubicada encima de ellos, en la segunda planta, alcanzó a distinguir un reflejo de luz que velozmente se apagó, y la estela de cabello dorado, desapareciendo en las tinieblas de la casa.

—Buenas noches Asuna.

La joven se cubrió las mejillas tratando de bajarles la pena que sentía —Buenas noches milord...

••

••

Despertó por la luz que entraba a su recámara. Acostumbrada a levantarse temprano durante su época en la academia, no podía permanecer más tiempo en la cama si el sol se encontraba ya en lo alto.

Se giró hacia el lado opuesto del lecho para tomar su bata, cuando sus ojos encontraron un pequeño bouquet de rosas amarillas ubicadas sobre la almohada contigua a la suya. Parecían recién cortadas, algunas gotas de rocío aun embebían sus pétalos.

Se sentó, tomando la ofrenda entre sus manos y aspiró el aroma por varios segundos. Los tallos estaban algo irregulares, pero les habían quitado las espinas, y estaban enlazadas con un fino cordón negro para evitar que el ramo se abriera. Sonrió inexplicablemente.

—Asuna debería recibir rosas amarillas todas las mañanas...

La voz la hizo sobresaltar. Kazuto estaba sentado en el sillón frente a su tocador. Le daba la espalda, quizás confiriéndole algo de privacidad. Reviso su apariencia, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la vio en camisón, aún así se colocó la bata y salió del lecho.

—Buenos días Kazuto —sostuvo el bouquet contra su mejilla y lo observó, él ya estaba vestido con un traje de montar color negro, botas altas marrones, el cabello lo llevaba desordenado y algo largo... por un segundo tuvo la tentación de peinárselo con los dedos.

—Alice aun se encuentra durmiendo, no le gusta levantarse temprano. Eugeo la consiente mucho, Akihiko solía decir que era una floja...

Asuna reprimió una risita y tomó uno de sus aburridos vestidos negros del arcón, lo acomodó sobre el biombo que a veces hacía de vestidor, en lo que esperaba a la doncella que la ayudaba en su arreglo.

—En la academia siempre estaba salvándole el cuello —añadió con humor —Es una remolona adorable... y ya es un rasgo de su carácter que no va a cambiar.

Kazuto no estaba viéndola ahora, sus ojos contemplaban, concentrados, algún punto que lo había atrapado dentro del espejo frente a él, como si fuera la primera vez que descubría algo semejante. Asuna lo observaba fascinada, la manera en la que esas pupilas aceradas se mantenían fijas, la llevaron a morderse el labio con ansiedad. Se veía tan hermoso y... tan inalcanzable.

—Kazuto —lo llamó rogando que su mirada la encontrara en aquel espejo, pero el joven apartó los ojos, turbado.

—Veo que aun la conserva —murmuró levantando entre sus grandes manos la preciosa taza de porcelana que le obsequiara, y que ella guardaba celosamente entre las piezas de su tocador.

—Es uno de mis mayores tesoros, milord.

El joven estudió las flores carmesí que adornaban el objeto —No es de gran valor, aun así Asuna lo cuida como si fuera oro.

—Fue un obsequio suyo, por supuesto que es valioso para mí.

Él hizo una mueca, pasando por alto sus palabras —No es necesario que uses eso — la interrumpió de pronto, señalando el vestido que ella había escogido —Hoy llega tu nuevo guardarropa. Alice está muy emocionada por eso —se levantó del sitio que ocupaba y Asuna notó que llevaba una pequeña rosa amarilla prendida en el ojal, se le acercó sin titubear mirado hacia su costado derecho y con esa dulzura propia, soltó la flor de su traje y alzando la mano, la colocó tras su oído, entre algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello mandarina —Asuna debería usar rosas amarillas en su cabello.

—Milord... —se sonrojó.

Kazuto le rodeó la barbilla con sus grandes manos y le rozó la sien con los labios —¿Te gustaría tener rosales en tu residencia...?

Le pareció una pregunta extraña y totalmente fuera de contexto, posiblemente recordaba lo que en un arranque de humor le había confiado la noche anterior —Muchos, cientos. De color amarillo ya que dice que van bien con mi cabello.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Asuna se quedó quieta, sosteniendo el bouquet entre sus manos, en tanto él respiraba contra su cabello tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Considero que para lord Kazuto debe ser aburrido velar mi sueño —no quería quedarse callada y fue lo primero que cruzó su mente. La cercanía que él insistía en mantener ya no le resultaba abrumadora, en cierto punto le parecía familiar, y despertaba una inquietud nueva en su estómago. Sobre todo, en esa clase de momentos en los que se quedaba silencioso contra ella, sin hablar y sin moverse como si estuviera dormido. Pero Asuna sentía la intensidad de sus ojos y sabía que estaba consciente estudiándola con fascinación.

—Ver a dormir a Asuna es una de mis actividades favoritas... se ve indefensa y me hace desear estar allí para protegerla de todo el que quiera hacerle daño.

—Aquí nadie me va a hacer daño, milord...

—No estoy tan seguro.

—La casa de lord Eugeo es segura... —los dedos masculinos le sellaron los labios con cierta presión, él estaba viéndola de soslayo, estudiando la delicada curva de su mejilla arrebolada.

—Asuna cásate conmigo, puedo darte todo lo que desees.

—Yo...

—¡Lady Asuna! ¿Ya se encuentra despierta? Madame Ashley ha traído sus nuevos vestidos —la voz excitada de una doncella los interrumpió, golpeaba la puerta con demasiado entusiasmo para ser tan temprano en la mañana —Desea que usted se los pruebe mientras ella se encuentra aquí.

Asuna ni siquiera necesitó explicarle la situación al joven, este le besó la frente y encaramándose a la ventana, salió hacia el exterior para treparse hasta su habitación.

El corazón de la pelirroja saltó en su pecho, no sabía si por la adrenalina de ver a ese muchacho actuando como un ladrón, o por las atenciones hermosas que él tenía con ella. Se acercó a abrir la puerta todavía con el bouquet de rosas prendido a su muñeca.

No pensaba quitárselo en todo el día.

••

••

—Ya no sé donde buscar... he agotado todas mis ideas —Akihiko Kirigaya, el legendario duque que ponía a temblar a cualquiera con sus pupilas negras como el pedernal, lucía derrotado mientras se derrumbaba entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio de su estudio —Tengo terror de que le haya ocurrido algo malo.

—Hermano no seas pesimista, sabes que de ser así ya nos hubiéramos enterado; las malas noticias viajan rápido.

—Lo sé, Eugeo. Pero estoy francamente desesperado.

En verdad sus palabras ilustraban su apariencia. El cabello oscuro del duque, rasgo que compartía con el menor de la familia, se veía desprolijo, al igual que la camisa puesta al descuido que enseñaba el inicio de su torso.

Eugeo intentaba conservar el temple, pese a que se sentía igual de preocupado, no iba a sucumbir a esa clase emociones; alguien debía sostener a la familia, y ese no era el duque, entonces tenía que ser él.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y una grácil mujer de corto cabello negro y preciosos ojos verdes, entró portado una enorme bandeja. Vestía de azul, lo que al rubio le recordó a su esposa a quien hacía más de dos semanas no veía. Le sonrió genuinamente al depositar el servicio sobre la mesa y se dispuso a entregarles una taza de café cargado a cada uno.

Con el rostro orlado de diminutas pecas y la sonrisa fresca, aquella mujer era una bocanada de aire fresco para el animo funesto de ambos hombres.

—Mi padre siempre decía que se piensa mejor después de una buena taza de café —comentó alegremente.

—Y tu padre tenía toda la razón del mundo, Rinko —respondió el duque aceptando el gesto con una sonrisa culposa.

—Me alegra verte, pese a que sea bajo estas circunstancias, Rinko —Eugeo le devolvió el gesto con un mohín agradecido —Y sé que a Alice le encantará saber qué estás aquí.

Trató de elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, no quería incomodar a la bella mujer, y mucho menos a su hermano mayor. La relación que los unía era complicada y apenas se sostenía por sí misma. Parecían viejos amigos y no los amantes que alguna vez fueron. Era obvio que ella aun albergaba sentimientos profundos por el duque, se notaba por la forma desesperada con la que lo contemplaba... no lo había olvidado. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Akihiko, por el rictus severo que ya nunca abandonó su semblante, guardaba secuelas de esa tormentosa época en la que estuvo prendado de esa bruja... cuando dañó el corazón de la mujer que ahora lo veía desamparada y, movido por emociones terrenales, recluyó a Kazuto en un centro para enfermos mentales...

Algo que nunca entendió. Pero el tema todavía era demasiado delicado para ambos y el duque intentaba por todos los medios resarcirse de sus pecados.

—En verdad me encantaría verla, envíale mis saludos.

—Puedes venir al campo siempre que quieras, esa también es tu casa.

—Gracias Eugeo —le respondió con genuina gratitud.

—Hablando de ella —Akihiko interrumpió con prisa —¿Le has escrito para saber como marcha todo por allí?

—Le telegrafié hace unos días, es extraño que aun no me halla llegado una respuesta.

—¿Le explicaste la situación?

—Si no lo hacía, era capaz de tenerla aquí reclamando el porqué no habíamos contado con ella —le explicó a Rinko, pero la mujer parecía entender por completo la situación.

—¿Lady Yuuki es amiga de Alice?

Eugeo alzó una ceja sorprendido de que ella supiera tantos detalles, posiblemente en su desesperación, Akihiko le había confiado todo.

—En efecto. Se conocieron mientras cursaban la academia de señoritas de Madame Sakuya. Pero su hermano Kouchirou fue compañero de Akihiko en la universidad.

—Sí, creo que lo recuerdo. Una familia un tanto... fuera de lo común.

—Su padre era un científico, ganaba lo suficiente para vivir con sus inventos, aunque las malas lenguas dicen que derrochó gran parte de su fortuna por amor a ese pasatiempo. Al menos, se preocupó de que sus dos hijos tuvieran educación.

—¿Y también crees que esa chica es una caza fortunas? —aventuró directamente, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres por la rudeza de sus palabras.

El rubio miró de mala manera a su hermano mayor —En verdad, eso está muy lejos de mis pensamientos, Rinko. No creo que lady Yuuki sea una mujer de esa calaña. Pero está sola y desamparada, y recientemente ha roto un compromiso, dejando a uno de los miembros de nuestro selecto club de nobles, con el corazón destrozado... Y me temo, que mi pequeño hermano ha sido el artífice de esa decisión. Por alguna razón que desconozco, Kazuto se ha obsesionado con ella desde que la vio en mi boda...

—¿Porqué piensas que es una obsesión? Quizás se haya enamorado de la muchacha.

—¡Rinko! —el duque intervino con fiereza, censurándola con la mirada —No voy a dejar que una niña mimada juegue con él, ni permitiré que tome una tajada de nuestra fortuna. Quizás haya sido seducida por la cuenta bancaria que Kazuto posee... No puedo saberlo. Pero, conozco a mi hermano, él no puede ver la maldad tras las personas, pero yo sí—gruñó —No permitiré que otra arpía le rompa el corazón.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada con una valentía envidiable. Actualmente era la única persona capaz de hacerle frente al malestar del duque —A Kazuto nadie le ha roto el corazón, milord. Pero parece que usted no lo entiende.

La forma en la que el mayor apretó los molares, pareció llevarse de tajo la quietud que gobernaba el estudio. Eugeo decidió intervenir antes que la situación pasara a mayores.

—Lady Asuna se encuentra en mi casa de campo haciéndole compañía a mi esposa. Y reitero, Rinko, no tengo nada en contra de ella; he compartido algunas conversaciones y me parece fresca e inocente. Pero está sola en el mundo y mi familia ha tomado la responsabilidad de cobijarla y conseguirle un nuevo hogar...

—Un marido —interrumpió duramente, adivinando lo qué había tras la noble acción —Así deja de importunar en los bien trazados planes que la ilustre familia pueda tener. Así es más sencillo controlar a Kazuto ¿cierto?

Dicho de ese modo sonaba horrible. Eugeo abrió los ojos, horrorizado de que esa fuera la verdad tras la decisión de su hermano mayor. Pero este habló antes de que pudiera exteriorizar sus dudas.

—Te estás extralimitando, Rinko. Mi mayor preocupación siempre ha sido mi familia, mis hermanos... —se puso de pie —Kazuto no es como los jóvenes normales de su edad; le aburre estar en un club de caballeros, no puede estar quieto hablando de deportes y política, encuentra tedioso apostar o jugar a los naipes, no bebe porque argumenta que el alcohol le causa jaqueca, y en vez de fumar, es capaz de quedarse observando por horas como la llama consume el cigarro... Y en cuanto a las mujeres... —suavizó la voz por respeto a ella —Liena ha sido capaz de entenderlo a pesar de los años que llevan juntos... si él me hubiera pedido convertirla en su esposa, no me hubiera negado, de cierta forma me sentiría tranquilo. Ella sabe cuidarlo, lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

—Es su amante —dijo haciendo una mueca, y miró a Eugeo con la rabia ardiendo en sus magnéticos ojos verdes —Todavía era un niño cuando lo empujaste a sus brazos.

La mujer se abrazó a si misma, quizás trayendo a memoria las veces que acompañó a Akihiko a ese infierno, cuando intentaban recomponer su relación... pero la confianza entre los dos se había roto y ya no volvería a ser la misma. Un adolescente Kazuto sujeto por una camisa de fuerza, se mecía rítmicamente en la única silla que tenía ese maloliente cuarto. No parecía reconocer a ninguno de sus hermanos y pese a que ambos se turnaban para visitarle y hablarle, él no paraba de sacudirse como si fuera un columpio. Rinko recordaba como si fuera ayer, haberse acercado hasta él, sin sentir temor o repugnancia, e ignorando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, le acariciaba el cabello con ternura hasta que Kazuto se quedaba inmóvil.

Con el tiempo, cuando Akihiko consiguió el permiso para sacarlo, se preguntó si él la recordaría. Ella y el duque ya no estaban juntos, pero le guardaba un cariño especial a ese muchacho. Por eso estaba allí, a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

—No te entrometas, Rinko. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Las duras palabras de Akihiko le supieron como si una bala de cañón le hubiera impactado en el pecho. Sintió el conocido escozor en sus ojos y parpadeó, conteniéndose.

—Yo agradezco tu sinceridad Rinko —Eugeo agregó para aquietar las aguas, y cuando iba a añadir algo más, un lacayo entró a la habitación portando una pequeña bandeja de plata con una esquela. Y tras inclinarse ante ellos, se la ofreció ceremoniosamente.

—Llegó en el correo, Lord Eugeo. Creo que es la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Con el rostro iluminado por tener noticias de su preciosa esposa, se hizo una pausa para leer. La pareja restante pudo ver como el semblante del rubio cambiaba de calma a incredulidad, y luego de sorpresa a furia.

—¡Kazuto se encuentra en mi casa de campo! —exclamó a viva voz, dándose la vuelta, mirando a sus acompañantes —Rinko debes venir... alguien tiene que estar ahí cuando Alice me explique porque hasta ahora me lo dice...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡Qué ese niño se ha burlado de nosotros todo el tiempo...!

_¡Cariño estamos bien! ¿Así que buscas a Kazuto? Pero él ha llegado aquí el mismo día que te fuiste. La hemos pasado muy bien juntos los tres. Asuna, él y yo organizaremos una velada en unos días para celebrar el inicio de la temporada... ¿Porqué no vienes? ¡Te echo de menos! —Alice._

••

••

El vestido color esmeralda la envolvía de tal forma que se sabía consciente de la admiración que causaba entre los abundantes caballeros que poblaban el salón de baile. Ella no había bailado ni una sola vez... y lo estaba dudando. En su condición, posiblemente no sería bien visto; aunque Alice le insistía en que ya dejara el luto, y llevara a su familia en su corazón. Lo cierto es que le había hecho caso; por eso vestía así, por eso llevaba rosas en el cabello, las que todos los días Kazuto dejaba en su lecho, y por eso había aceptado participar de esa fiesta.

_Una recepción simple_, había dicho Alice. Quiso reír. De _simple _no tenía nada.

Sin duda el baile era todo un éxito. Alice era una grandiosa anfitriona y se movía de acá para allá atendiendo a sus invitados. Ella trataba de seguirle el paso en lo que podía, pero por supuesto no era lo mismo; la blonda lo hacía de forma natural; como si hubiera nacido para ser el centro de todo ese lujo desbordante. Asuna no era así, nunca podría serlo.

Caminó por el salón abarrotado de gente, con la cabeza en alto como su amiga le había enseñado, desechando a todo aquel que se acercaba para pedirle una pieza. Kazuto, más temprano, le había hecho prometerle que le reservaría el primer baile para él... pero hacía dos horas que la velada estaba en su apogeo y no había rastros del muchacho.

Trató de no pensar que se vistió con ese vestido hermoso para impresionarlo, guardándose la pena de ese escote que remarcaba generosamente la voluptuosidad de sus pechos, según dictaba la moda. Ansiaba que él la encontrara bonita.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que se encontraba en esa preciosa residencia, y por algún motivo desconocido Kazuto cesó en sofocarla con sus variadas propuestas de matrimonio... quizás porque ella se negaba una y otra vez, y era lógico que se rindiera. La zozobra que sentía en el pecho no sabía a qué atribuírsela. Las visitas a su alcoba dejaron de ser diarias, para ser esporádicas; y ni siquiera estaba allí cuando despertaba, era consciente de su presencia gracias al ramillete de flores que dejaba en su almohada y porque, creyéndola dormida, le besaba la frente o las mejillas. Y cuando se sentía más osado, lo cual ocurría pocas veces, depositaba un beso entre el valle de sus pechos. Pero Asuna no podía recordar esos detalles sin abochornarse.

—Espero hayas guardado el primer baile para mí —sonó la voz que había aprendido a conocer en todo ese tiempo. Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello al susurrar contra su piel.

Asuna se giró, advirtiendo lo guapo que se veía en ese traje oscuro —Estaba esperándole, milord.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Asuna. Te ves muy hermosa.

Se sonrojó —Gracias.

No la veía a los ojos, pero contemplaba su cabello con una reverencia casi religiosa. De pronto tomó un mechón y lo llevó a sus labios. Asuna no pudo evitar temblar.

—Baila conmigo.

Pese a que había tenido su presentación en sociedad como toda una rica niña noble, no recordaba sentirse tan nerviosa como lo estaba en ese momento en que él, con la mano en su fino talle, la guiaba entre las parejas que bailaban, hacia un sector donde pudieran moverse con facilidad.

Tan solo acababa de acomodar la mano en su cintura, con su pecho rozando el de ella, cuando se quedó quieto. Una sonrisa extraña adornando los labios masculinos.

—Mis hermanos están aquí — dijo con convicción.

—¿El duque también?

Kazuto no respondió oralmente, la atrajo a su cuerpo sin importarle el espectáculo que estaban montando, le besó el cabello, la frente, sus mejillas con una ternura que la hizo derretirse contra él.

—Tenemos que irnos, Asuna.

—¿Por qué?

—Esta casa ya no es segura para nosotros. Debemos volar de aquí.

Tal vez no entendió a qué se refería, pero no fue capaz de ponerle un freno cuando, jalándola del brazo, la arrastró entre las parejas por el medio de la pista de baile, hasta el otro extremo del salón donde las puertas llevaban al jardín.

La expresión fúrica de Lord Eugeo al descubrirlos, fue algo que la perseguiría y la llenaría de pena por mucho tiempo.

••

••

_Nota:_

_Hola a todos! Aquí Sumi reportándose luego de mucho tiempo._

_Agradecimiento a todo el que desea pasarse a leer esta historia!._

_Gracias a Kim por tu paciencia! me ha esperado como 4 meses para seguir escribiendo esto! gracias bella 3 te admiro y te adoro como no tienes idea!_

_Esperamos traer el próximo capitulo pronto._

_Dudas? Comentarios? Déjalos aquí abajo y trataremos de responderlas 3_

_Gracias totales!_

_Kim & Sumi._


	5. 04

_Capítulo 04~_

••

••

Akihiko dejó los papeles, referentes a un nuevo negocio en el que pensaba invertir, para ver al jovencito frente a él, que como era costumbre, tenía la atención puesta en otro lugar, en esa ocasión se mantenía sobre el reloj de péndulo en la esquina del estudio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido está vez?

—Solamente hice lo que dijo.

Su pequeño hermano no se dignó en verle, su oscura mirada perseguía el movimiento del péndulo.

—No es lo que escuché —el duque, exasperado, terminó por levantarse y se colocó frente al reloj para ganar la atención del menor.

Pero Kazuto en cambio, buscó otro punto de interés, siendo este la piel de sus propios zapatos.

—Se fue gritando. ¡Está demente!

El duque mantuvo la calma, ya era el tercer maestro esa semana y también una infinidad de institutrices, los que durante varios años no llegaban a comprender la peculiar personalidad del Kirigaya más joven.

En esa ocasión, el respetable profesor a quien había contratado, salió corriendo como si hubiese visto un demonio apoderarse de un cuerpo humano; la razón, ver a su estudiante sacar de una simple ecuación, una infinidad de números incomprensibles, llenando hojas por horas y horas sin que pudiera detenerle.

El problema no era en sí lo que Kazuto hacía, sino más bien cómo lo realizaba. Se enfocaba tanto en aquello que llamaba su atención, que podía quedarse sumergido en eso hasta que perdiera el interés, lo que usualmente sucedía por horas, incluso días, cerrando por completo sus otras funciones como humano; no hablaba, comía o bebía, a veces ni sentía dolor. Su temor era que algún día decidiera dejar de respirar. En la época actual eso era calificado como un estado anormal.

Si la cantidad de personas interesadas en ese trabajo no disminuía, era debido a que deseaban hacerse con la fama de ser quien domó al extraño lord, hermano del gran duque. Eso los llenaría de renombre suficiente, como para que el resto de nobles solicitaran sus servicios, pagando fortunas exorbitantes para que educaran a sus hijos.

Estiró su mano con la intención de acariciarle el cabello, estaba seguro que Kazuto se sentía mal a pesar que su tranquilo rostro no demostrara expresión, pero al notar la incomodidad de su hermano, optó por solo colocar la misma en su hombro.

—La próxima vez, trata de no asustarlos.

El menor no contestó, se mantuvo quieto, como una estatua.

Las preocupaciones de verlo indefenso en ese mundo que no llegaba a comprenderlo, le obligaba a imponerse la tarea de encontrar a alguien que en verdad supiera entender las necesidades que tenía.

Y cuando creyó encontrar a la persona adecuada, el decir con alegría y alivio _"ella es Quinella, tu nueva institutriz, trátala_ _bien"_ y no notar la mirada hambrienta que la bella mujer le dedicó a su joven hermano, quien recién acababa de regresar de cabalgar y apenas era un adolescente anguloso, fue el error más grande que hubo cometido. Después de todo, él mismo quedó hechizado por la dama que casi destruyó por completo sus vidas.

Siendo Kazuto el más afectado...

••

••

—La tensión es asfixiante, deberían tomarlo con calma.

—¡Es de Kazuto de quien hablamos! —repitió por enésima vez el duque.

Rinko no se sintió intimidada, ni mucho menos ofendida, sabía que Akihiko estaba molesto consigo mismo por toda esa situación que se había salido de sus manos. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo a su alrededor funcionara con la precisión de un reloj, y que algún detalle se escapara de su atención suponía un desastre. Desde siempre había protegido a sus hermanos, era un deber que se impuso tras la muerte de sus padres, cuando aún era muy joven. Y solo una vez en el pasado había fallado a esa promesa, las consecuencias fueron tan horribles, que se prometió no volver a hacerlo... Sin embargo, la larga vigilia estaba pasándole factura, por lo que se hallaba más irritable que nunca.

En múltiples ocasiones, ella lidió con su semblante duro y frío. En aquella temporada donde las cosas entre ellos eran frágiles y complicadas, era común verlo distante a pesar que sus labios la tocaban y gritaban que estaba ahí.

Y aunque sabía que le escondía algo, no cesó en estar a su lado; cumpliendo su papel como prometida del duque, acompañándolo a las fiestas que eran invitados y bailando únicamente con él.

Verlo tan perdido como solía estar en el pasado, nuevamente le mostraba que había caído en el mismo error. Otra vez no tomaba la decisión correcta.

Buscando la ayuda del hermano de en medio, la dama movió su atención al rubio que al igual estaba tenso y lidiando con un problema propio. Pero al menos sabía asimilarlo mejor.

—Has dicho que Lady Yuuki no va tras su fortuna.

Eugeo asintió, la travesía de buscar a Kazuto, sumado al extenso viaje hasta su hogar, estaba haciendo que el agotamiento se sintiera sobre sus hombros.

—Es una dama fina y no he notado que le interese el dinero de la familia.

—Entonces no veo el porqué tratan de frenarlo. Permitan que la corteje.

—Rinko, dudo que Kazu conozca la diferencia entre cortejar y querer seducir carnalmente a una mujer —Eugeo se peinó su desordenado cabello con una mano.

Suspirando, ella regresó su atención al duque que no parecía dispuesto a contestarle.

—A mi parecer lo tratan como un adolescente que está saboreando su primera relación con una joven.

—No puede verse de otra manera —argumentó el rubio que por quinta vez, corría la cortina de la ventanilla para medir el tiempo que faltaba para llegar a su casa de campo.

La terquedad de ambos hombres, le estaba provocando una jaqueca.

—¿Acaso están tan ciegos para no ver que él puede cuidarse solo y tomar sus propias decisiones en cuanto a su vida?

La mirada oscura del duque la fulminó, como si hubiese dicho algo impropio, en cambio el joven de iris verdes denotaba perplejidad ante esa verdad. Cómo si nunca lo hubiera considerado de ese modo.

—Es más listo que todos nosotros juntos —continuó al ver esa brecha —, aunque no desean procesarlo, él se ha enamorado. ¡No es algo imposible como le han hecho creer!

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Ni siquiera conoces a esa mujer, seguramente le engañó de alguna manera astuta —la contradijo el duque.

La dama hizo uso de aquel carácter fuerte que en pocas ocasiones hacía gala, juntó sus manos frente a sí y con la cara en alto, sin doblegarse ante la presencia de Akihiko, habló con seguridad.

—Lo sé porque conozco a Kazuto.

El poderoso hombre tuvo que retractar lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir, esa mujer sabía cómo hacerle tragar sus propias palabras.

Pero Rinko aún no terminaba —No es un tonto, no es algo pasajero lo que siente por ella. Lo ha dejado claro si ha llegado al extremo de desafiarlos.

—No importa como lo plantees, la protección de Kazuto es mi responsabilidad, no dejaré que cometa un error que lo hiera. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando... ?

Al darse cuenta de lo que su lengua iba a declarar, optó por callarse. No era adecuado desquitarse con ella, que fue otra víctima de su ingenuidad.

El ambiente en el carruaje se estaba volviendo tenso, así lo notaba Eugeo al ver la manera en que ambos se estudiaban, ninguno pensaba retroceder, decidió que la tarea de traer tranquilidad caía sobre sus hombros, aunque él mismo no pudiera calmarse, después de todo, también debía lidiar con su esposa, quien por algún motivo, mantuvo ocultas las travesuras de su hermano.

—Ya puedo ver las luces de mi casa —_demasiada iluminada_, prefirió no agregar.

••

••

Alice no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver a la pareja sobresaliendo del resto de personas en la pista. Se veían tan encantadores juntos. La química que flotaba entre ambos era tan obvia que resultaba imposible que alguien pudiera pasarla por alto.

Apenas unos días atrás, Asuna se encontraba en medio de un dilema emocional, ¿la causa? Kazuto.

La rubia no sabía muy bien qué pasaba entre ellos, pero no era ajena a lo que sucedía y conforme pasaban los días, fue testigo de como esa relación incipiente tomó forma hasta convertirse en un lazo de amistad que esperaba nadie pudiera romper. Su cuñado seguía a la huésped a sol y a sombra, era su compañero recurrente para recorrer la casa y ya era común verlos juntos, a una distancia mínima pese a la recomendada. A veces, se veía a la señorita pelirroja leyendo en el jardín, con el inalterable lord sentado a su lado en silencio, o a Asuna viéndolo cabalgar y realizar acrobacias que la dejaban con el corazón en la boca. Muchas veces solo compartían la quietud del momento, perdidos en la marea de sus propios pensamientos, pero sin duda él era un gran confidente. Lejos quedaban esos días donde Asuna le rehuía a su presencia, había aprendido a conocerlo tanto como ella, y Alice esperaba que el cariño que sintiera en su corazón, variara a algo mas profundo y eterno. Pese a que la rubia no sabía lo que pasaba puertas adentro de la alcoba, ni los detalles hermosos que el joven dejaba en su almohada cada mañana, sospechaba que ese pequeño ramillete que la pelirroja siempre llevaba prendido a la muñeca, era obsequio de Kazuto. El color rosado de sus mejillas hablaba por sí solo.

Por otro lado el vestuario de su amiga era hermoso y no había pasado desapercibida su belleza natural. Hasta el color encendido de su cabello, llamaba la atención del público masculino que se daba cita esa noche. Sin embargo, debía ocultar ese detalle a su cuñado. Este no se tomaría muy bien saber que otros hombres tenían puesta la mira en ella.

Estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos, que no notó, en qué momento la pareja decidió escabullirse dentro del mar de personas que poblaban uno de sus jardines.

La respuesta de esa fuga la tuvo al escuchar su nombre, justo detrás suyo.

—Alice ¿a dónde han ido?

—Querido, bienvenido —ignoró la fuerte expresión en su esposo, que mantenía la mirada donde hace unos minutos la pareja se encontraba —. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Todo tú estás desaliñado.

Su apariencia era lo que menos le importaba a Eugeo en ese momento. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar buscando a su hermano, estaba seguro que lo había visto por escasos segundos y Alice era el puente para dar con él de inmediato.

—Tienes mucho que explicar —dijo en cambio, creyó escuchar una risa por parte de su esposa, lo que le molestó —. No hagas esto más complicado. Está con Asuna, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién?—fingió ignorancia.

—No hay excusas en esta ocasión —detrás del rubio el duque apareció acompañado de una dama, a quien tenía el gusto de conocer.

—¡Rinko!

La anfitriona al ver a la recién llegada saltó a abrazarla y saludarla con demasiada efusividad, dejando a los dos caballeros consternados y a un paso de estallar por su falta de seriedad.

—Alice, no los cubras y dinos, ¿dónde está Kazuto?

La rudeza en la voz de su cuñado, rugía como nunca antes, parecía el dios que repartía truenos en una tormenta.

—¿Cómo puede estar él aquí? Odia las multitudes.

—No vengas a fingir no saber nada —bufó el duque, quien tuvo que controlar su voz al notar que los invitados los veían con curiosidad, claramente reconociendo de quienes se trataban —. Eugeo ve a revisar las habitaciones.

El artista ya estaba adentrándose al calor hogareño de su residencia, cuando el mayor le pidió que fuera a buscarlo en su interior.

Los ojos turquesa de Alice vieron perderse a su esposo en las escaleras, su astucia al menos le había dado unos segundos más al azabache para que aprovechara el tiempo antes que sus hermanos le confrontaran por la travesura.

—Rinko, ve al jardín —ordenó al notar el brillo divertido en las pupilas de la anfitriona.

—No me moveré de aquí —le desafió la bella mujer alzando la barbilla.

La rubia agradeció a los cielos que alguien cuerdo hubiera llegado. La serenidad que representaba la presencia de aquella mujer de ojos verdes, era de gran ayuda para hacer entrar en razón al par de hermanos.

—Como quieras, pero si algo sucede, recaerá en ustedes —manifestó pasando junto a ambas a paso apresurado.

La fría actitud de Akihiko hubiera congelado a cualquiera. Pero no a ellas, sin duda por algo ambas estaban ahí, teniendo el valor de desafiarlo y salir victoriosas.

—La velada es hermosa, su gracia, ¿no cree que debería aprovechar y sacar a una debutante a bailar? —la pícara voz de Alice lo obligó a detenerse a regañadientes.

—No he venido a ilusionar a nadie. ¡He venido a por mi hermano!

—No está aquí —le explicó con prisa —. No lo he visto desde medio día, apenas le mencioné la fiesta, dijo que no participaría...

Rinko, al comprender el mensaje oculto tras la insistencia de Alice, estuvo dispuesta a ayudar.

—Akihiko esto es una tontería, solo mira a tu alrededor, sabes bien que a Kazuto no le gustan este tipo de actividades. Seguramente buscó refugio en la montaña, cuando termine la fiesta lo tendremos aquí con nosotros.

El duque dudó, lo que decía era verdad, describía correctamente el carácter de su hermano. Cuando lo llevaba consigo a los bailes, especialmente para que verificara si un negocio sería buena inversión, él se quedaba con la vista fija en los dados mientras el resto de caballeros jugaba, un par de minutos después salía del lugar para ya no volver, incluso durante la boda de Eugeo apenas estuvo un corto período de tiempo.

El gritó ensordecedor de la multitud, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Alice y Rinko veían al cielo, sus rostros mostraba perplejidad, lo que le llevó a ver al mismo punto.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró al ver ese enorme globo sujetando una canasta mientras sobrevolaba el cielo, tapando por un instante la luna.

••

••

—Estoy seguro que su hermano ¡el duque! cortará mi cabeza.

El ayudante de cámara de Kazuto se encontraba desordenando su rojo cabello cuando los notó.

Asuna no sabía a qué se refería el hombre, que estaba a un paso de caer desmayado por la presión que su amo le hacía cargar.

— ¿Está todo listo?

Ryo se jaló su cabello una vez más antes de contestar alarmado —Claro que lo está, solo apresúrese para que pueda largarme también, no quiero soportar la ira de su gracia.

La inquietud de Asuna aumentaba con cada segundo, al igual que su corazón, que latía descontrolado ante la calidez transmitida por la fuerte mano del lord, que con ternura extrema siguió guiándola por el jardín.

Casi corriendo cruzaron ese trayecto, buscando el lado opuesto a la salida.

_Si buscaban escapar ¿no era mejor ir a dónde se encontraban los carruajes?_—pensó de manera inocente.

La residencia poseía una gran extensión de campo llano, utilizada para los paseos a caballo y aunque ella no era hábil montando, había estado un par de veces en esa zona junto a Kazuto quien era un excelente jinete. Los caballos siempre se encontraban a gusto en su presencia, sin duda lo consideraban parte de su manada. Pero en esa ocasión, el terreno se encontraba vacío, salvo por aquella inmensa burbuja de color amarillo y rojo que estaba flotando sobre esa extensión, sujeta a una canasta capaz de albergar a media docena de personas. Esta se encontraba anclada al suelo, gracias a que cuatro hombres, de complexión fuerte, sujetaban cada extremo para evitar que emprendiera vuelo antes de tiempo.

—Sadore ¿podemos volar ya?

—Por supuesto, milord —les recibió un hombre que llevaba una llave inglesa en las manos, se le notaba complacido al ver el objeto flotando cómodamente en el aire.

Asuna le miró con curiosidad, posiblemente era un inventor, pues no encontraba otra lógica al ver ese artefacto, y las herramientas de diversas formas y tamaños desperdigadas a sus pies.

Notó como Kazuto sacaba una bolsa con monedas de su bolsillo y se la lanzaba, Sadore gustoso la guardó rápidamente sin intención de contarla.

—Asuna... —se volvió a ella.

Por un instante creyó que la vería a los ojos, pero no fue así, su atención se posó en el agarre que mantenía en su brazo.

—Debemos volar.

— ¿¡Qué!? —no pudo evitar gritar. ¿Se refería a eso? Cuando se lo propuso, no creyó que fuera algo tan literal.

No, aquel hombre que les sonreía como si supiera un secreto que ella desconocía, no era un inventor, era lo que su padre llamaba un _aeronauta._

Por instinto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, nunca antes sus pies habían dejado el suelo y ver el tamaño de esa bolsa de aire estaba drenando toda su confianza.

—Con este globo haremos nuestro el cielo.

—Es una primera experiencia que me gustaría emprender con usted, pero no creo que sea en esta ocasión...

No estaba lista para volar, y al parecer Kazuto no le preguntaría si quería hacerlo, pues el que terminara cargándola y llevándola adentro de la barquilla era muestra de que no tenía opción de negarse. Le abochornó el estar siendo observada por media docena de caballeros mientras era acunada en sus brazos, pero al parecer, aparte del ayudante de cámara nadie reprochó tal acción.

—Hay un clima agradable —le escuchó decir cuando con facilidad había logrado su objetivo.

—Honestamente milord, le temo a las alturas —se sinceró, pero su miedo solo parecía engrandecer el deseo de su acompañante.

Él arqueó su rostro en una sonrisa picara, lo que Asuna apenas alcanzó a advertir, ya que se dio la vuelta para dar un par de indicaciones al pelirrojo, quien solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglar lo que sea que debía constatar con su sirviente, de un ágil salto ingresó e inmediatamente fue directo al centro del globo; allí se erigía una caja metálica conformada con bobinas y engranajes de diferentes tamaños.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —se acercó, él estaba concentrado en colocar una manivela en una ranura.

Seguramente lo que actuaría como llave.

Ella conocía mas o menos como estaba conformado un motor, siendo su padre y su hermano inventores, estaba bastante familiarizada con el diseño de alguno de esos aparatos. De niña solía acabar con las manos llenas de aceite por su afán de armar engranajes y válvulas. Su madre la regañaba todo el tiempo, pues esas no eran actividades propias para una niña noble como ella. Y tal vez fue por ese motivo, que decidieron meterla de pupila en un internado para señoritas.

—Deberías alejarte un poco —le aconsejó Kazuto tras notar su mirada.

Asuna no dudó en hacerle caso, el leve olor a combustible se condensó en el aire.

Lentamente, el joven giró la manivela, una diminuta chispa anaranjada se produjo, logrando que una llama uniforme latiera, los mecanismos hicieron ruido mientras la canasta vibraba. Ella se sujetó al borde, al momento que le escuchó gritar a los hombres que soltaran las cuerdas.

—¿Ya había hecho esto antes, milord? —se obligó a preguntar tratando de sonar calmada. Para su sorpresa, él no contestó de inmediato, seguía contemplando el motor con toda concentración.

—He acompañado a Sadore muchas veces en sus travesías. Es fácil —respondió lentamente.

La idea de echarse para atrás y bajarse, tuvo que olvidarla para luchar con el miedo de ser testigo de cómo, la única cuerda que los anclaba a tierra era desatada. La canasta volvió a estremecerse algunos segundos, y finalmente se elevó, flotando livianamente en el aire.

Asuna cerró los ojos cuando se alzaron, se aferró al mimbre de la canasta, como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y entumecidos. Quería gritar, pero la voz no le salía.

—Te pierdes el espectáculo, Asuna —sintió el suave susurro en su oído.

El hecho de que la inestabilidad de la cesta pareció volverse del lado donde yacía agarrada, le impedía ver qué sucedía.

—No tengas miedo, estoy aquí—su mano fue tomada y un beso postrado en sus nudillos —No dejaré que nada malo ocurra.

Con la pena encendida en sus mejillas le obedeció, de manera lenta sus pestañas se movieron, al primer parpadeó vio al grupo de hombres que se veían diminutos, la iluminación de la mansión desde ese punto hacía que la residencia destacara. Al segundo siguiente, sus ojos se centraron en el suelo que se veía cada vez más lejano y sintió un vértigo horrible.

—Acércate a mí —le acarició la espalda en un afán de sosegarle —, debemos equilibrar la canasta. Con esta correntada suave, viajaremos al este. Al inicio del sol.

Su temor se estaba haciendo realidad, al notar que efectivamente el peso estaba en la esquina donde ella se encontraba, ya habían sobrevolado la ostentosa mansión de Alice para ese entonces, pero el viento seguía empujándolos hacia esa dirección, el miedo de que tras una ráfaga terminaran chocando contra un árbol, le hizo buscar en los brazos de Kazuto la protección que necesitaba.

—Estamos volando —susurró todavía sin creérselo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Que cumpliríamos la promesa que te hizo tu padre?

Ella asintió, parpadeando, notando el escozor en sus ojos. Se aferró fuerte a su saco para que no notara que estaba demasiado afectada por sus palabras.

—Gracias Kazuto...

—Aun no es seguro. Debo equilibrar el peso.

No se opuso en permitirle realizar esa acción, aunque por un momento echó de menos la seguridad que transmitían sus brazos. Kazuto soltó unos sacos de arena y la canasta se estabilizó por completo; cuando terminó, le invitó que se acercara al borde para apreciar la vista. En un segundo la tierra se había hecho más pequeña y el cielo más grande. La belleza del firmamento oscuro coronado por diminutas perlas doradas le dio la bienvenida.

Aunque era de noche, Asuna no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver las extensiones de tierra grisácea bajo ellos, las luces; como puntos anaranjados ardían en el suelo.

—Es hermoso...

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Me encanta, nunca antes había visto el mundo de esta manera.

—Es algo que solo los aeronautas e inventores entienden.

A ella volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos. Sonrió con valentía, quitándose las lágrimas

—Contempla el cielo. Por esta noche es nuestro.

Su mirada cristalina le obedeció. El estar tan cerca de la luna que parecía una elegante esfera de plata, y las estrellas titilando a la par, le hizo extender la mano como si pudiera tocarlas. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero sus dedos se estiraron con ahínco, hasta que la firme mano de Kazuto la tomó.

—¿Deseas que te baje una estrella?

—Eso es imposible —rió por tal ocurrencia —, el estar tan cerca de ellas me es suficiente.

—Entonces te traeré seguido a verlas. Cuando te canses del lago, las caminatas y el té, escaparemos como ahora.

Nuevamente estaba incluyéndola en sus planes, en aquel futuro incierto del que siempre hablaba. No sabía si estaría a su lado para siempre, pero no podía depender de la hospitalidad de su amiga, algún día debería hacer maletas y buscar su propio camino. Como pensó antes que aquel hombre revolucionara su vida, con su pequeña fortuna se compraría una propiedad donde vivir tranquila. Claro, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaría pasar tiempo con él, pues aunque era dueño de una personalidad muy singular, se había acostumbrado por completo a tenerlo a su lado como una especie de guardián.

Ya se encontraban sobrepasando los cien pies, la nubosidad en el ambiente hacía que el frío le helara el cuerpo. Si la hubiera puesto en advertencia habría traído algo más grueso con qué cubrirse, su actual vestuario no era el más propicio para protegerla del clima.

—Tienes frío.

Inmediatamente su mano fue liberada, se volvió para verle y le encontró despojándose de su abrigo.

Creyó que como el caballero que era se lo ofrecería, lo que no fue así, en cambio la prenda cayó al suelo, y los botones de su blanca camisa fueron quitados, dejando su pecho y torso expuestos ante ella.

—¿Qué hace? —gritó alarmada, sus mejillas ardían, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desvestirse delante de ella y creía el único que no mostraba vergüenza.

—Los libros dicen que así se entra más rápido en calor.

Acompañando sus palabras, la abrazó por detrás, su pecho desnudo terminó cubriendo su espalda, una de sus manos le rodeó el cuello mientras la restante se posó en su abdomen.

El calor que la invadió seguramente competía con el color de su cabello, no sabía si era el efecto científico de su argumento o el compartir calor corporal de esa manera tan poco convencional le hacía hervir en esa fiebre.

—Ya me siento mejor —balbuceó.

—Aun no, el frío apenas inicia. Tenemos unas cuantas horas hasta la llegada del amanecer.

Sintió como Kazuto enterraba la cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

—Kazuto... ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Ella tragó fuerte, ahora su cabello era atrapado por la boca de su acompañante.

—A donde el viento nos lleve Asuna.

Terminó por morderse el labio, su corazón latía descontrolado.

—Alcanzaremos ver el amanecer cuando el combustible se agote.

—¿Qué? —su cuerpo tembló y trató de darse la vuelta para verle, pero la mantuvo firme contra él.

Estaba tan entretenido en su cabello que no le contestó.

••

••

_Tenía suerte, la despreciable vida al fin le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir de ese bache donde había estado por mucho tiempo._

El solo ver los anchos corredores desbordando en gala y los cientos de sirvientes al servicio, incluso del suyo, con afán de que no perdiera la cabeza al tratar con el joven lord, la llenaba de una sensación de libertad que nunca había sentido.

Sin duda la familia Kirigaya era la más rica entre la nobleza. La suerte le sonrió para llegar a ellos, era una mujer hermosa, pero debido a que procedía de una familia de condición más baja; la hija de un barón, ningún hombre rico o de estatus mayor deseaba arriesgarse. Después de todo, quien heredaría la poca fortuna de su familia sería su hermano mayor.

Ese jovencito a su cuidado era un espécimen raro, era su salto a la mejor vida, a simple vista notó esa peculiaridad que le llamó la atención. Aún no era un hombre, pero esos rasgos que denunciaba a leguas que la naturaleza era sabia y perfecta, le hizo desear que fuera su presa, lo que comprendía un reto enorme, pues él no quedó idiotizado por su belleza como siempre le ocurría a la población masculina. Kazuto simplemente no la veía, pero algo en su personalidad salvaje, le hacía pensar que ese niño presentía sus intenciones.

—Lady Quinella.

La aparición del duque la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Su gracia, disculpe no lo escuché llegar —con encantó se inclinó a modo de saludo.

El hombre, sonrió impregnado por su dulce apariencia . Lo que ella notó. El duque también era una buena opción, solo había un pequeño muro que impediría sus planes. La odiosa prometida de ojos esmeralda que siempre la observaba con desdén.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad ¿y Kazuto? —dijo preocupado al no verlo en la sala, lugar asignado para las clases del menor.

—Se aburrió de ejecutar el piano, por lo que le sugerí que saliera a tomar aire fresco.

La satisfacción del duque resplandeció, al fin, luego de tantos años, ese ángel llegó a quitarle un peso de encima. Quince años tenía su hermano y ella era la primera que luego de un par de horas no lo creía un monstruo.

—Estoy complacido con sus enseñanzas.

—Me hace feliz educar, el amo Kazuto, si me permite decirle, es todo un genio.

Eso llenó de orgullo a Akihiko, su hermano estaba en buenas manos.

—Sabe, mi prometida salió al pueblo, me dispongo a tomar el té ¿le gustaría acompañarme?

—Sino le incomoda, sería un placer.

Y sin saber, cuándo o cómo, esa invitación se volvió parte de su rutina, con el tiempo la amistad paso a ser algo más íntima.

Tanto, que sintió que podía llegar a amarla, de la misma forma en la que amaba a Rinko, con la diferencia que Quinella era su amante y ella su prometida, la futura duquesa Kirigaya.

.

—¿Qué sucede Kazuto?

El menor no contestó, se le notaba molesto, a pesar que como muestra de premiar sus logros le había traído desde China una de esas tazas que tanto eran de su interés, ahora ni la veía.

—Estuve con Rinko en el jardín.

Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en la sombra de un árbol.

—Me comentó eso cuando vino a verme, estaba muy ocupado y no pude atenderla, pero igual pasó a dejarme una taza de café.

—Ya no pasas tiempo con ella.

—Es a causa del trabajo.

—Antes eso no era problema.

—Los tiempos cambian —quiso darle una palmada en el hombro pero el menor se apartó, dejando en claro que no deseaba que le tocara. Akihiko se quedó sorprendido, y algo confuso ante su abierto rechazo. Siempre se sintió orgulloso del lazo que había cultivado con su hermano pequeño. Lazo que de pronto había empezado a resquebrajarse.

—Pero si pasas tiempo con _ella_.

El duque no pudo ocultar su perplejidad, creyó que nadie más sabía de esos encuentros.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—La vi salir de tu estudio. No es justo para Rinko.

El duque respiró profundo, ya era hora que tuviera una charla de hombres con su hermano.

—Kazuto acércate —el menor no hizo caso —, es normal que los hombres tengan amantes, las esposas comprenden que nosotros tenemos necesidades que ellas no pueden cumplir.

— ¿Entonces porqué no se lo dices?

El mayor terminó poniéndose de pie —Aun eres joven para comprenderlo.

—No es justo para Rinko —continuó insistiendo.

Creyó que al final entendió, pues las cosas con ambas mujeres no cambió, su prometida seguía tan linda y amable como siempre, Quinella parecía más feliz.

En cuanto a Kazuto...

••

••

Ahora su cabeza daba más vueltas que un molino de viento.

—No es justo para Kazuto.

Las dos mujeres se apoyaban mutuamente mientras le impedían el paso. Estaban furiosas y no dejarían de hostigarle hasta que consiguieran detenerlo.

De algún modo, esas dos lograron distraer su atención del enorme globo que pasó flotando sobre sus cabezas. En ese momento, estaba más preocupado por el paradero de su pequeño hermano, que por los lujos exagerados de algún aeronauta colinas arriba. Pero conforme transcurrían las horas y Kazuto no aparecía, empezó a sospechar que aquel globo era otra de las extravagantes actividades del menor. Este tenía un historial bastante alto en ese tipo de travesuras. Solía ir a esa misma residencia porque sabía que Eugeo no le ponía el freno correspondiente.

Un par de horas después, cuando los invitados empezaron a retirarse, la sensación de que debían darle persecución a ese globo se volvió prioridad. Pero no importaba que él fuera el duque, la servidumbre en esa casa solo le obedecía a Alice, y aunque Eugeo intentó amenazarlos con que serían despedidos si no se movían, pues habían creado una barrera humana frente a los carruajes, ninguno obedeció, aduciendo que solo lo harían si Lady Alice lo pedía.

Su cuñada salió ganadora, además que su fiesta fue un rotundo éxito y siguió insistiendo que el espectáculo en el cielo y la velada en su hogar no estaban relacionados, desconocía de quien era tal artefacto, ni a dónde se dirigía o si Kazuto y Asuna se encontraban a bordo.

Quería matar a alguien en ese momento, pero se abstuvo ante la multitud que aun se encontraba disfrutando de la soprano que engalanaba la velada. Alice siempre había tenido el corazón blando para darle cobijo a todo tipo de artistas independientes.

Ninguno vio a Kazuto en ese artefacto. Desconocían como en tiempo récord logró escapar. Pero la corazonada de que escapó por los cielos no le abandonaba.

Ese niño seguía burlándose en su cara.

—Akihiko será mejor que te sientes —sugirió Eugeo quien decidió darse por vencido en intentar convencer a las dos mujeres, y ahora bebía una botella de vino.

—No es no Eugeo, ven y controla a tu mujer.

Solo bastó una mirada de la rubia para que el de ojos verde se quedara quieto y optara por beber directamente del pico de la botella.

No sabía si por la falta de sueño o por el poder que ella ejercía sobre él, que actuaba tan manso y obediente. Lo último que deseaba era que Eugeo se aliara con las damas. Pero al menos lo entendía, no tenían pruebas para culpar a Alice de las decisiones que tomaba Kazuto, ella misma se excusó diciendo que no existía razón para encerrarlo en casa hasta que ellos llegaran. Era normal que el joven le hiciera una visita, no era un delito que le recibiera. Además, el que guardaran la noticia de su desaparición en un silencio infranqueable, la había molestado en demasía.

Y todavía ellas se veían tan radiantes y bellas, en cambio ellos eran un desastre total.

—No me detendrán —amenazó —, tomaré un caballo e iré en busca de mi hermano.

El fuego que ardía en las pupilas de ambas mujeres, le gritaba que no cederían.

— ¡Maldición! Alice, Rinko, saben que estoy angustiado por Kazuto, hago todo esto por su bien.

— ¿Y crees que nosotras no?

—Casarlo con Liena no solucionará nada —la rubia estaba enfurecida. Cuando esa descabellada idea le fue revelada, se abstuvo de abofetearlos por decencia.

—Traten de comprenderlo. Si no actúo rápido, Kazuto será engañado.

—Lo comprendemos —Rinko dio un paso hacia adelante —, lo que no aprobamos es cómo tratas de manipular todo bajo palabras bonitas y buenas intenciones.

—Tiren esa terquedad a la basura, déjenme pasar y luego discutiremos quien tiene razón.

—No lograrás nada —la rubia se dirigió a su esposo —. Nosotras también estamos angustiadas, no sabemos de su paradero, encontrarlos sanos y salvos es nuestra prioridad.

—Si pensamos igual ¿qué estamos esperando?. Manda a alguien a preparar un carruaje.

—Aquí trabajamos de manera diferente —la dama parecía decepcionada —. Si quieres acompañarnos a buscarlos, deberás comportarte y entender que haremos las cosas sin intenciones de dañar a nadie.

—Deben de estar bromeando —bufó Akihiko.

—Depende de ti, es así o no saldrás de esta casa aunque la reina venga —le quitó la botella al rubio —. Cariño es mejor que vayas a ducharte.

Y aunque ahora tenían la oportunidad de salir y buscar por sus propios medios dar con el paradero del menor, ninguno quiso hacerlo.

—Los Kirigaya se cuidan y se apoyan entre sí ¿verdad? —Rinko sonrió al recordarle esas palabras que muchas veces a él le tocó repetir.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero el duque no deseaba despegar la atención de esa mujer.

••

••

— ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo...!

Su grito se lo llevó el viento. Aterrada ante el temblor inestable de la barquilla, se sostuvo del brazo de Kazuto, quien no mostraba signos de miedo.

Luego de pasar toda la noche juntos, ver el ocaso arder fue el espectáculo mayor. La franqueza de su acompañante en asemejar el color de la mañana con su cabello, le hizo adoptar ese rubor que tanto le encantaba en su rostro.

Recorrieron un par de kilómetros más sobre unos gigantescos campos de trigales, cuando notó que en vez de seguir ese ritmo en el cielo, estaban descendiendo.

Tímidamente se volvió hacia Kazuto, aún no se había vestido; la fracción de su tallado cuerpo resplandecía bajo las luces de la mañana, se avergonzó al estar viéndolo de esa forma.

Reprimiendo las ganas de continuar admirándolo, su atención se movió a dónde la mirada oscura se encontraba observando el fuego que creaba el aire al inflar el globo, notó que la llama era más pequeña de lo que recordaba y cada vez fue haciéndose más débil, al punto de extinguirse.

Cuando eso sucedió, el globo crujió de modo monstruoso, dejándola sorda por unos segundos, el sísmico movimiento se acrecentó junto al silbido del aire escapándose. No había que ser sabio para entender que eso no debía suceder.

—Se acabó el combustible — fue la corta explicación que Kazuto dio.

Eso los llevaba a su actual situación, el globo cayendo en picado al suelo. Dirigiéndose a una zona boscosa, no cabía duda que terminarían chocando con un árbol.

—No temas, te protegeré.

Caminó de manera estable a pesar que la inclinación tras la súbita pérdida de aire, debía impedírselo. La jaló del brazo y de un suave movimiento Asuna terminó con la cara enterrada en su pecho desnudo.

Sus mejillas ardieron, no era correcto estar con un caballero así, aunque eso no importaba cuando sus vidas estaban en riesgo, no quería morir pero si lo hacía en sus brazos, no sería una muerte tan lamentable.

Sintiendo que era necesario sujetarse de él le rodeó, tan fuerte como pudo.

—Asuna...

Ante el llamado, despegó su cara, quizás sería la última vez que le vería, quería sonreírle, pero no pudo, el miedo que sentía era más grande. Lo que deseaba para calmar su ritmo cardíaco, era que le dejara ver la profundidad de su mirada, pero no fue así, como siempre sus ojos huían de los suyos.

Y ante el inevitable parpadeó que dio al intentar de alguna manera que conectaran miradas, el atrevimiento de él fue besarla, tomar sus labios en un ardiente beso que le robó el aliento.

Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y al segundo siguiente, se encontraban en la esquina de la canasta, él inclinado sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras no cesaba de besarle.

Se detuvo cuando al fin un fuerte golpe los sacudió, hasta que se quedaron quietos. La sensación fue tan extraña, que Asuna brevemente despegó los parpados. El globo que antes flotaba encima de sus cabezas había desaparecido por completo, volvió sus ojos contemplando los alrededores, todavía estaban a una altura considerable. Y tras ver la distancia que los separaba del suelo, soltó una pequeña exclamación de miedo, en respuesta los brazos de Kazuto, los cuales nunca titubearon, la apresaron con mayor firmeza. Y tal vez fue ese movimiento inesperado, lo que hizo que la cesta volviera a sacudirse como una cáscara de nuez a la deriva en el mar, el árbol que les daba cobijo osciló y la corriente gélida propia del amanecer hizo el resto.

Como un remolino, los siguió arrastrando árbol tras árbol, rama tras rama, mientras caían en un espiral que parecía eterno. Sus gritos, porque no solo Asuna probaba la resistencia de sus pulmones, sino que Kazuto también lo hacía, los acompañaron hasta que, otra vez se quedaron quietos, ambos desmadejados en el fondo de la cesta. Al parecer la manta que conformaba el globo actuó como ancla, enredando las telas contra algunas ramas y proporcionándoles una frágil estabilidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

No pudo contestarle, el shock de ese suceso se lo impedía. Sin embargo ver a Kazuto con un leve corte en la cabeza la asustó.

—¡Está sangrando! —él no pareció darle importancia a su angustia.

—¿Te has hecho daño, te duele algo? —se alejó de ella para examinarla con detenimiento. Si bien el fondo de la cesta había actuado como protección para Asuna, la caída fue abrupta y muy torpe. No iba a perdonarse si por culpa de aquella travesura la muchacha salía herida.

Sin pedirle permiso le tocó los hombros y con esa actitud tan analítica de él, le recorrió los brazos con las yemas de los dedos, palpando que sus huesos estuvieran en el lugar correspondiente, luego le recorrió el pecho y las caderas por encima del vestido. Con expresión seria, mordiéndose el labio en concentración, le levantó las faldas ignorando su grito de bochorno y otra vez con las manos recorrió sus piernas, calentando su piel alarmantemente fría. La caída había hecho que perdiera un zapato, pero eso no impidió que le revisara los pies.

No comprendía como no reparaba en él mismo e insistía en preocuparse por ella.

—No me ha pasado nada —dijo tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

Kazuto no estaba seduciéndola, en verdad lucía alarmado por la situación —Una vez me caí del caballo y de una forma muy tonta me quebré el coxis.

Asuna enrojeció y apartándole las manos de su cuerpo, afirmó —Milord le juro que no me he quebrado el coxis.

No convencido volvió a analizarla por completo. Al asegurarse que aparte de su desaliñado vestuario y cabello nada estaba fuera de lugar, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Casi al mismo tiempo, la canasta se meneó y la inestabilidad casi provocó que volvieran al suelo.

Una rápida mirada le hizo notar porqué se movían tanto, la lona y cuerdas quedaron enredados y la canasta flotaba aún, eso les salvó de precipitarse a tierra, pero en cambio, se zarandeaban con cada movimiento como si estuvieran sobre un columpio. La altura no dejaba de ser considerablemente peligrosa.

—Debemos curar su herida.

Él no contestó, parecía estar pensando en algo mientras estudiaba la situación.

—Primero debemos bajar.

Asuna tragó fuerte mientras volvía a ver hacia abajo, el árbol donde estaban atrapados no era joven, la altura era vertiginosa, sin duda aún recordaba como trepar, su hermano Kouchirou le hubo enseñado en algún momento de su niñez.

—Bajaré primero, iré por ayuda y volveré por ti.

—No... —instintivamente se aferró a su brazo —No me deje sola, puedo trepar, no soy muy hábil, pero estoy segura que puedo, no le daré problemas.

—No quiero que te lastimes.

—Por favor.

Su rostro se tornó duro, en término de unos segundos cambió a uno comprensible, quizás hasta satisfecho con la insistencia que le daba.

—Bajaremos juntos, no dejaré a Asuna atrás.

Eso la hizo absurdamente feliz.

—Seguramente los campesinos o leñadores que habitan el pueblito que acabamos de cruzar, nos vieron chocar y no tardarán en venir a ver qué sucede.

La tomó de la mano y la sostuvo hasta acercarse al tronco del árbol.

—Primero iré yo.

—Espere —logró detenerlo. Aún estaba semidesnudo, si era como dijo, que personas llegarían, no sería bien visto que los encontraran de esa forma, no quería que pensaran que chocaron por haber estado entretenidos en un nido de amor —, debería vestirse.

Creyó escuchar que reía, fue algo tan fugaz que pensó que solo fue su imaginación. Y luego con toda tranquilidad se colgó a una de las ramas, el corazón se le detuvo al pensar que caería, pero con sus fuertes brazos dominó su cuerpo logrando una postura estable, le ofreció la mano, ella tímidamente aceptó su ayuda, la destreza de ese hombre que parecía haber crecido entre los árboles como los chimpancés le sorprendió y fue su tabla de salvación al momento de empezar a descender.

La sostuvo contra su pecho mientras sus ojos plateados admiraban el desastre que había quedado —A Sadore no va a gustarle esto...

—¿Milord? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿No había hecho esto antes?

Otra vez él guardó silencio antes de responder —Nunca habíamos llegado hasta este extremo.

—_¡Hey! ¡Milord! ¡Milady!_

Unos agudos gritos les obligaron a bajar la mirada. Un grupo de seis personas agitaban las manos con alarma. Asuna se asustó ante lo pequeños que se veían. La distancia que los separaba era más profunda de lo que le había parecido al principio.

—Ellos nos ayudarán —pronunció en su oído con tranquilidad. Sin dejar que le respondiera, siguió descendiendo con ella pegada a su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, Asuna no era ninguna noble remilgada, sabía donde apoyar los pies, y qué rama aferrar que soportaría el peso de ambos. Se tragó su temor y la sensación del frío atroz que taladraba sus huesos, y se separó de él, buscando descender por sí misma; la falda se le arremolinó en torno a sus piernas cuando dio el primer paso. El grupo de rescatadores alabó su gesto, y desde el suelo, le indicaban a gritos que rama se veía fuerte para sostenerla. Kazuto le seguía de cerca con agilidad, y podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada clavada en ella, cerciorándose de que no corría peligro. Pero por temor a dar un paso en falso, no se animaba a levantar la cabeza y verle.

—Es tiempo —la voz del joven sonó firme y segura a su lado —¡Por favor, salven a mi esposa! —les gritó con voz desgarradora.

Asuna volteó a mirarle con duda, pero su pregunta murió en las profundidades de su garganta, pues el muchacho la tomó de la cintura, y sin miramientos la lanzó hacia abajo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, cuando abrió la boca, se encontró a firme resguardo en los robustos brazos de uno de aquellos hombres, quien rápidamente la colocó sobre sus pies, en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, milady?

Estaba atontada, sentía que sus pies trastabillaban entre sí, pero al segundo siguiente el fuerte resguardo de Kazuto, que había aterrizado tras un hábil salto a su lado, le impidió que acabara de bruces en el suelo.

¿Cómo había llegado allí abajo con tanta rapidez?

Se estremecía sin control por el tamaño de aventura que había vivido, y por el viento gélido que le cortaba la cara y desparramaba su cabello en todas direcciones. Miró a los hombres que los habían rescatado. Campesinos y leñadores, gente sencilla dispuesta a brindarles una mano.

—Gracias por la ayuda —Kazuto murmuró con serenidad. Envolvió a la joven contra su pecho. En algún momento debió colocarse la camisa, pues la suavidad de la tela le apretó las mejillas. Por un segundo, echó de menos el calor abrasador de su cuerpo —Vi un pequeño asentamiento cerca de aquí, ¿habrá allí algún lugar donde mi esposa pueda descansar?

Asuna se puso rígida cuando le oyó decir que era su esposa, pero entendía que estaban en el medio de la nada, y los campesinos se comportarían mejor si pensaban que estaban casados, y no que era un hombre fugándose con su amante. Decidió no abrir la boca, de momento no necesitaba más escándalos, ya luego se ocuparía de las consecuencias que ese paseo en globo acarrearía sobre ella. Mientras tanto, aceptaría cumplir el papel que le tocaba en esa charada, los lugareños eran gente sencilla pero muy rigurosa en cuanto a las apariencias, fingir que estaban casados era lo más conveniente de momento.

—Conozco una posada, pequeña pero muy limpia, milord. Le aseguro que allí podrán reposar... —el hombre que había atrapado a Asuna la miró fugazmente —Estoy seguro de que la señora podrá recobrar fuerzas.

Sin duda, su apariencia, luego de una noche entera a la intemperie y después de casi sufrir un ataque al corazón tras semejante hazaña, le había dejado un resultado poco favorecedor. Debía lucir terrible.

—Aceptamos su oferta, por favor enséñenos el camino.

—Milord ¿qué hará con todo esto? —otro hombre se adelantó señalando lo que quedaba del globo.

Kazuto contempló aquel desastre y sacudió la cabeza —Volveré por el motor luego, pero lo demás ya no sirve. Cuando mi esposa se encuentre debidamente alojada, vendré a ver.

Los hombres asintieron antes de mirarse entre sí, y sin más palabra se pusieron en marcha, descendiendo a paso lento pero seguro, aquella colina. Para ese entonces un tímido sol apenas se alzaba en el cielo.

••

••

Sintió el ligero roce en su cabello y de pronto sus sentidos actuaron, sujetando la mano intrusa que había osado tocarle. Los ojos verdes de Rinko le contemplaron con bochorno, notando que la tenía asida por la muñeca. Sus huesos frágiles y pequeños se estremecieron bajo el firme agarre del duque.

—Pensé que su gracia estaba dormido. Le traje un café —pronunció con serenidad, señalando la taza humeante que descansaba frente a él, sobre el escritorio.

Esa habitación le pertenecía a Eugeo, era el lugar donde atendía los asuntos que tenían que ver con sus negocios. Era un sitio bastante impersonal, como Akihiko bien sabía, el verdadero corazón del rubio se encontraba en el estudio aquel que tenía en la azotea donde aprovechaba sus ratos libres para pintar.

—Ya todos se han ido a descansar, quizás deberías hacer lo mismo —murmuró con cierta ternura.

—No pienso descansar hasta que no sepa donde está mi hermano pequeño.

Rinko puso los ojos en blanco y de un gesto, se zafó de su agarre —No cambias ¿verdad?

Él la miró fijamente, pues pese a que su propio aspecto no era el más decoroso, lucir el mismo traje del día anterior no era lo más correcto para un duque tan poderoso. Ella, en cambio, se veía radiante, conservando ese corte de cabello que era muy transgresor para la época, donde predominaban las cabelleras largas. El vestido azul que tenía puesto apenas le hacía justicia a su figura. Era una mujer preciosa.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado —respondió secamente.

La mujer arqueó las cejas antes de reír sonoramente —Milord, no estamos hablando de mí, precisamente. Kazuto ya no es el niño que puedes mantener pegado a tu falda. Es un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

La miró fijamente —Siempre te pones de su lado.

Ella volvió a arquear las cejas, pero finalmente retrocedió poniendo las manos en su espalda —Él siempre se ha puesto del mío.

La estocada le dolió.

Y aunque habían tratado de solucionar todo en ese tiempo, la herida era demasiado profunda. Él nunca lo comprendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y Rinko acabó rompiendo el compromiso que tenían. Los años pasaron y pese que ella se había distanciado de él, descubrió que nunca lo hizo de sus hermanos. Si hasta había estado presente en la boda de Eugeo y Alice. Y esta última le guardaba un excesivo cariño.

Rinko no había vuelto a comprometerse, aunque se rumoreaba que varios nobles querían su mano... y no sabía como sentirse respecto a eso.

—Siempre he tratado de velar por tus intereses, Rinko. Quizás no de la mejor forma...

—Ahórrate el discurso conmigo, Akihiko —aún mantenía ese carácter altanero —Si quieres seguir aquí desvelándote, hazlo. No creo que Kazuto se aparezca en todo el día.

La tomó de la muñeca otra vez. No sabía porqué pero desde que arribaron al campo, no podía dejar de tocarla. Le volvía loco.

—¿Sabes algo? —la apuró —¿Alice te ha mencionado qué pasó?

De un tiró se soltó —Sé lo mismo que tú, pero conociendo esta clase de episodios, sé que cuando Kazuto se siente acorralado por ti, desaparece. Y eso es lo que haz logrado con toda esta persecución. Asume las consecuencias de una vez.

Sus ojos color esmeralda se convirtieron en dos llamas cuando mencionó lo último. Parecía que no se estaba refiriendo solo a lo acontecido con el menor de la familia. Las rencillas del pasado, y las malas decisiones que tomó en su momento seguían allí presentes, creando un abismo insalvable entre ambos.

—Bebe tu café —mencionó Rinko finalmente y se alejó del estudio a paso firme.

••

••

La posada no era el sitio más elegante que Asuna hubiera visto en su vida, era pequeña y anticuada; pero estaba limpia. Y las personas que la regenteaban parecían muy felices de tener como huéspedes a una pareja de ricos excéntricos que, de modo inesperado, cayeron del cielo.

La joven pelirroja tenía la amarga sensación de que aquella travesura en globo sería la comidilla de la pequeña comarca durante las próximas semanas. La vergüenza que sentía ante ese detalle era absoluta; el joven Kirigaya, en cambio, se veía sereno y muy a gusto, como si fuera habitual aterrizar forzosamente en un pueblo olvidado y exigir asilo y todas las comodidades que el dinero pudiera comprar. Se comportaba de un modo que nunca le había visto. Casi como una persona _normal_, mientras seguían a la posadera por un desvencijado pasillo hacia el lugar de su hospedaje.

La habitación que les asignaron estaba ubicada en el piso superior: era bastante grande, con una ventana simple a un lado, una enorme cama con barrotes de hierro que parecía del siglo pasado, y una mesa pequeña con dos sillas. Dentro se respiraba olor a sol, como si hubieran tenido las ventanas abiertas hasta que ellos llegaron.

—¿Podría preparar el baño para mi esposa? —preguntó él girándose de pronto, tras recorrer la estancia con la mirada.

—K-Kazuto no creo que sea necesario... —Asuna se adelantó, abochornada.

Él no le prestó atención, pero observó de soslayo a la mujer que parecía feliz de poder complacerlo —Por favor, hemos viajado toda la noche y ella necesita descansar.

—Por supuesto, milord. Enseguida. También les traeré ropa de cama y un poco de té.

La joven esperó que la mujer saliera de la habitación, para acercarse a su acompañante que parecía más interesado en observar por la ventana, que en prestarle atención. Bastante contradictorio con lo que le había dicho a la posadera.

—Kazuto, esto es una locura. Yo... ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.

—¿Me tienes miedo Asuna?

Ella quiso reír de los nervios —¿Miedo? Milord, si le tuviera miedo no estaría aquí con usted. Pero esto que hemos hecho, el habernos fugado de esa fiesta como si fuéramos delincuentes...

—No nos fugamos, era el momento propicio para volar. El estaba clima perfecto, la noche despejada —su cabeza se movió en su dirección pero no estaba viéndola.

—Le agradezco mucho que haya honrado la memoria de mi padre con esa aventura pero... — _Ya no puedo regresar. _Se mordió el labio. No quería continuar hablando. No era culpa de él. No le había puesto un revolver en la cabeza para que aceptara subirse a ese globo, ella lo hizo con plena conciencia. Sabiendo de antemano que no era lo más correcto para una dama en su posición. Si bien tenía una pequeña herencia, eso no le daba el aval para comportarse como una millonaria petulante. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería —Yo no soy como usted.

—¿No estás demente?

—No hablo de eso —le respondió demasiado rápido —. Me refiero a que no soy una aventurera como usted, milord. Ya no tengo una familia que respalde mis actos, ni un apellido que pueda borrar mis errores. Ahora solo estoy yo y debo velar por mí misma...

Kazuto atravesó los pasos que los separaban y la cobijó en un abrazo fuerte, desesperado. Muy distinto a las veces en que la había tocado. Alice decía que él le rehuía al contacto humano, sin embargo allí, mientras las grandes manos masculinas se hundían en su cabello suelto, y entre las telas de su vestido, parecía perfectamente consciente de sus actos. Como un ser desgarrado que se aferra a lo único que puede salvarle.

Ella no opuso resistencia, primeramente porque aquella acción del joven lord la tomó desprevenida y segundo, porque en ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin ceremonia y varios hombres entraron cargando una tina repleta de agua caliente que depositaron en el centro de la habitación sin mencionar palabra.

Kazuto tampoco se mostró locuaz. Seguía pegado a ella.

—Milord, aquí dejo el servicio de té y algunas prendas de cama.

Él asintió, sintió el movimiento de su barbilla al rozarle el hombro. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y entonces, se alejó. Como había pasado antes, sintió frío ante su ausencia, pero, decidida, se adelantó a servirse una taza de té.

Debía verse terrible, había perdido la mitad de las horquillas del cabello durante el paseo, y extravió uno de sus zapatos tras el aterrizaje. Pero aún así Kazuto mantenía la vista fija, fascinado, en ella.

—Primero el baño — dijo con seriedad. Y en alguna parte de su cerebro, advirtió que le echaba el cerrojo a la puerta. Trató de serenarse pese a que sus manos empezaron a temblar —Asuna está helada y es peligroso.

Tuvo que dejar la taza recién servida en la bandeja, pues, de pronto, él estaba tras su espalda soltando con demasiada familiaridad los ojales de su vestido. Quizás debió flotar la distancia entre la puerta y su cuerpo porque nunca lo sintió llegar.

—Milord... —trató de detenerlo, girándose. Pero él no le hizo caso, sus dedos se movían hábiles, con prisa, quitándole las ataduras.

Le soltó el vestido y con el mismo apremio, procedió a desajustarle el corset. La preciosa prenda color esmeralda cayó pesadamente al suelo de madera, seguido de la corsetería y de las enaguas. Se arrodilló ante ella y con la misma intensidad le bajó las medias de seda, antes de desanudarle el único zapato que llevaba puesto. Luego se irguió ante ella y la observó. Asuna vestía solo la camisola transparente que actuaba a modo de ropa íntima y que translucía sin misericordia sus senos. Debajo, los diminutos calzones de encaje protegían su lugar más sagrado, resguardando su pudor.

Kazuto cerró los puños ante esa visión y desvió la mirada —Métete en el agua. Estuviste expuesta al frío mucho tiempo.

Asuna no se movió, se quedó allí, sintiéndose desnuda y más avergonzada de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Parpadeó, con el rubor quemándole la cara, pensando que él iba a tomarla y... resignándose un poco a lo que el destino decidiera. Pero Kazuto la rodeó, sin titubear, y otra vez, se dirigió a la puerta.

—Iré a ver qué puedo rescatar del globo. Cuando acabes, bebe algo caliente y vete a la cama. Necesitas dormir.

Ni siquiera esperó que ella respondiera. Con esas palabras, alcanzó la puerta y salió.

••

••

El agua caliente le había calmado los espasmos y le devolvió el calor. Ahora, mientras se peinaba el cabello húmedo usando un cepillo que la posadera le había dejado junto a la ropa, volvía a repasar aquella odisea y el bochorno que sentía era tanto, que estaba convencida que nunca jamás, podría mirar la cara de su amiga de nuevo.

No tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero habían volado durante demasiado tiempo y seguramente se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de la casa de Alice. Y a esas horas, cuando el sol del mediodía estaba en lo alto, en aquella mansión debía ser una verdad absoluta que la invitada de la casa se había fugado con el hermano menor del duque, para no volver.

Se apretó el rostro con la mano libre, mientras sus hombros pequeños se sacudían de bochorno bajo el camisón.

Era una perdida, una desvergonzada. Había arruinado por completo su reputación y toda idea de contraer matrimonio en algún futuro próximo quedaba nula.

_No es que me importe —_se miró en el espejo, soltando un quejido —Pero Alice...

Era consciente de que ya no podría volver a esa casa. ¿Con qué cara habría de mirar al duque y al hermano de este, marido de su mejor amiga? ¡Era una descarada! ¡Una libertina! Su sola presencia era capaz de acarrear la deshonra al ilustre apellido que le había dado cobijo todo ese tiempo.

Debía hallar el modo de salir de allí, encontrar un lugar seguro al cual arraigarse y entonces... hacer traer su equipaje de casa de la blonda. Quizás lord Kazuto podría ayudarle a escapar...

Se mordió el labio. Había mencionado tantas veces que deseaba hacerla suya, que cuando creyó que finalmente tomaría lo que le estaba ofreciendo, él desapareció de escena dejándola pasmada y confundida. Había echado de menos su avance, no podía negarlo. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de decisión? ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba? ¿Se había aburrido de tratar de conquistarla? Por más que lo pensaba, no hallaba explicación a su rechazo.

Se estremeció al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse.

El joven se detuvo algunos segundos al verla allí, pero finalmente entró —Te dije que durmieras.

—Kazuto —se veía pálido y ojeroso. La herida en su frente ya no sangraba, pero era tan notorio que él era quien necesitaba con urgencia descansar. Se le acercó, preocupada —El agua aun está tibia —mencionó suave señalando la bañera de bronce.

—No lo necesito —dejó el motor en el suelo y algunas cuerdas que había traído consigo. También había rescatado su saco, el que colgó en el respaldo de una de las dos sillas que estaban en la habitación.

Ignorándole, Asuna sirvió una taza de té y se la entregó —Quisiera pedirle algo —él miró su camisón de manera inexpresiva y bebió la infusión. Con los dedos le hizo una señal de que continuara —, lo he estado pensando y quisiera que me ayudara a conseguir un billete para ir a América. Por supuesto yo se lo pagaría apenas disponga de mi dinero... Es... es solo un préstamo temporal.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a América? ¿No deseabas una casa en el campo?

—Milord, usted sabe... no puedo volver a casa de su hermano —tuvo ganas de reír histéricamente ante la situación, pero se contuvo. Al parecer él no entendía las leyes de decoro de la sociedad, o de plano, le importaban muy poco.

Kazuto se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de deshacerse de la taza vacía. Con los dedos agarró un mechón de su cabello aún húmedo y lo sostuvo —En algo estamos de acuerdo.

Su voz había sonado tan íntima que una corriente cálida corrió por la espalda femenina —¿En qué?

—Ya no hay razón para que sigas hospedándote allí.

—¡Por eso mismo! Si me brinda su ayuda, yo... puedo...

Kazuto no la dejó terminar de hablar. Extendió la mano y con decisión le rodeó la barbilla. Sostuvo su rostro algunos segundos como si estuviera debatiendo consigo, entonces, ahogando un jadeo desesperado, estampó su boca con la de Asuna. Se cernió sobre ella, venciendo sus defensas, hasta que la sintió suspirar en rendición a sus caricias.

Había salido porque ver lo apetecible de su cuerpo estaba desquiciándole. Pero la caminata colina arriba solo sirvió para avivar su libido. Regresó creyendo que la encontraría dormida y así tener un poco de calma. Pero, ¡qué equivocado estaba!. La visión de Asuna esperándolo en esa prenda blanca, demasiado grande para ella, oliendo a jabón de limón y diciendo toda esa sarta de tonterías, encendió la mecha que nunca se hubo apagado.

La deseaba. La deseaba al punto del dolor.

Kazuto le apretó la cadera, advirtiendo el rugir de la sangre femenina que latía, respondiendo a su indómito llamado. La boca de Asuna era dulce y sabía a té; sus labios se suavizaron devolviendo y participando de buena gana con sus besos. Metió la rodilla entre los blancos muslos y la sintió temblar, pero nunca se alejó, valientemente se movió de modo intuitivo contra él. Tentándole. Jadeó desesperado. Ella era tan suave, tan cálida... tan inocente.

—Ayúdeme... —le suplicó contra sus labios. Ojos cerrados, respiración errática.

—Siempre —le respondió Kazuto.

Las manos masculinas se movieron bajo el camisón, buscando su piel. A dos pasos de la cama la despojó de la prenda y como tantas veces le dijo, la hizo suya.

Suya. Por fin.

••

••

Asuna despertó sin saber que se había quedado dormida. Levantó los párpados con suavidad para adecuarse al nivel de luz y lo primero que encontró al enfocar la vista, fue la mirada firme de Kazuto clavada en ella.

Fue como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez en toda su vida.

Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, y que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía en una nebulosa. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, la mirada de Kazuto estaba completamente clavada en la suya.

Sus iris eran plateados, como bien sabía, lo que no sabía era que las negras pupilas estaban rodeadas de pequeñas motitas azules, que resplandecieron aún más en esa sintonía color acero. Kazuto permaneció inmóvil, como si estudiarla reclamase toda su concentración. No parpadeó, no se movió, ni siquiera parecía respirar, solo la observaba fijamente.

—Kazuto... —ella lo llamó con suavidad, sintiendo que sus propias pupilas temblaban ante la maravillosa sensación de perderse en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, él pestañeó y giró la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirarla, la magia ya se había roto, otra vez volvía evitarla, mirando a cualquier parte menos a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —aventuró, ignorando su propio bochorno de saberse desnuda a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo esbelto, y de que posiblemente su aspecto no era el mejor tras entregarse a sus brazos y luego de caer rendida de cansancio.

Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en negación, se inclinó y la besó con suavidad —No ocurre nada, sigue descansando.

—Pero ¿porqué...? ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Qué tengo?

Kazuto abrió los párpados, pero otra vez desvió la atención —Nada. Eres perfecta.

—Entonces... —balbuceó.

—No puedo explicarlo, Asuna. No me pidas que lo intente.

—Está bien —se mordió el labio, y retomando la timidez ante su desnudez, estiró las mantas para cubrirse — Respecto a lo que... te dije antes... —prosiguió envalentonada. Lo había tuteado, pero a él no parecía importarle. Después de lo que habían hecho, era risible que siguiera tratándole con tanta deferencia.

En cambio, el joven no tenía ganas de conversar. Se inclinó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y la besó una vez más —Descansa, nos espera un largo día y un largo viaje.

—¿Qué?

Pero ya no le respondió, sus diestras manos se encargaron de mantenerla absorta en otra cosa de momento.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó que una generosa penumbra coloreaba los confines de la habitación. De pie y vestido tan solo con el pantalón, Kazuto se encontraba a un lado de la abertura, contemplando el exterior. Desde esa posición se adivinaba que el sol estaba agonizando en el cielo.

¡Había dormido todo el día!

—Ya es tiempo —murmuró de pronto, y se giró a verla distraidamente —Tenemos que partir.

Asuna se incorporó somnolienta entre las sábanas, su cabello lacio cayó hacia adelante en lo que buscaba con la vista qué ponerse. Advirtió los movimientos a un costado del lecho, y encontró que Kazuto llevaba en las manos su camisón; seguramente debió rescatarlo del suelo, donde lo lanzó tras quitárselo con evidente ansiedad. Se le acercó, pasando por alto el bochorno que sentía, y sin mediar palabras la vistió. Había tal ternura y delicadeza en sus acciones, que la joven estaba convencida que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Después de la forma tan dulce en qué la amó, en que la volvió mujer. _Su mujer. _Comprendía que nada de lo que pudieran decirle, cambiaría la opinión que se había formado de él. Y luego de ese momento, en aquel lecho que fue testigo de su entrega, su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No sabía si para bien o para mal, pero lo cierto, y era muy consciente de ello, era que su existencia había cambiado para siempre.

—Respecto a lo que te dije antes, si me prestas el dinero, yo juro que te lo devolveré lo más pronto posible...

La observó confundido, absorto en la línea elegante de su cuello —¿Para qué quieres dinero? No volveremos a casa de mi hermano. Buscaremos nuestro norte, lejos. En cualquier lugar que se te ocurra.

—Pero... Kazuto —trató de razonar agarrando su brazo. Era firme, como todo su cuerpo.

—No me apropié de tu honra para dejarte expuesta o para convertirte en mi amante —declaró libremente. Ella se sonrojó —Pero, quiero más, ansío más —deslizó su mano sobre la femenina hasta que sus dedos se unieron —Una vez no basta, eres como una droga... y ansío probarte otra vez, y todas las que hagan falta hasta que tu perfume quede impregnado en mi piel. En este momento más que nunca deseo estar dentro de ti, Asuna. Me vuelves loco.

Ella no supo que decir. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, quedándose muda y avergonzada. Cuando él hablaba de esa forma tan vehemente, costaba reconocer al loco Kirigaya, porque Kazuto parecía muy seguro de sus palabras; más que muchos hombres que conocía.

—No tienes que sentirte en deuda conmigo —le refirió con suavidad —, yo quise hacerlo.

—Yo también quise, y quiero. Por eso, deseo darte mi apellido y todo lo que tengo.

Asuna soltó una exclamación, se cubrió los labios en tanto sus pupilas temblaban —Esto es una locura... ya era una locura subir al globo, pero tu idea lo excede por completo.

—Todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor es una locura... —agregó haciendo una mueca melancólica —Menos tú. Tú eres lo que ha valido la pena en toda mi vida.

—Pero... dijiste que no me amabas... —sus labios dejaron escapar la duda que venía carcomiéndole las entrañas. Sus ojos ambarinos le imploraban que lo rebatiera.

—Y no te amo, no puedo amarte —murmuró con lentitud, hasta con pesar —Pero puedo cuidarte y darte todo lo que tengo. Puedo protegerte y cumplir cada capricho que tengas.

_¿Y si deseo tu corazón?_ —Asuna se mordió el labio. Él le suavizó el ceño fruncido con los dedos, antes de besarle la frente.

—No te faltará nada, lo prometo.

Asuna permaneció muda. Sin duda era una mejor salida a todo el dilema que había empezado tras su fuga en el globo. Ella estaría a salvo y él...

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta la detuvieron en terminar de hilar sus pensamientos —_¡Milord estoy aquí!_

La voz masculina era conocida. Sonaba histérica y cansada. Kazuto se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la abertura, la cual abrió en una pequeña rendija. El haz de luz proveniente del exterior, proyecto una delgada huella dentro del cuarto —¿Conseguiste todo lo qué te pedí, Ryo?

Al oír el nombre del ayudante de cámara del noble, ella se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la barbilla, pero el joven lord no parecía dispuesto a que nadie más, además de él, la viera en ropa de cama.

—Por supuesto que sí, milord. ¿Por quién me toma? Hasta traje un velo para la señorit... para lady Asuna.

—Bien, espérame afuera y ten todo dispuesto —estaba por cerrar la madera, pero tras ver de soslayo a la chica le abrió y agregó en voz baja —Te pagaré en oro tu ayuda, Ryoutarou. Que no te queden dudas.

—Esto es lo mas lejos que ha llegado, milord. Su hermano me asesinará... antes de que pueda disfrutar de todo eso.

Kazuto ignoró el parloteo del pelirrojo y se giró hacia su invitada con dos envoltorios en las manos. De uno se notaba un traje limpio, listo para que él lo vistiera. Y del otro...

—Le exigí a Ryo que consiguiera un vestido adecuado para ti —le quitó el envotorio y le enseñó un moderno traje celeste claro, el color era tan pálido que con ese nivel de luz, casi que parecía blanco.

—Kazuto...

—¿Asuna te casas conmigo?

••

••

Por algún motivo no dejó que la posadera le ayudara con el arreglo de su ropa. Él mismo actuó como doncella, ajustando el corset, las enaguas y el vestido con una delicadeza que ni la más calificada de las sirvientas podría cumplir. Asuna ignoró la voz de advertencia que mencionaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, que toda esa experiencia previa se debía a la cantidad de mujeres que había desvestido en su vida. Pero, realmente, no quería pensar en esos detalles. Permitió que le peinara el cabello y dejó que le colocara el velo pequeño que mencionaba el lacayo.

Kazuto también se vistió sin ayuda, un soberbio traje color obsidiana, se veía increíblemente elegante y apuesto. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, y tras sujetar los nerviosos dedos de Asuna volvió a abrir la puerta.

Repentinamente tres personas entraron sin mencionar palabra, como si fuera muy común que se celebrarse una reunión en el cuarto de una posada.

Asuna reconoció a uno de los leñadores que les había ayudado en la mañana, el otro sujeto, vestía una levita oscura y llevaba un rosario anudado a los dedos con expresión adusta, mientras que Ryoutarou le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se ubicó al lado de su patrón.

Asuna abrió los ojos con aprensión cuando entendió. ¡Aquel hombre de negro era un sacerdote!. Repentinamente recordó las palabras del joven, aquella vez en casa del duque, cuando le mencionaba que podía conseguir una licencia especial para desposarla. Sin duda había cumplido su palabra.

Era una locura, una completa locura... como todo lo que la rodeaba desde que se encontró por primera vez con el hermano menor del duque, el loco Kazuto Kirigaya.

••

••

—Nosotros encajamos, tú y yo, Asuna —le decía él acariciando la sencilla alianza plateada que Ryoutarou había conseguido a toda prisa y que ahora descansaba en su dedo anular —Los dos somos seres extraños con los que nadie sabe qué hacer. Pero encajamos juntos —apretó su palma, antes de entrelazar sus dedos —. Encajamos.

Asuna le sonrió con los ojos húmedos. La sencilla ceremonia ya había acabado y estaban afuera de la pensión esperando por un medio de transporte. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar los votos que había dicho, pero esas palabras tan llenas de sentimiento sin duda las atesoraría en su corazón. Como siempre, él era capaz de decir lo acertado en los momentos que más lo necesitaba. Si estaban a la deriva, navegarían a la deriva juntos.

—Milord, solo conseguí dos caballos, será mejor que yo tome otro rumbo. Si lord Akihiko se entera que supe de esto todo el tiempo, va a correrme.

—Deja de llorar Ryoutarou —Kazuto le restó importancia y se acercó a tomar las bridas de los dos alazanes —¿Te animas a cabalgar?

No era una experta, apenas estaba aprendiendo bajo su tutela —¿Irás a mi lado?

—Por supuesto.

Sin dejarla responder, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en la cabalgadura, luego se volvió hacia la posadera que los veía con cariño y diversión — Gracias por todo, milady. La próxima vez que viajemos en globo volveremos aquí. Es una promesa.

La mujer pareció encantada. Por supuesto, no podía quejarse luego de que Kazuto le pagó sus servicios con una enorme bolsa de oro que era mucho más, de lo que realmente habían gastado.

Se subió al otro caballo, y agarrando con maestría las riendas de Asuna, emitió un silbido leve y se pusieron en marcha. Era casi noche cerrada cuando descendieron la colina y atravesaron los terrenos llanos, cubiertos de toda clase de sembradíos.

Ella no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigían, pero él había mencionado una y otra vez que iba a protegerla y velar por sus intereses, por lo que no tenía miedo, sino curiosidad de ver cual sería el plan que había dispuesto para ella.

Kazuto no era gran hablador, aunque Asuna entendía que cuando estaba en silencio no era porque estuviera molesto, sino porque aquella quietud que flotaba entre ambos, era tan bella que no quería desbaratarla con nada.

El camino parecía ser por territorio virgen, y sino fuera por el sendero delgado que ambos perseguían, ella pensaría que eran las dos únicas personas del mundo. Y sin embargo, no sentía miedo, ni porque no estaba manejando su caballo, ni porque viajaban sin escolta por un lugar que podría estar plagado de ladrones.

—Creo que tenemos compañía —dijo Kazuto de pronto, y ella también oyó el sonido de cascos acercándose —Quería esperar hasta llegar a casa de Eugeo para dar la noticia, pero creo que las recepciones improvisadas son las mejores.

Asuna no entendía a qué se refería, hasta que vio a la media docena de jinetes acercándose en sentido contrario, y el cabello rubio de uno de ellos hizo que se echara para atrás, incomodando a su caballo que relinchó con alarma.

Eugeo, el duque Akihiko y también algunos sirvientes de Alice les bloquearon el paso. El alivio mezcla de incomodidad y furia, en los rostros de algunos, obligó a que se detuvieran a su vez.

—Tendrás el placer de conocer formalmente a mi hermano mayor —mencionó con diversión, y esbozando una alegre sonrisa la miró confiado, mientras apretaba su mano —Es hora, Asuna Kirigaya.

Y desmontó.

••

••

_Nota._

_Hola a todos aquí **Kim**._

_Junto a mi amiga Sumi que ha hecho maravillas en este capítulo, que genial eres!, hemos traído nuevamente a nuestro lord._

_Kazuto por fin ha obtenido lo que ansiaba desde el principio de esta locura._

_Prometemos luego el lemon! Y trataremos de actualizar pronto aprovechando la cuarentena._

_A quien llegó hasta aquí muchas gracias!_

_Chicos quédense en casa, lean, escriban, dibujen, hagan su tarea o cualquier otra actividad, intenten mantenerse ocupados y no salgan._

_Nuevamente gracias!_

_**Kim & Sumi**_

_Pd: Agradecimiento especial a KiraKirin Passel por betear esto. Gracias!_


End file.
